


Lose your mind - Teen Wolf

by Jezzmaen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Chaos, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay, Heterosexual Sex, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sex, True Love, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, wolf - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzmaen/pseuds/Jezzmaen
Summary: In einer Stadt namens Beacon Hills treiben sich mysteriöse, schreckliche und heiße Kreaturen rum.Thadchaini ein 16 Jähriges Mädchen in einer Stadt voller geheimnisvoller Kreaturen, doch die meisten sind ihre Freunde und diese beschützen die Stadt vor den bösen.Doch was ist, wenn sich der böse als lieb und nett gibt, sich vertrauen aufbaut und dann alle umbringen will ?
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter one

Thadchaini p.o.v  
Der Sommer ist vorbei und ich gehe jetzt in die Oberstufe. Letztes Jahr ist sehr viel passiert...ich habe erfahren, dass fast alle meine Freunde Werwölfe sind und die Stadt beschützen. Natürlich war ich sofort dabei. Derek deren Alpha der das Pack führt hat immer mal wieder ein Pack Meeting gemacht. Dadurch habe ich mich viel besser mit Malia und allen anderen verstanden. Meine beste Freundin Jessica hat es mit mir durchgestanden und Weiß nun auch über das übernatürliche Bescheid. Für Theo hatte ich schon länger etwas empfunden, aber nie so wirklich getraut auf ihn zuzugehen. Doch jetzt habe ich erfahren dass er ebenso eine werkojote ist, da ich immer bei dem Pack Meetings dabei war, habe ich mich nun auch mehr mit ihm verstanden. 

Ich war so im nachdenken vertieft, dass ich fast vergessen hätte, dass ich zur Schule fahren muss. Zum Glück holt mich Jessica ab, sie hat neulich ihren Führerschein gemacht und nun fährt sie mich immer zur Schule. Also habe ich mich nun fertig gemacht, schwarze Jeans schwarze Jacke schwarze Schuhe und ein dunkles T-Shirt. Ja, mich wird man fast nur in schwarz sehen. Ich machte mich runter auf dem Weg zur Küche, ging die Stufen langsam herunter und machte mich auf das neue Schuljahr in der Oberstufe gefasst. Ich schaute noch mal ob ich wirklich nicht vergessen habe ob Etui, Stifte, Block, Taschenrechner den Geheimschlüssel den ich gefunden habe, aber ich habe alles eingepackt.

Kaum gehe ich aus der Tür raus steht Jessica schon mit ihrem Auto vorne. Sie macht das Fenster auf und schreit "Komm schneller Thadschmani !!". Meine Güte.. Sie nennt mich seit dem wir uns kennen, immer Thadschmani, als wüsste Die meinen echten Namen nicht. Ich reiße die Tür auf lächel sie an und sage " Du immer mit deinen thadschmani haha das erste Jahr in der Oberstufe, schon krass". Jessica lächelt noch breiter und machte an laute Musik an und fährt los. 

Kaum in der Schule angekommen, endlich einen Parkplatz gefunden, kommt Malia "HEYY sagt mal habt ihr Lust ? Ne ich auch nicht" Ich schaue sie an und Jessi auch und wir beide lachen einfach. Das wird ein gutes, unkompliziertes Jahr werden , ich weiß das. 

"Ehm ich bin gleich wieder da" sagt Jessi aber wo will sie hin?  
Ich schaue mich um und erkenne Derek wie immer in Lederjacke, schwarze Hose und irgendein T- shirt. Was will er hier ? Ist etwas vorgefallen ?  
Ich gehe zu den beiden hin und sobald ich da angekommen reden Sie über was komplett anderes. Das kann doch nicht sein. " Leute worüber redet ihr? Ist was vorgefallen? Muss man sich Sorgen machen? " Jessi guckt mich leicht gestresst an, aber bei Derek ist wie immer keine Emotion zu sehen. "Jemand neues ist in Beacon Hills" "Derek, jemand neues?" Nun redet Jessica "ja jemand neues auch über natürlich aber wir wissen nicht ob gut oder böse" wie kann man denn nicht wissen ob er gut oder böse ist? "auch ein Werwolf?" "nein ein Fuchs und werwölfe kommen nicht gut mit Füchsen aus" ich schaue Derek an. Meint er das ernst ? "Ein Fuchs.." Was soll an einem Fuchs bitte böse sein ? 

Ich nehme Jessi an der Hand sage tschau zu Derek und Danke ihn für die Information und gehe nun mit einem sehr verwirrten Kopf in die Klasse. "Füchse verstehen sich wirklich nicht mit Wölfen" ich setze mich neben Jessi und packe meine Schultasche aus "was soll bitte an einem Fuchs schlimm sein, dass man nicht weiß ob der gut oder böse ist ? "  
Jessi schaut zur Tafel "Füchse sind gute Trickser" Sie legt ihre Sachen nacheinander auf den Tisch ab "Sie legen dich herein und du weißt es nicht einmal. Sie spielen dir was vor und du würdest nie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie es nur spielen." Sie schaut aus den Fenster dann wieder zu mir "Sie sind die Meister, besser gesagt die Könige im spielen. Die haben ihre eigenen Regeln" sie kaut auf einen Stift rum " und wenn sie einmal anfangen, dann werden sie gewinnen, egal wie"  
Ich schaue sie komplett verwundert an "sag mal, wie kannst du das alles wissen? Wer hat dir das erzählt?" Jessi lacht "ich hab bei dem Pack Meetings aufgepasst und natürlich habe ich gegoogelt" sagt sie und würdigt mir keinen Blick mehr. Sie schaut zur Tür " da ist er.." ich schaue nun auch zur Tür und da steht ein Junge mit Medium langen Brauen Haaren, hellere Haut und Augenringe als hätte er länger nicht mehr geschlafen. Er hat Braune Augen und lächelt frech. Er trägt eine dunkel blaue Jeans ein gestreiften Pulluver. Ich mag ihn jetzt schon nicht... 

Theo kommt gerade Wegs auf mich zu, sodass ich den Blick von den neuen ( Fuchs ) abgewendet habe. " Hey Theo sag mal der neue.." ich zeige auf ihn unauffällig " kannst du was spüren ? Seine Aura oder sonst etwas ? " Er schaut mich an und fängt an zu lachen " Du denkst auch das ich sowas kann oder ? Leider nein, dass kann ich nicht aber was immer du zu Wünschen hast" er zwinkert " sag mir Bescheid" Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich verändert hat. Früher war Theo der böse,einer der bösen, heute versucht er es nur In Dereks Pack rein zu schaffen ob er drin ist, glaube ich nicht. "Findest du nicht auch, dass Theo es eigentlich jetzt mal geschafft habrn sollte, in das Pack rein zu kommen?" "ja kann sein, aber an Derek's Stelle, würde ich ihn auch noch nicht vertrauen" 

Frau Martin kommt herein und bittet den neuen sich vorzustellen. Er geht ganz lässig ohne Zeitdruck oder Aufregung noch vorne, dreht sich geschmeidig um und stellt sich vor. " ich bin Void. Void-stiles. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus Californien." Stille, pure stille " war's das ? " Frau Martin sieht ein bisschen geschockt aus, sowie ich. 

Sehr frech, kein Benehmen den mag ich jetzt schon ni-" setz dich bitte in der Reihe neben Thadchaini" WAS?! "Frau Martin.. das muss ein Missverständnis sein, neben mir ist kein Platz frei" gestikuliere ich weil Jessi neben mir sitzt. "Jessica soll da auch gar nicht sitzen, ihr lenkt euch zu viel ab" sie zeigt auf den Stuhl neben Malia "oh Jessica würdest du dich bitte neben Malia setzen ?" Jessi schaue mich genervt an "ja Frau Martin" während sie ihre Sachen packt flüstert sie "ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, dich mit dem Jungen alleine zu lassen"


	2. Chapter two

Thadchaini POV   
Ich schreckte rasant auf. Ich bin völlig verschwitzt und ein bisschen benommen. "Was war das für ein Traum ?" Ich gehe alles nochmal durch. " Seit wann war Theo so nett ? Und dieser Void oder wie auch immer" ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was leider schwer ist da man nach dem aufwachen rund 80% seines Traumes vergisst. "Fuchs.. Void ist ein Fuchs!" Aber was zur Hölle ist ein stiles ?   
Es war alles so surreal aber zu perfekt. Jessica wäre nie so fröhlich mit dem Auto gekommen und Derek wäre nie achtlos zur Schule gekommen.

Ich stehe auf und mache mich fertig. Heute ist der erste Schultag in der Oberstufe und ich wette, dass nicht alles so glatt laufen wird, wie in den Traum. 

Ich bin 5 Minuten zu spät dran, habe nicht gefrühstückt und Jessi steht schon vor meiner Haustür. " Habe ich alles gepackt ? Etui,Block..." Murmel ich vor mich hin. Ich höre das hupen von jessi. "Ich komme schon !" Rufe ich während ich die Haustür aufreiße und Jessi laut schreit " Mach hinne jetzt Thadschmani!"   
Ich steige ein " Jaja sorry kannst losfahren " Sie macht die Musik an und sofort haben wir beide gute Laune. 

Während der Autofahrt frage ich mich die ganze Zeit, warum ich so etwas geträumt habe und warum es so real war. 

"Was ist los ? Du denkst so viel nach ?" Wir sind jetzt am Parkplatz angekommen. "Ach nur ein Traum der ein bisschen komisch war" gestehe ich "Oh ja da-" und kriege keine volle Antwort zurück, da Lydia und Malia kommen.   
Ich zupfe meine Kleidung zurecht, alles in dunkleren Tönen, wie immer. 

"Hey sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon die Nachricht bekommen für ein pack meeting ?" Oh nein. " Ich habe mein Handy zuhause vergessen... das war es was fehlte ich wusste es doch!"   
Ich schaue nach hinten in der vierten Reihe links sitzt Theo und er lacht. "Tja Blöd gelaufen was ?" Ich wusste doch das der Traum zu perfekt war. "Jap aber wenigstens bin ich bei den Meetings dabei" Jessi drückt ihn auch noch eine rein " Und hör uns nicht zu mit deinen übernatürlichen Ohren! So wirst du es nie ins pack schaffen" wir schauen uns beide an und folgen nun dem Unterricht weiter, bevor wir noch weg gesetzt werden. 

Der harte, lange und unerträgliche erster Schultag ohne Handy habe ich auch endlich mal überstanden. Ich renne gerade die Flure entlang, schaue mir alle Spinde genau an... Zahl für Zahl. Wo ist Jessis Spind ?! "Suchst nach ihrem Spind? " ich drehe mich geschockt um "Theo" sage ich außer Atem. "Wir machen einen Deal" was für einen Deal ? "Ich will, dass du mir vertraust und du sorgst dafür, dass ich ins Pack komme" ich sehe ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

"Wieso soll ich dir vertrauen?" Was er nicht weiß ist, dass ich ihn eigentlich schon vertraue. "Es wird jemand kommen" sagt er und kommt immer näher. "Jemand wo wir nicht wissen ob er gut oder böse ist" meint er Void ? "Jemand der gut tricksen kann"   
Moment. "Willst du damit sagen, dass du den selben Traum hattest wie ich?" Jetzt schaut er empört. "Du hattest den selben Traum? Von den selben Jungen ?" "ja den hatte ich auch" 

Jetzt stehen wir beide regungslos, verwirrt und empört im Schulflur. Er hatte also genau den selben Traum wie ich ihn gehabt habe. Wie kann das sein? 

Er kommt näher "Das muss was zu bedeuten haben. Du musst es Derek erzählen, dass wir beide den selben Traum hatten. Vielleicht ist das meine Chance jetzt ins Pack zu kommen"   
"Dir geht es immer nur darum, ins Pack zu kommen, dir sollte es darum gehen Menschen zu helfen" nun bin ich die, die näher kommt "Warum bist du so besessen in das pack zu kommen?" Er wird wütend und ich gehe langsam wieder nach hinten. "Ein Werwolf kann ohne ein Pack nicht überleben" Das war seine Antwort ehe er an mir vorbei gelaufen ist und meine Schulter angerammt hat. 

Nachdem ich jessis Spind gefunden habe und das rausgeholt habe, was sie brauchte kam ich zu ihr ins Auto zurück. Ich reichte ihr die Tasche und sie sah mich an " Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" Sie fährt langsam los " Ich habe mit Theo gesprochen. Ich hatte doch den einen Traum-" " Nein jetzt sag mir nicht ihr hattet den selben Traum" sie schaut mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. " Doch, wir hatten den selben Traum" 

Bei Derek angekommen und während der Fahrt alles nochmal erzählt was ich wusste, kommen wir ein bisschen verspätet an. Im Meeting vorzufinden sind all unsere Freunde Malia,Lydia,Scott,Issac und " Theo ?" Sage ich komplett überrascht. " Theo kam zu mir und meinte ihr hattet den selben Traum von den selben jungen ? " Derek schaut mich an und erwartet das ich was sage. " Ja den hatten wir wohl. Ein Junge namens Void.."

Nachdem Theo und ich das alles dem Pack geschildert haben sahen die uns alle geschockt an. " Warum schaut ihr so?" Frage ich "Weil das sehr komisch ist und beängstigend zugleich, es soll also Anscheind ein Junge kommen, wo wir nicht wissen, ob er gut oder böse ist und ihr beide" er zeigt auf Theo und mir "Hattet den selben Traum, was auch nicht so wirklich richtig sein sollte" erklärte Issac der sichtlich nicht weiß wie er reagieren soll. Ich bin ehrlich und weiß auch nicht wie ich das finden soll. 

Nachdem das Pack Meeting vorbei war und wir diskutiert haben, was wir machen, bin ich zuhause angelangt und gehe alles nochmal durch.   
Wir werden Ausschau halten nach diesen Void und wir werden es merken, wenn er da ist. Wenn er nicht böse ist, sondern gut, dann können wir ihn ins pack aufnehmen auch wenn er ein Fuchs ist, aber er wäre so eine Bereicherung wie Derek es genannt hat. Klar wäre er eine Bereicherung aber Theo auch. 

Endlich schaue ich auf mein Handy und sehe das ich eine Nachricht von Theo habe. Was will er ? 

Nein ich werde nicht die Regeln brechen für ihn. Wir haben es besprochen und so bleibt es auch. Wenn er ins pack will soll er auch die Regeln befolgen und das habe ich ihn auch geschrieben. 

Ich Google seit Stunden rum. Träume dies Träume das, aber das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Was wichtig ist, ist das wir alles über Füchse lernen sollten und das werde ich tun. 

Kitsune sind meist tückisch und hinterhältig. Dies heißt aber nicht, dass die wahre Persönlichkeit genauso ist.  
Kitsune besitzen eine natürliche Aura. Diese leuchtet hell und erinnert an Flammen. Sie hat die ungefähre Form eines Fuchses und legt sich über die menschliche Gestalt der Person.  
Werwölfe können die Aura mit ihren speziellen Sehkräften wahrnehmen.  
Erfahrene Kitsune können ihre Aura verstecken und so ihre wahre Natur auch vor Werwölfen verheimlichen.

Nogitsune sind dunkle Kitsune, die auch als "leer" bezeichnet werden. Sie besetzen den Körper eines Wirtes und erlangen Macht durch Schmerz, Tragödien, Konflikt und Chaos. Ein Nogitsune ernährt bzw. stärkt sich von Hass, Verzweiflung und Trauer. Nogitsunes haben im Gegensatz zu Kitsunes keine Schweife. Sie verspüren weder Mitgefühl noch Liebe und sind dadurch herzlose Kreaturen, die sobald sie einmal heraufbeschworen wurden, nur schwer wieder loszuwerden sind.

Es gibt also 2 Arten... gut und böse... Ich muss es Jessi sagen.


	3. Chapter three

Thadchaini POV   
"es gibt zwei Arten von Füchsen. Ein guter Fuchs, der Kitsune und ein böser Fuchs, der Nogitsune"Sage ich hektisch am Telefon zu Jessi. "aber wie kann man denn erkennen, ob das ein guter oder ein böser ist?" Ja das will ich auch gerne mal wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber beide Füchse sind gute Trickser, der eine kann dir das vorspielen und der andere kann dir was anderes vorspielen. Wir wissen es nicht und werden es nie wissen, außer wir sehen was er tut" ich nehme mir einen Textmarker aus meinem Etui und unterstreiche das, was ich mir gerade über die verschiedenen Füchse ausgedruckt habe. "und dieser Fuchs, in deinem Traum, sah ja gut aus?" "Jessi ! Darum geht es doch jetzt eigentlich nicht" während ich das gesagt habe, viel mir aber ein, dass er gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Wir beide legen auf und ich mache weiter wo ich aufgehört habe. 

Ich war gerade dabei mir eine Theorie aus zu denken als es an meinen Fenster geklopft hat. Ich schaue hin und sehe Theo an meinem Fenster stehen, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. 

Ich gehe zum Fenster hin, mache das Fenster auf und lass ihn herein. "Du wusstest doch das ich kommen werde" sagt er während er das Fenster wieder zu macht und mich komisch ansieht, weil ich einen Textmarker im Mund habe. "Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich keine Regeln brechen werde!" Ich gehe hin und her in meinen Zimmer und beachte Theo fast gar nicht, bis er mich an meinem Handgelenk nimmt "Hör auf so hin und her zu laufen" ich schaue ihn böse an und versuche meine Hand aus seiner raus zubekommen. "Das ist mein Haus, also meine Regeln" sage ich zu ihm und befreie mich aus seinem Griff. Er sieht es ein und setzt sich auf meinem Bett. 

"Was willst du jetzt das wir tun?" Frage ich ihn und setze mich auf meinen Dreh Stuhl. Er schaut mich an, mit einem Blick den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe "Was anderes wofür ich eigentlich hier her gekommen bin" 

langsam steht er auf und geh zu mir hinüber. Ich schau ihn von unten an und er schaut mich von oben an. "Ich-" er legt mir seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen "Psst" wir schauen uns beide in die Augen. ich versuche meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, aber dann legt er seine Hand unter mein Kinn, so dass ich ihn anschauen muss. er kam immer immer näher. 

Mein Handy hat geklingelt. Ich befreie mich aus sein Griff "oh ich sollte da glaub ich ran gehen..." sage ich und wende mich von ihm ab. " Hallo?" Stille "Für solche Spielchen, habe ich keine Zeit!" Sage ich und wollte gerade auflegen, als ich die Stimme von Derek höre und sofort auf Lautsprecher mache, damit Theo es mithören kann. "komm in den Wald, Sott wird am Eingang stehen! Wir haben Void gefunden!" Was? Ich schaue Theo an und wir haben beide den selben Blick drauf. "Wir kommen!" Sage ich unbedacht und lege auf. "Sie haben ihn gefunden?" "Anscheinend schon, also komm schnell los ich nimm dich mit!" Sagt Er so schnell wie Er kann und Ich will die Treppen runter gehen, als Theo mich am Arm nimmt und mich trägt. "was soll das? Wir haben dafür keine Zeit jetzt" sage ich aufgebracht bis ich verstanden habe was er will. "Oh nein wir springen jetzt nicht aus dem Fenster, Theo ich-" schon zu spät wir sind aus dem Fenster gesprungen und sofort zum Mottorad gegangen. "die Treppen hätten auch gereicht" sagte ich und Theo lachte.

Er hatte nur einen Helm dabei, den er mir aber gegeben hat. Er hat ihn mir so sanft wie möglich aufgesetzt und geschaut ob alles passt. Ich schaute ihn dabei in die Augen. Ich konnte nicht klar denken, als er versucht hat mich zu Küssen gerade im Zimmer... "halt dich ganz gut fest" er nimmt meine Hände und legt diese um seinen Bauch, sodass ich ihn sehr eng umarme. Ich rutschte weiter an ihn ran und ich glaube er genießt es. "bereit?" Ich nicke "kann losgehen" und schon höre ich den Motor angehen und er fährt los. 

Am Eingang des Waldes steht wie erwartet Scott. Er schaut und ziemlich verwirrt an. Mir ist schon klar, dass es komisch rüber kommt, dass wir beide zusammen auftauchen. Theo und ich.   
Theo stellt sein Motorrad ab und macht den Motor aus. Er will mit den Helm abnehmen, aber ich habe es schon selber getan. "Dann schauen wir mal wie er so ist" sagt er leise zu mir und ich nicke. 

Den ganzen Waldweg, den wir gegangen sind haben wir kein bisschen geredet. Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass wir alle sehr gespannt sind, wie Void sein wird. Wird er eine Bedrohung sein oder eine Bereicherung für das pack ? Theo stupst mich an " Denk nicht zu viel drüber nach, auch wenn er eine Bedrohung sein sollte. Dir wird nichts passieren" ich schaue ihn an. Er lächelt und ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte, also schaue ich ihn dankbar an. 

Das ganze Pack scheint schon da zu sein. Jessi, Ldydia, Malia, Derek, Isaac. Was mir aber auffällt ist, dass Jessi momentan sehr viel mit Derek am reden ist. In meinem Traum war das genauso. " Wo ist er denn ?" Frage ich " Hier" sagt eine Stimme die ich vorher mich nicht gehört habe und ich drehe mich ruckartig um. Da steht er... und er selben Kleidung wie in meinem Traum. Dunkel blaue Jeans und einen gestreiften grauen Pullover... Ich muss ihn sehr schockiert angesehen haben " Schau doch bitte nicht so schockiert, ich bin's nur" 

Arrogant, wir werden uns nicht mögen, denke ich mir. Dieses arrogante Lächeln, als das er nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass er willkommen geheißen wird. 

"Sag und wer du bist und was du hier möchtest" startet Derek und Void schaut Nervös " Ich bin Void- Stiles und habe nichts Böses vor" seine Arme gleiten bei den Satz nach oben, als müsste er beweisen, dass er uns nichts tun will.   
" Wie kommst du nach beacon Hills?" Fragt Lydia jetzt. Void schaut sich um und zeigt auf einem großen abgehackten Baumstamm. " Wegen dem hier" sagt er und geht zu dem Baumstamm hin " Das ist ein Nemeton, ein übernatürlicher Stützpunkt, dass das übernatürliche anzieht... so wie mich"   
Es ergibt Sinn... Beacon Hills ist voller übernatürlicher Kreaturen und das wussten wir auch. " Was hast du hier vor ? Was willst du hier tun ? " fragt ihn Malia " Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe von den Derek Hale Pack gehört" er schaut und alle nacheinander an " Banshee" er zeigt auf Lydia " Werkojote " Malia " Werwölfe" er zeigt auf Issac, Scott und Derek. "Und Menschen..." nun zeigt er auf Jessi und mich. " Aber du.." er geht auf Theo zu " Du wirst nicht genannt... bist du auch im Pack?"   
Theo lächelt " Ja-" " Nein ist er nicht " unterbricht ihn Derek. Theo schaut ihn an, ich drehe mich auch um. Das muss geändert werden, aber nicht hier und jetzt. Ich merke das Theo was sagen will und greife seinen Arm, um ihn zu stoppen " nicht hier... später" flüster ich in seine Richtung und er entspannt sich wieder.   
Void schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als wäre das sehr interessant gewesen. 

Derek ist mit Scott und Void alleine geblieben, haben ihn weitere Sachen ausgefragt. Auf sein Herz geachtet ob es schneller schlägt, ob er lügt, aber das war nie der Fall gewesen.   
Ich bin nach Hause gegangen mit Jessi, Sie hat mich mit ihrem Auto mitgenommen. " sag mal Thadschmani.. was läuft da zwischen dir und Theo?" Tja " Das könnte ich dich auch Fragen mit Derek ? " wir schauen uns beide an und lächeln nur und haben es somit schon geklärt.


	4. Chapter four

Thadchaini POV   
Jessi holt mich wie jeden Tag wieder vor der Schule ab. Ich steige in ihr Auto " Ich weiß echt noch was ich von diesem Void halten soll" sage ich zu ihr während ich mich anschnalle und meinen Rucksack nach hinten tue. " In meinem Traum" fing ich an und sie schaut mich an " dort hattest du kein so gutes Gefühl gehabt für ihn". Jessi schaut mich an " Habe ich auch jetzt nicht" sagt sie und macht die Musik leider, sodass wir uns besser unterhalten können. " Er hat was, dass irgendwie vertrauend wirkt, aber warum kommt er jetzt ?" "Also ich finde er macht keinen vertraulichen Eindruck" gestehe ich " Außerdem kann ich ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden" Jessi schaut mich an " und warum nicht ?" "Ja ganz einfach" stammel ich " Er wirkt sehr Arrogant" ich gestikuliere und mache ihn nach, indem ich meine Stimme dunkler mache " Ich habe von das Pack gehört! Ich will hinein !" Jessi lacht und ich muss auch mit lachen. Sie hat eine echt ansteckende Lache. " Wenn Theo nicht im Pack ist-" "Du denkst also Theo sollte hinein ?" Unterricht mich Jessi. " Ja. Ich finde er hat es verdient. Ja oke er war anfangs nicht ganz nett" gestehe ich und ernte einen überraschten Blick von Jessi. " nicht ganz nett ? Sag mal Thadschmani er war auf der bösen Seite-" " du hast recht, WAR" unterbreche ich sie sofort. " Sorry. Lassen wir das Thema, ich will mich nicht streiten okay?" Sage ich sofort und kriege ein netten Blick von Jessi. 

Diesmal werde ich an meinen Spind von Theo überrascht. Stimmt. Der versuchte Kuss. Sollten wir darüber reden ? Nein, er wird es sicherlich nochmal ausprobieren und dann kann man reden. " Hey" sagt er und kommt auf mich zu. Ich tue auf beschäftigt und sortiere meinen Spind. " oh hey Theo" ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen. " Hast du vielleicht mal Lust mit mir Motorrad zu fahren ? " ich schaue ihn an. " also wir haben es ja schon einmal gemacht und ich dachte es hätte dir vielleicht gefallen-" " Ja!" unterbreche ich ihn und bereue es sofort " ich meine ja klar, wenn es keine Umstände macht.." ich drehe mich wieder zum Spind da ich schon merke, dass ich rot werde. "Okay ich hole dich dann zum Pack Meeting gegen 15 Uhr ab" ich konnte sein Lächeln hören. Was ist wenn er gemerkt hat das ich rot wurde ? Er kann doch Emotionen riechen oder nicht ? " bis dann" sage ich, mache den Spind zu und lächel ihn an während er sich umdrehet und geht. 

Es hat geklingelt also gehe ich nun zu Biologie... ich hasse Biologie. Ich setze mich neben Jessi. Die Sitzordnung ist wie in meinen Traum auch. Theo sitzt in der vierten Reihe links und Malia und Lydia sitzen auf der rechten Seite. " hast du auch so wenig Bock wie ich ?" Frage ich Jessi und setzte mich neben ihr hin. Ich lege meine Sachen auf den Tisch und Frau Martin kommt rein. Warum schaut sie mich so an ? " Thadchaini!" Sagt sie und kommt immer näher. " Ja Frau Martin?" Ich sehe es schon kommen. Ich bin nicht ihre Lieblingsschülerin und ich weiß schon was sie von mir möchte. " Ich bitte dich heute gut aufzupassen und nicht zu quatschten während ich euch versuche etwas beizubringen. Wir wissen beide, dass du was nach holen musst nicht wahr ? " Ich sehe aus meinen Augenwinkel wie böse Jessi schaut " Ja Frau Martin das weiß ich" sage ich und hasse die nächsten 40 Minuten der Stunde jetzt schon. 

"Void... wir sollten ihn ein Vertrauen Bonus geben" sagt Scott in der letzten Pause vor Schulschluss. " ein was ?" Sage ich und schaue ihn perplext an. "Jeder hat eine Chance verdient, also void auch" sagt diesmal Isaac. Ich könnte schwören, dass die beiden ein paar sind. Vielleicht nicht offiziell oder von den beiden Unterricht geklärt, aber es fühlt sich so an. Ich habe nichts dagegen um gottes Willen, ich würde mich freuen. Ich schüttle meine Kopf um meine Gedanken wieder zu sortieren. " Also denkt ihr, dass Derek ihn ins pack lassen wird ? " Frage ich und schau in die Runde hinein. " das werden wir wohl bei dem Pack Meeting erfahren" sagt Theo und lächelt. Wow sein Lächeln ist echt schon süß, dass muss man sagen. 

Als er mich küssen wollte oder es versucht hat... warum bin ich das Handy gegangen ? Ich würde echt gerne schon wissen wie- " Thadchaini!" Ich schaue erschrocken auf und bemerke, dass ich komplett in meinen Gedanken versunken war. Oh nein. " Ja?" " Was ist die Wurzel aus 16?" Puh das geht ja noch "4" Sage ich und der Lehrer dreht sich zur Tafel um, um die 4 dran zuschreiben. Ich kann und darf nicht so oft an ihn denken. Aber wenn ich schon daran denke, dass er mich gegen 15 Uhr abholt mit deinen Motorrad, dann werde ich schon ein bisschen nervös. 

Endlich zuhause angekommen mache ich mit erstmal was zu essen. Ich esse es genüsslich auf und gehe nach oben in meinem Zimmer. Ich sehe auf der Treppe einen Schatten und renne die letzten Stufen hoch. Aber als ich angekommen bin sehe ich niemanden. Mein Fenster ist zu und es ist nichts durch sucht oder sonst was. " Wenn hier irgendeiner ist.." sage ich lauter, ich bin eh alleine zuhause. " Dann komm jetzt raus!" Und nehme mir dabei eine Glasflasche zur Hand, die ich notfalls benutzen werde. Ich schaue mich überall um, aber niemand da. Ich lege die Glasflasche wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch. "Ich werde doch nicht verrückt ?" Frage ich mich selber und setzte mich auf meinen Bett. Ich habe einen schaffen gesehen, dass weiß ich! 

Benommen sitze ich immer noch an meinem Bett, bis Theo an meinem Fenster hockt und nicht rein kommt da es zu ist. Ich erschrecke mich bei seinem Klopfen und mache das Fenster auf " Du hast mich erschreckt" sage ich " du wolltest dich gegen 15 Uhr erst kommen oder ?" Er schaut mich an " es ist 15 Uhr" ich drehe mich zu der Wand um, wo Wien Uhr hängt. Es ist pünktlich 15 Uhr. Wie lange habe ich auf meinem Bett gesessen und nichts gemacht ? " Oh" sage ich sichtlich schockiert. Theo lächelt mich an und ich muss auch einfach Lächeln. " Okay komm her" er streckt seine Arme aus und ich schaue ihn an "Oh nein nicht schon wieder. Ich nehme wirklich gerne die-" er zieht mich nah an sich ran und seine Lippen berühren meinen Ohren " Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben... du kannst mir doch vertrauen dir wird nichts passieren" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich kriege am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. "Okay" flüster ich und sehe ihn an. 

Er gibt zeigt mir wieder seinen einzigen Helm " Du brauchst auch einen" sage ich und er lacht nur " nein brauche ich nicht. Ich kann heilen und mich wird man nicht so schnell los" ich lache und er setzt mir wie beim letzten Mal wieder den Helm auf. Wir schauen uns wieder in die Augen und hätte ich den Helm nicht auf, hätte er mich zu 100% geküsst. Oder wünsche ich lit das nur ? Er schiebt das guck Fenster vom Helm ganz nach unten, sodass nichts reinfliegen kann. Er setzt sich auch auf das Motorrad. Diesmal braucht er meine Hände nicht nehmen und um seinen Bauch legen, dass mache ich von ganz alleine. Dadurch rutsche ich näher an ihn heran. " Okay schön festhalten" sagt er und startet das Motorrad.


	5. Chapter five

Thadchaini POV   
Die Motorradfahrt mit Theo ging schneller vorbei,als ich gehofft habe. Obwohl er schon einen Umweg gefahren ist. Wir sind an Straße vorbeigefahren, und niemand anders war, das war so beruhigend. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals Theo sowas unternehmen würde. Ich habe mich, immer wenn er schneller gefahren ist als am Anfang, immer näher an ihm geschmiegt. Ich weiß nicht ob es ihm aufgefallen ist, aber es passte kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns. 

An Derkes Loft angekommen, macht Theo den Motor aus und dreht sich zu mir. Er lächelt, er lächelt wie er noch nie zuvor gelächelt hat. Es hat ihn also auch Spaß gemacht. Wir gehen beide rein. Ein bisschen zu spät wie beim letzten mal auch schon. Theo gehört noch nicht richtig zum Pack, was wir heute besprechen werden. Also hoffe ich ja mal. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er aufgenommen wird. 

Wir beide gehen hinein und werden wie beim letzten Mal wieder angestarrt. " Auch mal da" sagt Jessi, aber nicht unfreundlich sondern mit einen Blick der sagt, 'was habt ihr anderes getan?' Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass nichts gelaufen ist und lächel dabei. 

"Wir müssen was besprechen" sagen Theo und ich gleichzeitig. Ich schaue ihn an, aber er schaut mit einen ernsten Blick zu Derek. Derek seufzt und verdreht kaum merkbar die Augen. "Was denn genau?" Fragt Scott und schaut in die Runde. Theo und ich kommen näher und setzen uns zu den anderen mit aufs Sofa. Neben mir sitzt Malia und Sie mag Theo nicht und das kann jetzt was werden mit der Besprechung. "Theo" beginnt Derek und weiß Anscheind nicht, wo er anfangen soll. " Ich glaube ich bin nicht der einzige der was dagegen hat, wenn du ins Pack kommen würdest" sagt er. Ich spüre wie Theo sich neben mir anspannt aber ich tue nichts dagegen. "Ihr wollt mir keine Chance geben ?" Sagt Theo und ich merke wie er sich anstrengen muss, nicht gleich laut zu werden. "Es geht nicht im Chancen Theo es-" " Doch Derek" sagt Scott. Ich schaue ihn hoffnungsvoll an " Theo hat sich gebessert" er schaut zu Theo rüber und ich schaue ihn dankbar an. "Wo? Sag mir wobei hat er sich gebessert?" Sagt Malia und sieht Theo sauer an. " Ich möchte noch mal sagen, dass er nicht auf unserer Seite war" sagt Sie. "Ich habe mich geändert!" "Du wolltest Scott umbringen!" Sagt nun Isaac. Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. "Stop! Leute er hat sich geändert. Er war nicht er selber früher" sage ich und schaue in die Runde.   
Ich sehe wie Jessi was zu Derek flüstert und bevor ich Theo fragen kann, sagt er mir schon was sie sagt, als hätte er gewusst, dass ich es wissen wollen würde. " Sie sagt zu ihm, dass er mir eine Chance geben soll und sobald ich die eine verhauhe, dass ich dann nicht mehr zum Pack gehöre" ich nicke und ich freue mich, dass Jessi der selben Meinung ist wie ich. Es ist still, aber die Blicke gehen immer wieder von Derek zu Theo rüber.   
"Eine Chance" sage ich und schaue Malia,Lydia,Isaac und Derek an. "Du bist doch nur ein Mensch. Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie wichtig es ist, einen neuen in einem Rudel aufzunehmen!" Sagt Isaac. Das tat weh zu hören von ihm, aber ich lasse es mir nicht anmerken. "Sie versucht nur mir zu helfen Issac und falls du es vergessen hast, vor nicht mal 2 Jahren warst du auch 'nur' ein Mensch" sagt Theo zu ihm und Isaac ist nun ruhig. 

"Nein" sagt Derek. Nein ? Wie ? " Was heißt nein ?" Fragt Theo und wird langsam immer aggressiver. "Nein du kommst nicht ins Pack. Du hast mehr Feinde als Freunde" sagt er. Theo steht auf und atmet tief ein und aus " Wie, sag mir Derek" er geht auf ihn zu " Wie soll ich denn neue Freunde / Verbündete gewinnen" er wird immer lauter " wenn mir keiner eine Chance gibt!" Nun hat er übertrieben und Derek angeschrien. Derek steht auf. Er ist ein kleines bisschen größer als Theo. " Darauf habe ich gewartet" warte was ? Ist das gut oder schlecht ? " Du kämpfst um das zu bekommen was du willst" ich glaube es ist ein gutes Zeichen. Theo entspannt sich und Derek klopft Theo auf dem Rücken " Wir geben dir die eine Chance die du verdienst Theo. Lass es uns nicht bereuen" sagt er und Theo dreht sich zu uns allen um " nein das werdet ihr nicht bereuen" Malia und Issac sehen nicht sehr glücklich aus, aber es wird akzeptiert. Theo sieht mich an und ich sehe ihn an. Wir Lächeln. Ich vor Freude und er vor stolz, dass er es geschafft hat. Es war von Anfang an sein Wunsch einen Rudel anzugehören. 

Er sitzt wieder neben mir, entspannt und glücklich. Malia und Isaac sind nicht so begeistert von der Idee, aber tolerieren es.   
"Jetzt geht es mit Void weiter" sagt Derek und ich höre gebannt zu "Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten, auf seinen Herzschlag gehört, auf Emotionen geachtet und nichts scheint auffällig zu sein, dass er uns anlügen, hassen oder was Böses will." Ich muss an das arrogante Lächeln und diese Hochnäsigkeit denken, dass er sofort eine Einladung wollte in unser Pack. "Also hat ihn der Nemeton hier her verleitet ?" Fragt Lydia "So wie er sagt, Ja. Und weil er von unserem Pack gehört hat war es eine Art Verpflichtung für ihn hier her zu kommen" aha "Er ist ein Kitsune, nicht wahr ?" Frage ich diesmal und kriege wieder Blicke zu spüren, als denken die, nur weil ich ein Mensch bin, dass ich von nichts wüsste "ich habe mich schlau gemacht" Sage ich. "Ja er ist ein Kitsune" 

Nachdem wir über alles geredet haben, was wichtig war, fanden Theo und ich es war Zeit zu gehen. Da ich mit ihm gekommen bin, werde ich auch wieder mit ihm gehen. Kaum sind wir draußen umarmt er mich. Er umarmt mich fest, aber nicht zu fest. Ich bin viel kleiner als er, fast 30 cm, also gehe ich ihn genau bis zur Brust. Ich kann dein Herzschlag hören, es schlägt schnell. Er umarmt mich und ich umarme ihn genau so fest zurück. Es ist ein tolles Gefühl. Es ist als würde die ganze Welt gerade auf Pause gedrückt worden sein und dieser Moment könnte für immer halten. 

Natürlich lösten wir uns. Wir lächelten uns an. "Wir haben's geschafft" sagt er "Nein Theo, DU hast es geschafft. Alleine du" sage ich und er lächelt. Wir gehen beide zum Motorrad und er fährt mich nach Hause. 

Wie gerne hätte ich zu ihm gesagt, dass er bleiben soll. Aber Vielleicht möchte er ja lieber jetzt alleine sein und sich freuen. Ich freue mich so für ihn. Sodass ich den Schatten von heute Mittag komplett vergessen hatte.


	6. Chapter six

Thadchaini POV 

Ich schaue mir gerade meinen Kleiderschrank an. Fast alles nur in Schwarz, nicht das ich mich beklage oder sowas, aber Jessi gefällt es meistens nicht, dass ich immer nur Schwarz trage. Sie hat mir sogar extra schon, als wir uns beide den selben Pulli mal gekauft haben, einen Roten statt einen schwarzen geholt. Diesen trage ich aber nicht so häufig, was ich vielleicht mal ändern sollte. Mein Handy vibriert und ich sehe, dass mir Theo eine Nachricht geschrieben hat. Sofort schleicht sich ein lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Mich hate es echt erwischt. Ich glaube ich habe mich wirklich in ihn verliebt.

Endlich ist Wochenende und ich verbringe dieses bei Jessi. Ich packe meinen Rucksack und den Roten Pulli ziehe ich heute an mit einer Jogginghose. Ich habe uns ein paar Filme eingepackt, dieses Wochenende brauchen wir glaube ich einfach mal für uns.

Kaum gehe ich aus meinem Haus steht ssio vor meiner Haustür. " was machst du hier?" Frage ich ihn und er schaut mich einfach weiter an. Nun geht sein Blick aber zu meinen Rucksack "wo gehst du hin?" fragt er mich und sieht mich an " ich werde das Wochenende bei Jessi verbringen" sage ich und murmel dabinter noch " ich glaube das brauchen wir beide einfach mal wieder". Ich lächel ihn an und möchte an ihn vorbei gehen " ich kann dich doch da hinfahren" ich drehe mich um aber ich lehne ab, denn ich wollte dahin laufen. " kann ich dich wenigstens begleiten?" jetzt lächeln wir beide und ich habe ihn zugestimmt. 

Er kommt näher und nimmt mir den Rucksack ab, der eigentlich gar nicht so schwer ist. " den brauchst du mir nicht abnehmen, der ist nicht so schwer" aber Theo lächelt nur und hängt ihn um seine Schulter. Mein Blick geht direkt dort hin. Er hat breite Schultern, nicht im Sinne von Fett sondern trainierte und muskulöse Schultern. Er muss meinen Blick wohl gemerkt haben, denn er lacht und ich schaue weg, weil ich rot werde und ich es peinlich finde, dass er weiß, dass ich ihn gut aussehend finde, aber mal ganz erhlich, wer findet Theo nicht gut aussehend? 

Den ganzen weg zu Jessi, was ungefähr 15 Minuten sein müssten zu Fuß, gingen schneller um als gedacht. Wir haben die ganze Zeit geredet, gelacht und uns 'ausversehen' immer mal wieder berührt in sinne von Hände, Arme oder Schultern. 

Jessi steht schon an ihrer Haustür und lächelt als Sie mich und Theo zusammen sieht. "Hey ihr beiden" sagt sie und siehr glücklich aus. "Hey" sagen Theo und ich gleichzeitig, siadd wir beide lachen. " Theo ich muss dich leider enttäuschen" fängt Jessi an und nimmt meinen Arm "Dieses Wochenende ist ein Mädels Wochende" sagt sie und lächelt. Sie meint es nicht böse, aber sie will ihn ärgern, weil Sie mit mir zeit verbringen kann und er nicht. Theo schaut gespielt traurig gibt mir meinen Rucksack und flüstert mit dabei ins Ohr "Schade". Ich kriege Gänsehaut. Wir winken zum Abschied und er geht. 

"Da läuft doch was" sagt sie zu mir und ich schaud sie an "eigentlich nicht, nein. Nur das er mich mal Küssen wollte" sage ich neckend und gehe schnell ins Haus rein. "WAS!?"höre ich Jessi hinter mir schreien und dann höre ich nur noch, wie die Tür zuknallt. "DU musst mir ALLES erzzählen! Aber sofort" "Ja ja das mache ich keine sorge" versichere ich ihr und sie setzt sich in der küche sofort auf einen Stuhl und signalisiert mir, dass ich gegenüber Platz nehmen soll. Kaum meine Tasche abgestellt und gerade eben hingesetzt werde ich sofort mit Fragen bombardiert.

Die meisten Fragen sind nun beantwortet, bis sie mir die allerschwerste und dennoch wichtigste Frage stellt " bist du denn auch in ihn verliebt? Denkst du er wird dich gut behandeln?" Die Antwort an sich müsste ich ja kennen. " ja, ich glaube ich habe mich wirklich in ihn verliebt" sags ich und jessi rastet komplett aus " ihr würdet auch super zusammenpassen! Was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, war einfach nur perfekt. Ihr würdet das perfekte Paar werden" schwärmt sie und somit hat sich die andere Frage, ob er mich gut behandeln würde, geklärt. Natürlich würde er mich gut behandeln. 

Was mich aber dennoch interessiert ist, was zwischen Derek läuft. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es ansprechen soll, denn Derek ist schon ein bisschen älter als wir und vielleicht habe ich es auch noch falsch aufgenommen. " beantworte mir auch eine Frage, aber ehrlich" fange ich an und merke schon, wie sie sich verspannt. " deute ich das mit Derek richtig? Oder bin ich komplett falsch?" frage ich und muss ein bisschen warten auf eine Antwort " wenn du mir nichts erzählen möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dir gerne zuhöre" .Ich glaube dieser Satz hat Sie dazugebracht sich mir zu öffnen.

" die Sache mit Derek" fängt sie an und ich höre gespannt zu " die Sache ist halt, dass er fünf Jahre älter ist als ich. Er wird 22 und ich bin erst 17 geworden" sagt sie und wirkt traurig. Ich sage erstmal nichts, denn ich weiß das sie noch mehr sagen will. " komplett falsch hast du es nicht gedeutet, aber ich glaube es ist nur einseitiges Interesse da" das glaube ich nicht. " Jessi, das Alter spielt heutzutage keine große Rolle mehr. Ich meine 5 Jahre ist gerade nicht viel, aber auch nicht wenig. Ich möchte jetzt nicht sagen, dass es komplett unmöglich wäre für euch zusammen zu kommen, es werden natürlich Schwierigkeiten auf euch zukommen ob es ein Elternteil ist oder einfach in euren Gedanken. Aber die Beziehung würde ich nicht nur wegen des Alters nicht eingehen" sage ich aus tiefsten Herzen " und warum glaubst du überhaupt, dass es nur einseitiges Interesse wäre? Ich glaube nicht, dass es nur ein einseitiges Interesse ist. Z.b. bei den Pack Meeting, da hast du Derek doch irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert" fange ich an " falls du ihn geraten hast Theo ins Pack aufzunehmen, dann hat er doch auf dich gehört. Er hat sich von deiner Meinung aus, seine geändert und das nennt man Vertrauen" Jessi schaut mich nicht mehr so traurig an. " siehst du, jetzt lächelst du wieder. Wenn er schon so ein Vertrauen in dir hat, dass er dich quasi mit entscheiden lässt, bei einem der wichtigsten Sachen, die es für ihn als Alpha Wolf gibt, dann ist das kein einseitiges Interesse" versichere ich ihr. " danke thadschmani. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun? Du hast recht, es kann kein einseitiges Interesse bestehen Punkt und wegen des Alters mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen mehr, denn du hast recht , in Wirklichkeit interessiert es doch niemandem, hauptsache wir sind glücklich" sagt sie und strahlt wieder. " eigentlich habe ich nichts getan, ich habe nur das ausgesprochen, was Du Dir nicht eingestehen wolltest" 

" okay komm jetzt lass uns Filme schauen ein Beauty Abend machen und Pizza essen" sagt jessi und genau das tun wir jetzt.

Am nächsten Morgen wachen Jessi und ich auf der Couch auf. Wir sind eingeschlafen. Es ist 11 Uhr Samstagmorgen. Ich fühle mich gutm, auch wenn mein Rücken von der Couch ein bisschem weh tut. Ich mache Jessi wach und wir machen uns beide fertig für den Tag. 

" hast du das schon gesehen?" frag Jessi jnd zeigt mir den Gruppen Chat mit Derek und allen anderen aus dem Pack. " Derek macht ein Pack meeting? Wofür denn?" frage ich und muss anVoid denken. Was ist, wenn er daran denkt Void mit inspect zu nehmen? Neim das glaube ich nicht. " ja heute ist also ein Pack Meeting, aber nicht nur" sagt sie " sondern auch einen chill Abend" einen was ? " also ein Pack Meeting plus am Ende ein normales treffen?" ich schaue verwundert " ja anscheinend schon". Okay, wird bestimmt lustig werden. " dann kannst du Zeit mit Theo verbringen und ich mit Derek" sagt Jessi und wir beide lachen. Zeit mit Theo zu verbringen wäre echt toll.


	7. Chapter seven

Thadchaini Pov 

Bei dem Pack meeting angekommen, sind Jessi und ich einer der ersten. Nur Derek und Lydia sind da."Die anderen kommen doch auch noch oder?" frage ich und sehe Derek frag würdig an. "Ja eigentlich sollten die anderen auch noch kommen, ich weiß nicht warum so viele diesmal" er schaut mich mit diesem Blick an, der Blick mit den Augenbrauen "zu spät kommen" und beendet seinen Satz. Jessi und Lydia lachen und ich lächel vor mich hin. Wir setzen uns alle erstmal auf die Couch und reden über belangloses zeug. Anscheind muss dieses Pack meeting echt nicht von bedeutung sein, wenn Derek nicht sauer ist, dass Issac, Scott, Malia und Theo zu spät kommen. "Was wollen wir eigentlich so wichtiges Besprechen?" frage ich an Derek gewandt "Es geht um Void" und nun verstehe ich nichts mehr. Er ist doch nicht ernsthaft am überlegen, ob er ihn ins Pack aufnimmt oder? 

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Theo, der mich Herzlich begrüßt hat und neben mir sitzt. Er redet gerade mit Derek. Und endlich kommen die letzten drei. Jetzt kann das meeting anfangen.

Derek schaut jeden an "Void. Er macht keinen Anschein böse zu sein" sagt er und blickt in die Runde. Theo und ich schauen uns an, denn wir mögen den beide nicht. "was soll das bedeuten Derek? Willst du ihn ins Pack lassen?" fragt Lydia und ich meine Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben, nicht im Sinne von Angst vor Derek, dass ganz und gar nicht. Eher das sie void auch nicht vertraut wie Theo und ich. Niemand sagt was, nicht mal Derek. Malia macht den Anfang "Derek? Ich weiß nicht ob-" "Er wird eine Bereicherung sein" schheidet Derek ihr das Wort ab. "Er ist stark, ein Kitsune und er hat von uns gehört" sagt Derek und scheint sehr überzeugt zu sein. Isaac, als sein Beta kommt auch zur Word "Derek, ich glaube nicht, dass wir es so schnell angehen sollten" Derek schaut ihn böse an und knurrt. Das geht zu weit. "Derek! Er hat nur das gesagt, was sich die anderen" ich zeige auf mir selber "mich eingeschlossen, nicht getraut haben zu sagen" bringe ich heraus und werde von Isaac angelächelt. "Außerdem" sage ich und will aufstehen, aber Theo hat mich zurück gehalten "würde ich es nicht bevorzugen, Void so schnell ins Pack zulassen. Er ist keine Woche hier und du bist ernsthaft am überlegen ihn ins-" " Schluss jetzt!" sagt Derek.

"Es ist mein Pack" er steht auf "ich bin der Alpha" er geht um die Couch herum "es ist meine Entscheidung" er setzt sich wieder hin und hat sich beruigt "ich denke Taktisch nach und er ist eine Bereicherung fürs Pack". Damit war alles gesagt.

"Alles gur reg dich ab, ich kann deinen Herzschlag hören und der hört sich echt aggressiv an" flüstert mir Theo ins Ohr und legt seine Hand auf mein Rücken und streicht immer hin und her. Diese Gesten liebe ich an ihn. "Danke" nuschel ich gegen seine Schulter und meine wangen tun schon weh vom lächeln. Jessi hat das gesehen und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Wie Derek gesagt hatte, werden wir noch den Abend genießen. Ich gehe in die Küche um Jessi und mir was zu Trinken zu holen. Plötzlich steht Isaac neben mir "Boah hast du mich erschrocken" sage ich zu ihm und lasse fast das Glas fallen. "Oh sorry das wollte ich nicht" sagt er "nein alles gut, was gibt's?" frage ich ihn, da ich mir nichts vorstellen kann, was er von mir möchte und stelle die Gläser zur seite. " Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für das, was ich letztens gesagt habe zu dir" Oh. Ja, daran kann ich mich noch erinnern, ich sei doch bloß nur ein Mensch und ich wüsste nicht, wie schwer und wichtig so eine Entscheidung sei. " Auf jeden Fall will ich mich dafür entschuldigen" er macht eine Pause " Es tut mir leid, es war nicht so gemeint" jetzt lächel ich "Alles gut Issac, schon längst vergessen" sage ich und klopfe ihn auf der Schulter. Er lächelt.

Ich nehme mir die Gläser wieder zur Hand und will gehen, doch Isaac hält mich zurück. Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an " Und danke, dass du für mich gestanden hast, obwohl du das hättest nicht tun müssen" er lächelt "Kein ding Isaac" ich drehe mich um und laufe zu Jessi.

22 Uhr Abends, drei Filme geschaut und nun bereit um zu Schlafen. Ich verabschiede mich von allen. Ich musste Theo eine gefühlte halbe Stunde lang überzeugen, mich alleine gehen zu lassen. Er wollte mich unbedingt nach Hause bringen, aber er soll lieber noch einen schönen Abend haben und mit dem Pack, was ihn immer mehr mag, chillen und einen schönen Abend haben. Ich musste ihn versprechen, dass ich ihn Anrufe, wenn ich zuhause bin und das werde ich auch machen.

Ich gehe ganz entspannt die Straßen entlang, es sind ungefähr 20 Minuten Fuß weg von Derek bis nach mir nach Hause. Es wäre schlimm, wenn ich keine Koofhörer dabei hätte um Musik zu hören. Zum Glück hat mir Jessi ihren Kopfhörer adapter gegeben, da meiner einen Wackelkontakt hat und es nur nervend ist, damit Musik zu hören.

Mich tippt jemand an. Ich drehe mich zu erschrocken um und sehe, dass Void direkt neben mir steht. Ich ziehe panisch meine Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und bleibe stehen. Ich atme zu schnell und ich bin immer noch unter Schock. "Hey" sagt er als hätte er mich nicht gerade zu Tode erschrocken. Ich schaue ihn böse, erschrocken und teilweise erleichtert an. Was macht der hier draußen? Und warum spricht er mich an? "Wow wow, zu fein um ein Hallo zurück zu sagen?" fragt er mit einen dämlichen Grinsen. 

" was zur Hölle willst du?" frage ich ihn sichtlich angepisst. Er lacht. Mir ist aber nicht zu lachen zu mute. " was ich will?" fragt er und schaut mich herablassend an "Nichts von dir". Wow. Ne das ist mir zu dumm. Ich lache eine fake lache und stecke mir die Kopfhörer wieder ein. Ich ignoriere ihn einfach und gehe nach hause. 

"Hey! Püppchen!" ich drehe mich um "Ich bin kein 'Püppchen' du Freak!" Einfach weiter laufen denke ich mir.   
Jetzt steht er genau vor mir "Woah!" sage ich und weiche einige Schritte nach Hinten aus. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" frage ich, aber kriege keine Antwort. Er drückt mir meine Haustürschlüssel in meine Hand. Ich starre ihn an. " Die hast du verloren, als du hin und weg warst mich zu sehen" sagt er und ich schnäube. "Ich war nicht hin und weg gewesen, weil ich dich gesehen habe" sage ich und stecke die Schlüssel wieder ein. Ich will weiter laufen, als er ruft " Danke! Bitte! Gerne gemacht!". Ich habe mich nicht bedankt.


	8. Chapter eight

Thachaini POV

"Thadchaini Nein!" schreit Theo zu mir, als ich neben Void stehe. Theo ist schwer verletzt und ich kann nicht zu ihn gehen, da ich von Void festgehalten werde. "Lass mich los!" schreie ich und trete nach ihm. Theo verliert sehr viel an Blut, er muss doch heilen? "Bitte" flehe ich Void an. "Bitte lass mich zu ihm gehen!" meine Stimme bricht immer mal wieder ab. "ich flehe dich an!" schreie ich und bekomme bloß ein freches Grinsen. "Er stirbt!" sage ich und schau zu Theo hinüber, der am Boden liegt und zu schwach ist, um sich aufzurichten. Ich versuche mit all meiner Kraft mich aus seinen Griff zubefreien, doch ich schaff es nicht. "Bitte.." flüster ich nur noch, da meine Stimme komplett versagt hat. 

Ich liege kerzen gerade im Bett. Mein Herz rast und ich bin einfach nur froh, dass das nur ein Traum war. Ich stehe auf und trinke erstmal einen Schluck wasser. Ich hatte noch nie so einen Albtraum wie jetzt. Ich gehe unter die Dusche, ich muss mich beruigen.

Frisch aus der Dusche und angezogen, denke ich an gestern,um auf andere Gedanken zukommen. Als Void mir die Schlüssel gegeben hat, die mir angeblich aus meiner Tasche gefallen sind. Was ich aber nicht bemerkt habe. Dort war aber noch ein anderer Schlüssel dabei. Und wenn ich mich jetzt noch mal genau erinner, was ich geträumt habe, dann hatte ich in Traum auch einen 'Geheimschlüssel'. Ist das derselbe Schlüssel? Oder ist das gerade einfach nur reiner Zufall? Irgendetwas war gestern doch noch bin ich am überlegen, aber ich komme nicht drauf. Langsam habe ich echt Angst, dass die Demenz von Jessi auf mich übergeht. Denke ich mir und habe ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich komme echt nicht drauf, das 'Treffen' mit Void gestern hat mich echt irgendwie aus der Bahn geworfen.

Ich lege den Schlüssel einfach in eine Box auf meinen Schreibtisch, wenn Void diesen Schlüssel vermissen sollte und es mal erwähnt, dann kriegt er den wieder. 

Ich höre gerade Musik, einfach eine Random Playlist auf YouTube, um genau zu sein darkacademia. Auf einmal klopft es an mein Fenster. Theo! Sofort muss ich lächeln und mache das Fenster auf. Er lächelt mich auch an und steigt in mein Zimmer, sehr elegant muss ich zugeben. Ich würde es nicht so schaffen. Wir begrüßen uns und währenddessen gehe ich schnell zu meinen Laptop und gehe aus YouTube raus, damit wir uns besser unterhalten können. Ich drehe mich um und Theo steht sehr nah an mir. Ich gehe weiter nach hinten und er kommt immernährr zu mir. Ich gehe so weit nach hinten, dass ich an der Tür angekommen bin. Er lächelt und ich glaube genau hier, an der Tür wollte er mich haben. Mein Gehirn setzt komplett aus. Er kommt immer näher. Wir halten die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt. Wir stehen jetzt so nah aneinander, dass keine andere Person mehr dazwischen kann. 

Theo lehnt sich nach vorne, an mein Ohr. Ich bekomme jetzt schon leichte Gänsehaut. "Du hast gestern nicht mehr angerufen" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich habe Gänsehaut an meinen ganzen Körper. Ich schaue ihn an, aber kriege kein Word raus. " Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht" flüstert er wieder in mein Ohr. Diesmal kommt er wieder näher, sodass kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns passt. Seine Hand macht eine Strähne aus meinen Gesicht weg, da ich mir noch keinen Zopf gemacht habe, sind ein paar strähnen in mein Gesicht gefallen. Er streicht mir die eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr. Wir schauen uns innig in die Augen. Seine Hand wandert zu meiner Jaw line und er beugt sich nach vorne. 

Ich spüre seine vollen, weichen Lippen auf meine. 

Es explodiert ein Feuerwerk in mir, so magisch und unter Strom bin ich. Ich bin sogar so überwältigt, dass ich den Kuss nicht erwidere. Theo lässt von mir ab, aber unsere Köpfe sind immer noch so nah, dass ich seinen heißen Atem spüren kann. "Es tut mir leid" sagt er und will wieder was sagen aber ich komme zuvor "Küss mich noch mal" raune ich zu ihm und keine Sekunde später sind seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Dieses mal aber nicht so zögerlich, sondern ich spüre diesen willen in ihn. Ich erwidere den Kuss. Meine Hände gleiten von seinen Muskulösen Armen zu seinen Schultern und von da aus zu sein Nacken, um ihn noch näher an mich zu haben. Theo fährt mein Gesicht entlang mit seinen Zarten Fingern und er lehnt sich an mich. Er streicht meine Seiten entlang und verhaart an meiner Taille. Unsere Lippen bewegen sich synchron, als hätten die nur draufgewartet. Meine Hände befinden sich nun in Theos Haaren und dieses gefühlt ist einfach nur unglaublich.

Schwer atment lösen wir uns aus dem Kuss. Theo hat verwuschelte Haare und wir schauen uns einfach an. Wir lächeln und wie gern würde ich seine Lippen wieder auf meine spüren. Er zieht mich zum Fenster "wird das jetzt unser Ding?" frage ich ihn und schaue zu ihm und das Fenster hin und her " aus dem Fenster springen?" Er lacht und ich lächel " das war mein Plan" sagt er, macht das Fenster auf, klettert raus und ich ihn nach. Er macht hinter mir das Fenster wieder zu, nimmt mich in Braut style in den Armen. Ich mache wie immer die Augen zu und als ich diese wieder auf mache, sind wir auf den Boden. "Wenn du mit mir bist, brauchst du nie Angst zu haben, ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen " sagt er zu mir und setzt mir sein Helm auf. 

Heute ist wieder ein Pack Meeting . Theo und ich sind dahin gefahren mit seinem Motorrad . Es ist aber eigentlich immer noch nicht klar, was wir eigentlich jetzt sind. Sind wir Freunde? Oder sind wir schon zusammen? Diese Fragen müssen wir noch klären und ich hoffe das passiert bald. Die Motorradfahrt mit Theo war wie immer richtig schön. Ich habe mich wie immer bei ihm festgehalten, wie ein kleiner Klammeraffe und es macht mir immer richtig Spaß, mit ihm zu fahren und ich glaube es macht ihm auch Spaß.

An Dereks Loft angekommen, gehen wir beide zusammen hinein. Und ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Ich schaue Derek und Theo an. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Warum so schnell? Ich werde ungemerkt sauer. Theo nimmt mich an der Hand, um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich mich beruhigen soll und das ich mich auf was anderes fixieren soll. Mitten in der Gruppe, steht er. Void. 

Ich kann meine Klappe jetzt nicht halten "Was macht er hier?" Frage ich nach und versuche ruhig zu bleiben. "schön dich auch zu sehen...Püppchen" Theo schaut mich an. Und in seinem Blick sehe ich schon seine Frage 'warum nennt er dich Püppchen?'. Außerdem bekommt Void ein Killerblick von Theo zu spühren. Void hebt nur seine Augenbrauen. " Er ist hier, weil er eine Bereicherung für unsere Pack ist" sagt Derek, den das ganze Gespräch nicht interessiert. Theo kann auch nicht mehr ruig bleiben. " ich musste so lange warten, um es ins Pack zu schaffen. Ich lief sehr lange alleine draußen rum, wurde verfolgt und wurde fast geschnappt und er ist nicht einmal eine Woche hier" er zeigt auf void " und ist schon im Pack, weil er angeblich eine Bereicherung ist?" seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Er geht auf Leute zu, Void selber zeigt keine Angst. " und warum nennst du sie Püppchen?!" oh nein. Ich gehe zu Theo nimm ihn an der Hand und ziehe ihn zurück ich flüster in sein Ohr " beruhig dich Theo, es ist alles gut ich erzähle dir das später". Er beruhigt sich wieder und nickt. Void macht ein Gesicht, dass mir zu verstehen gibt, dass er das alles hier sehr interessant findet. Ich schaue ihn nur böse an. 

Im Grunde haben wir nichts Wichtiges besprochen, wir wurden nur informiert, dass Void jetzt zum Pack gehört. Diese Information lässt zu wünschen übrig.


	9. Chapter nine

Thadchaini Pov

Wir sind immer noch beim Pack Meeting und ich kann einfach nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Ist wirklich keiner dagegen? Mir kommt das ja alles viel zu suspekt vor. Was ist mit Malia oder Lydia warum sagen die nichts? Ich gehe zu Lydia rüber und setze mich neben ihr auf der Couch. " findest du das nicht ein bisschen zu voreilig?" sie sieht mich normal an " nein, warum sollte ich?" Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Lydia würde doch alles hinterfragen, außer sie sieht wirklich ein, dass das ein richtiger Schachzug wäre. Aber das kann doch nicht sein, dass Theo und ich die einzigen sind, die so denken. Ich schaue rüber zu void. Jetzt gerade, hat er ein Siegerlächeln drauf. Er schaut mich an und hebt die Augenbrauen. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihm rüber. Theo behaltet mich ganz gut im Auge, ich glaube er weiß was ich Vorhaben werde.

" was hast du gemacht, damit alle auf einmal einverstanden sind, dass du hier ins Spack gehörst?" frage ich ihn flüsternt, ich will nämlich nicht, dass das alle mitbekommen. Er lacht, aber das ist so ein Lachen, wo man denken könnte, er wäre stolz darauf, dass sein Plan aufgegangen ist. 

Ich schaue ihn entgeistert an. " was gibt's denn zu lachen?" frage ich mit einer ernsten Stimme und gar nicht mehr flüsternd. Ich kriege keine Antwort. Ich war gerade dabei sauer zu werden, aber dann rief ich mir selber in Gedächtnis, dass er vielleicht will, dass ich mich so aufrege, dass das sein Plan ist. Ich beruhige mich wieder, indem ich tief ein und wieder ausatme. Sein Plan wird nicht aufgehen. " ich weiß nicht was du hast, aber du und Theo, ihr seid die einzigen die was gegen mich haben" sagt endlich, aber seine Mimik kann ich nicht deuten. " Ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan. Also was hast du gegen mich?" ich sehe ihn an und ich bin ehrlich... ich habe keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Er hat mir wirklich nichts getan. Er hat mir geholfen, indem er mir mein Haustürschlüssel wiedergegeben hat. " Dir fällt kein Grund ein, oder?" Ich antworte ihm nicht und starre auf den Boden. 

Ich verstehe das nicht. Hier läuft was falsch. Bevor Void noch irgendetwas zu mir sagen kann, gehe ich wieder rüber zu Theo. Ich merke wie Voids blick an mir kleben bleibt, währenddessen ich zu meinem Platz zurück gehe. " ich habe euch zugehört" sagt Theo zu mir während ich mich mich neben ihn setze. Ich schaue ihn an, in der Hoffnung er merkt auch, dass hier was nicht richtig läuft. Doch bevor Theo antworten kann, kommt Jessi zu mir. " Thadschmani, du solltest es vielleicht mal akzeptieren" ich soll also akzeptieren, dass wir es einen wildfremden in unserem Pack haben? " Jessi, ich kann doch nicht die Einzige mit Theo sein, die es zu früh finden" Sie schaut mich an und für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, sie würde lachen. "Ich bin ehrlich, ganz praktisch finde ich das jetzt auch nicht, aber er ist nicht böse."   
Okay, damit kann ich leben. Sie schaut mich entgeistert an. " du sagst ja gar nichts dagegen?" " ich kann ja auch nichts sagen, er hat mir nämlich schon einmal geholfen" jetzt schaut sie sehr interessiert. " wann, wie und warum hat er dir geholfen?" Fragt sie mich und ich sehe an ihrem Blick, dass sie sehr viel Interesse zeigt. " ich habe mein Haustürschlüssel verloren und er hat Inge wiedergegeben. Deswegen kann ich nichts Böses über ihn sagen" sie lächelt " wann war das? Woher wusste er dass das deiner war?" "Es war gestern, gestern Nacht. Ich bin ihm vorher begegnet und anscheinend sind mir danach meine Schlüssel runtergefallen." 

Wir haben alle noch zusammen ein bisschen abgehangen, aber Theo und ich wollen dann gegen 18 Uhr gehen. Ich verabschiede mich schonmal von allen und Theo mach das selbe. "Oh warum geht ihr denn schon?" fragt Void und schaut uns beide an. Theo antwortet " Wir haben genug" ich nicke zustimmend. "Na dann viel spaß euch beiden noch" sagt er und lächelt mir gezielt zu. Theo nimmt mich am Arm und gibt mir seinen Helm. 

Sobald wir draußen angekommen sind fängt er an zu reden. " ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht" sagt er und ich muster ihn. Warte mal... kann es sein, dass er eifersüchtig ist? Ich lächle ihn an. Aber meinen Gedanken den ich gerade hatte, werde ich erstmal nicht aussprechen. Ich versuche ihn einfach abzulenken " wie wäre es, wenn du dir echt mal einen Helm zulegen würdest" frage ich und er fängt an zu lachen " erstens habe ich einen Helm" er zeigt auf den Helm, den ich gerade in der Hand habe " zweitens ich heile, ich brauche eigentlich gar keine Schutzausrüstung" sagt er stolz. " aber was ist, wenn du eine Verletzung bekommst die irgendwie nicht heilt?" Ich sehe ihn ernst an " damit meine ich jetzt wie z.b., was ist wenn du einen Unfall hast, aber du auf einmal nicht heilst?" er sieht mich an und kommt näher. "Macht sich da jemand sorgen um mich?" fragt er lächelnd und ich werde rot.

"Ja du hast recht" sage ich und komme auch näher. Ich lege den Helm auf dem Motorrad ab und meine Hände gehen automatisch zu seinem Bizeps. "Ich mache mir sorgen" sage ich. Theos Hand gleitet an meine Wange, ich schaue ihn an. " Mir wird nichts passieren" sagt er ubd streicht mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange. "Ich werde immer da sein, ich werde immer heilen und du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen" sagt er und küsst meine Stirn. " Ich nehme das als Versprechen an, dass du mich nicht verlässt"

Wir fahren Motorrad und halten an meinem Haus an. Ich schaue auf mein Handy "22 Uhr schon?" sage ich und Theo macht den Motor aus. "Ja leider, deswegen setzte ich dich ja hier auch ab, morgen haben wir beide Schule" ich schaue traurig und er auch. "Wir sehen uns" sagt er. Ich gebe ihn den Helm und er setzt ihn auf. Ich grinse und er zwinkert. 

Gerade eben ins Haus gegangen und meine Mutter steht sofort am Eingang. " Wer ist der Junge?" och ne. " nur ein Freund Mom" lüge ich, obwohl eigentlich lüge ich ja nicht, es steht noch nichts fest. Ich gehe nach Oben in mein Zimmer und sehe, dassndas Fenster leicht auf ist, es aber zu war, als wir gegangen sind. Ich werde ein bisschen Panisch und mache es sofort zu. Ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass ein Zettel auf meinen Bett liegt. Ich hebe ihn auf und dort steht "Ich passe auf dich und auf mich auf <3 - Theo"   
Meine Wangen tun weh vom Grinsen und ich bin wirklich verliebt.


	10. Chapter ten

Void Pov 

Wiederlich dieser Theo mit Thadchaini. Warum lassen die beiden sich nicht ins Chaos mitreißen? Alle im Pack denken ich bin ein Kitsune, ein guter Kitsune. Tja ich bin aber ein Nogitsune und kein gerade guter. Ich will Chaos und verderben über die Stadt bringen. Der Nemeton ist meine größte Hilfe dabei. Ich nehme seine Kraft in Anspruch für meinen Plan. Derek Hale... ein guter Alpha angeblich, der zu schnell vertraut, was genau perfekt ist. Ich ernähre mich quasi nur von Chaos und alles drum und dran von Schmerz und alles was damit zu tun hat. Die Streitereien die es im Pack immer mal wieder gibt, die liebe ich ja zu gerne. Die geben mir immer mehr Kraft und Thadchaini und Theo sind einer der Hauptgründe, die mir Kraft geben. Die beiden sind nicht leicht um den Finger zu wickeln, was mir gerade recht ist. 

Seit dem ich in Beacon Hills angekommen bin, versuche ich überall nur Chaos anzurichten. Thadchainis und Theos Träume, mein Werk. Ich habe Thadchainis Schlüssel geklaut, während sie mit mir geredet hat, nur damit ich ihr den wiedergeben kann und damit sie verwirrt ist und nicht weiß wie sie mich einschätzen soll. Jessis,Lydias,Malias,Scotts und Issacs gefühle konnte ich durch den Nemeton beeinflussen, sodass untereinander mehr Streit geschieht. Mein nächstes und fast letztes Ziel ist, dass ich mit der Kraft die ich aus Chaos, Streit, Verwirrung und alles anderem gewinne, dass ich mir den Nemeton zur Hilfe nehmen werde und meine Freunde die Glühwürmschen los lassen werde und somit die Stadt in ein reihnes Chaos stürze. 

Ich bin nicht ohne Grund nach Beacon Hils gekommen. Ein Zuhause habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich, aber in Eichen house, dort habe ich ein Zimmer für mich ganz allein. Ich stehe vor dem Eichen house und packe in meine Jackentasche nach meinen Schlüssel für das Zimmer. Dort sind die nicht. Ich gucke in meiner Hosentasche nach und dort ist der Schlüssel auch nicht. Langsam kriege ich Panik und denke nach, wo ich den Schlüssel verloren haben könnte. Vielleicht liegt der bei Derek? Nein nein dort kann der nicht liegen. Bevor ich den Gedanken ahssprechen kann balle ich vor wut meine Hand zu eine Faust. "Thadchaini" sage ich und weiß jetzt wo der Schlüssel ist. Ich habe den ausversehen mitgegeben, als ich ihr ihre Haustürschlüssel wieder gegeben habe. 

Währenddessen ich mich auf den weg zu ihr mache und hoffe, dass sie nicht da ist, gehe ich alles nochmal durch meinen Kopf. Als ich ihr die Schlüssel entwendet habe, habe ich ausversehen meine dszu gelegt. Das muss sie generkt haben, denke ich mir. Also was ist, wenn Sie nur darauf wartet das der Schlüssel verschwindet? Ich muss dieses Risiko trotzdem eingehen. 

Nun stehe ich vor ihrem Haus. Es ist ein schickes weißes Haus mit einem Dunkelblauen Dach. Ich kletter zu ihrem Fenster hinauf und schaue ob jemand da ist. Innerlich gebe ich mir eine klatsche. Es ist Schule! Natürlich ich niemand da, außer sie schwänzt, was ich aber nicht glaube. Ich öffne das Fenster und steige in ihr Zimmer hinein. Ich schaue mir jetzt mal ganz genau an. Es ist nicht groß, aber der noch nicht ganz klein. Sie hat einen größeren Kleiderschrank daneben ein bisschen Platz und dann kommt ihr Nachtisch mit einem Bett. Ich setze mich auf ihrem Bett drauf. Gegenüber von diesem Bett, steht ein weißer schreibtisch Punkt darauf Ihr Laptop und andere Schulsachen. Wo kann sie nur meinen Schlüssel aufbewahrt haben? Ich gehe rüber zu Ihrem Schreibtisch und schaue in allen Boxen nach. Die letzte Box, eine schwarze mit silbernen Flecken drauf, die muss es sein. Ich öffne die Box und zum Glück ist der Schlüssel da drin. Es wird ihr wahrscheinlich auffallen, dass der Schlüssel weg ist. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Dann soll sie eben denken jemand ist in ihrem Zimmer eingedrungen und hat den Schlüssel weggenommen, was ja nur ich sein kann, deswegen habe ich mir auch schon ein Alibi besorgt.

So schnell wie möglich habe ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich bin Umwege gegangen, um nicht gesehen zu werden von einem aus dem Pack, es kann ja sein das immer irgendjemand was sieht. Ich gehe schnell rüber zum Eichen house. Ich öffne die Tore, gehe die Stufen hoch, vorbei an den Mitarbeitern und runter in die unterste Etage . Dort ist mein Zimmer, mit einem kleinen Bett, ein sehr kleiner Nachttisch, eine Leselampe, ein sehr mickriger schreibtisch mein Kleiderschrank und ein ganz besonderer Schrank. In diesem ganz besonderen Schrank, habe ich mein Serum aufbehalten. Nacheinander werden diese benutzt, dass hat aber noch Zeit.

Ich gehe ins kleine Badezimmer, wo eine Dusche komme eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken drin ist. Ich schaue mich im Spiegel an und ich sehe gut aus. Ich weiß gar nicht Warum Thadchaini was von Theo will, ich sehe doch mindestens genauso gut, wenn nicht sogar besser aus. Sie hat es mir schon angetan, indem sie ihre Meinung gesagt hat und sich nicht von den anderen unterdrücken lassen hat. Das hat was, da bin ich ganz ehrlich.

Zurück in mein Zimmer, gehe ich sofort zu dem besonderen Schrank. Da sind mindestens 50 Serums drinne, die ich hoffentlich alle irgendwann aufbrauchen werde. Das Serum, das ist ein Wundermittel. Es kann einen Werwolf verhindern zu heilen. Es kann dir neue Kräfte geben. Es kann dich entweder Schwächen oder dich stärken. Es kommt nur darauf an, wie viel Serum du in dir rein spritzt. Wenn man all das Serum in einen hinein spritzen lässt, dann verhindert es, dass man heilt. Im Moment habe ich ausreichend Kraft bekommen, von den ganzen Streitigkeiten die in den Pack von Derek vorliegen. Von Theo und Thadchaini, die nicht wissen was sie denken sollen. Bald habe ich genug und dann kann ich mein Ziel, mit meinem Glühwürmchen und den Nemeton, endlich erfüllen. 

Natürlich habe ich auch schon einen Plan, wie ich das letzte große Stückchen an Kraft Gewinne. Das ist ein teuflisch guter Plan und ich bin mir so sicher, dass der klappt. Wenn die nur im Pack wissen, wen die hineingelassen haben. Wenn die nur wüssten, was für eine Bedrohung ich sein kann. Wenn die auf Theo und Thadchaini gehört hätten, dann würde das alles, was in Zukunft passieren wird, nicht passieren und Beacon Hills wäre eine langweilige Stadt. 

Ich wechsel meine Kleidung und gehe wieder aus dem Eichen house hinaus. Es wird Zeit, dass ich meinem Plan in die Wirklichkeit umsetze. Chaos wird in Beacon Hills wieder herrschen und ich freue mich schon drauf.


	11. Chapter eleven

Thadchaini Pov 

Theo hat mich heute morgen von zu Hause abgeholt und meinte wir sollten die Schule schwänzen. Ich war erst nicht wirklich dafür, aber was soll's . Es nur ein Tag und am liebsten würde ich jeden anderen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Also warum nicht jetzt? " wo genau wollen wir eigentlich hinfahren?" Frage ich ihn und schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. " lass mich das schon machen, ich habe schon einen Plan" sagt er zu mir und lächelt mich an. Ich muss an gestern denken, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache und er sagte, dass er immer für mich da sein würde. Also musste ich noch mehr lächeln als ich es schon jetzt tue. Er gibt mir schon wieder sein Helm. Ich sehe ihn belästigt an. Er zieht mir den Helm wieder so sanft auf und schaut wieder, ob alles sitzt wie es sitzen sollte. Er setzt sich auf sein Motorrad und Ich setze mich direkt hinter ihm. Meine Arme sind wie immer um seinem Bauch geschlungen. 

"Und start klar?" " auf jeden Fall" sage ich und höre nur noch wie der Motor angeht. Zuerst fährt er immer rechts normal würde ich sagen. Er fährt weder zu schnell noch zu langsam komme aber denn noch nicht im richtigen Tempo. Ich glaube er braucht immer so ein Gefühl, dass ich mich wohl fühle bei ihm und dann fängt der erst richtig an Motorrad zu fahren. Er fährt Schlangenlinien um mich zu ärgern oder fährt so schnell, dass es fast unmöglich ist, mich an ihm festzuhalten, sodass er meine aneinander geschlungenden Hände in seine nimmt, damit ich bloß nicht los lasse. Ich glaube, wenn er Motorrad fährt, fühlt er sich frei, von allem abgeschottet und einfach nur er selbst. Er kann entscheiden wohin es geht und ein Tempolimit hat er auch wirklich nicht.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde halten wir an einem Waldstück an. Theo schaut nach hinten und signalisiert mir, dass ich mein Helm abnehmen soll. " Verbringen wir den Tag heute im Wald?" " Genau das war mein Plan und ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden?" Wie könnte ich denn bitte nicht damit einverstanden sein? " ja, es ist genau richtig hier" sage ich und steige mit ihm gemeinsan vom Motorrad ab. Er nimmt mir den Helm aus meiner Hand und legt diesen auf den Sitz. Er nimmt meine Hand und sagt " Lass uns einfach unsere Handys ausmachen und den Tag hier verbringen. Uns wird nichts stören und wir werden einfach hier in Ruhe sein" genau in diesem Moment nachdem er den Satz gesagt hat schickt er sein Handy raus und stellt es aus. Ich mache es ihm nach, denn eigentlich wäre ja Schulzeit also kann niemand was von mir wollen.

Wir halten die ganze Zeit Händchen, wir lachen, reden und haben einfach eine richtig schöne Zeit zusammen. "Pass auf!" Sagt Theo zu mir, doch es wäre fast zu spät gewesen. Wir Balancieren auf einen riesengroßen Baumstamm und ich bin abgerutscht aber theo hat mich aufgefangen. Ich sehe ihn in seine Augen und er schaut in meine. Diese blauen Augen. Ich muss da sein Gesicht, es ist einfach perfekt. Seine etwas längeren Haare, seine perfekt geformten Augenbrauen, seine langen Wimpern, seine Rheine und perfekte Haut und seine wohl geformten Lippen. Es ist alles perfekt. Wir küssen uns und es ist noch schöner als beim ersten Mal. 

Ich habe das Gefühl dass in mir ein Feuerwerk explodiert. Seine Finger streichen meine Wangen, meinen Nacken, mein Kinn, mein Hals, bis diese an meiner jawline innehalten. Der Kuss, der ist so liebevoll und zurückhaltend. Meine Hände wandern von seinem Bizeps zu seinen Schultern, zu seinem Nacken runter zum Bauch und wieder hoch zu seinem Kopf. Ich gehe mit meiner Hand durch sein Haaren und die sind so weich. Unsere Lippen sind wie füreinander gemacht, als würden diese perfekt zueinander passen.

Wieder schwer atmend lösen wir uns, doch nicht komplett. Unsere Köpfe sind immer noch so nah aneinander, dass ich sein heißen Atem spüren kann. Ich küsse ihn noch mal . Ich kann nicht anders. 

Theo hat damit anscheinend nicht gerechnet, da er erst den Kuss nicht erwidert hat, doch nach einer Sekunde hat er all seine Gefühle in diesem Kuss hinein gelegt. Unsere Hände wandern von oben nach unten , von links nach rechts und ich liebe es. Ich liebe ihn. 

Wir lösen uns schon wieder, unsere Köpfe sind diesmal nicht mehr so nah aneinander und er lächelt mich mit dem breitesten Lächeln an, dass ich jemals bei ihm gesehen habe. Ich tue es ihm gleich, obwohl ich immer noch mit Strom und Adrenalin vollgepumpt bin, denn diese Küsse, die sind das beste was ich jemals erlebt habe. " Du bist so schön" sagt ihr und streicht über meine Wange. Ich glaube ich werde leicht rot und möchte nach unten schauen, doch seine Hand gleitet sofort zu meinem Kinn und dieses zu ihm nach oben, sodass ich ihn anschauen muss. " Möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein?" Ich kann gerade nicht glauben, dass er mir diese eine , wichtigste Frage gestellt hat. "Ja" sage ich und meine Stimme versagt leicht. Ich küsse ihn. Nicht so wie gerade, aber dennoch ist es ein Kuss mit gefühlen. "sehr gerne möchte ich mit dir zusammen sein Theo" sage ich nun im ganzen Satz und er lächelt mich an. Und plötzlich nimmt er mich hoch, umarmt mich und dreht sich mit mir im Kreis. Wir sind glücklich, sehr glücklich sogar und das kann uns heute keiner mehr nehmen. Ich habe mich verliebt und wie ich mich verliebt habe. Es ist unglaublich, es ist einfach unbeschreiblich dieses Gefühl.

Obwohl wir schon seit ein paar Stunden zusammen sind, kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Wir laufen gerade Händchen haltend wieder zurück zum Motorrad. Wie kann das sein? Dass ich so ein Glück habe, dass Theo genauso empfindet wie ich.   
Ich bin immer noch voll mit Adrenalin und Glückshormonen, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich sagen soll. Er ist so ein Gentleman, er hat Respekt, gutes Benehmen und er ist einfach nur perfekt. 

Am Motorrad angekommen küsst mich Theo auf meine Stirn und setzt mir den Helm auf. Ich lächel ihn an und wir beide setzen uns auf sein Motorrad. Leider müssen wir jetzt schon gehen, da die Schule eigentlich schon seit einer Stunde aus ist und meine Mutter sonst Verdacht schöpft, dass ich gar nicht in der Schule war. Wie gerne würde ich einfach den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Zu Hause angekommen dachte ich, dass Theo wieder zurück fährt, doch er stellt sein Motorrad ab und klettert zu meinem Fenster hinauf. Ich freue mich so hart, dass ich ein gigantisches Lächeln auf meinen Lippen trage, was meiner Mutter natürlich sofort auffällt. "Endlich lächelst du mal" sagt sie, als ich gerade wegs auf dem weg zu meinem Zimmer bin. "Es ist ein schöner tag" sage ich, was auch nicht gelogen ist. 

Oben in meinem Zimmer angekommen, steht Theo schon in mein Zimmer. Ich mache die Tür zu und er kommt direkt zu mir hinüber und küsst mich. Er drückt mich leicht gegen die Tür und unser Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher nicht im Sinne von Intima, sondern von den Gefühlen die wir beide in den Kuss stecken. Wie sollte ich bloß ohne ihn Leben können ?


	12. Chapter twelve

Thadchaini Pov 

Gestern Abend ist Theo dann doch noch gegangen und ich war so müde von unseren Tag zusammen , dass ich sofort eingeschlafen bin. Ich freue mich schon diese Nachrichten Jessi zu erzählen. Sie wird sich riesig darüber freuen und ich möchte sehr gerne den Stand der Dinge wissen, wie es mit Derek zurzeit läuft. Ich persönlich denke, das ist nicht so einfach für die beiden werden sollte, wenn die überhaupt zusammen kommen sollten. Der Alters Unterschied ist jetzt nicht das größte Problem, aber ich weiß nicht ob das klappt mit Dereks Vergangenheit und alles. Vielleicht möchte er sich auch gar nicht mehr richtig binden, so wie Jessi aus möchte. Währenddessen ich mir diese vielen Gedanken gemacht habe, habe ich mich schon angezogen und gehe jetzt runter, weil mich Jessi wie jeden Morgen mit ihrem Auto abholen wird. 

" Hey Thadschmani" ruft sie sofort aus dem Fenster und es ist sehr gutes Wetter, also hätte ich mir meine Winterjacke echt sparen können. Ich steige in ihrem Auto und werde sofort mit Fragen überhäuft. " ich weiß ganz genau, dass du gestern nicht krank warst. Also was hast du mit Theo gemacht?" Fragt sie mich bevor sie überhaupt losfährt und ich mich angeschnallt habe. Sie kennt mich einfach zu gut und weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht krank war und den Tag mit Theo verbracht habe. Ich schnalle mich erst an, tu meinen Rucksack nach hinten und atme einmal tief ein und aus. " ja, ich war nicht krank und habe den Tag mit Theo gestern verbracht" versuchte ich so monoton es geht so sagen, aber für Jessi klingt eh alles immer gleich. " Thadschmani! Jetzt sag schon, was habt ihr gemacht?" Sie fährt einfach immer noch nicht los, gleich kommen wir noch zu spät. " Ich sage dir das erst, wenn du endlich mal losfährst, denn sonst kommen wir zu spät und bei Frau Martin möchte ich echt nicht zu spät kommen" sage ich wahrheitsgemäß und endlich startet sie das Auto. " Also soll ich erzählen?" Frage ich Sie noch, um sie zu nerven. Doch von ihr alleine kriege ich nur einen Killerblick und ihre Killer Blicke haben es echt drauf. " okay, wo soll ich nur anfangen?" Ich denke ein bisschen nach und ich werde es erst am Schluss sagen, dass ich mit ihm zusammen gekommen bin. 

Alles erzählt, nur das wichtigste Detail fehlt. " und wir sind zusammen gekommen" sage ich so leise, dennnoch irgendwie laut und sehr schnell heraus. Natürlich hat mich Jessi dennnoch verstanden und sie rastet komplett aus. "Warte was!?" fragt sie und schaut mich an. Moment " Jessi schau auf die Straße!" oh gott. "Oh ja hast recht" sagt sie nun und sieht nur noch die Straße an.   
" Du willst mir also sagen, dass du jetzt endlich mit Theo zusammen gekommen bist? Und, dass du mir das nicht vorher erzählt hast? Ich meine wofür hast du ein Handy? Sind wir nicht beste Freunde? Warum erfahre ich das erst Stunden später?" sagt sie gespielt beleidigt und das tut sie immer, wenn ich ihr etwas nicht sofort erzähle, aber es ist lustig. Ich lache sie aus. " ja es tut mir leid. Ich war selber ein bisschen überfordert, aber wir haben uns geküsst und das nicht nur einmal und ich bin einfach so glücklich" Jessi lächelt mich mit ihrem ganzem Herzen an " das wollte ich hören . Ich wollte hören, dass du glücklich bist. Ich freue mich so sehr für dich. Du kannst gar nicht glauben wie sehr ich mich für dich freue, weil ich es selber nicht glauben kann, dass ich mich so für eine Person freuen kann" ich weiß ganz genau, dass Jessi mir das gönnt, sie ist ehrlich und man merkt ihr das richtig an, dass sie sich mega freut. Ich lächel sie an und das geht die ganze Fahrt so weiter.

An der Schule angekommen, stelle ich mir auch schon die erste Frage. Wollen Theo und ich das öffentlich machen? Werden wir uns zur Begrüßung küssen? Oder lassen wir das alles erstmal noch ein bisschen verdeckt laufen? Das hätten wir gestern echt klären sollen. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich jetzt machen soll, wenn ich ihn treffe und die anderen dabei sind.

Mit Jessi gehe ich in den Biologiekurs rein, mit Frau Martin. Die mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden kann und mich immer ermahnt, obwohl ich gar nichts mache. Ich setze mich an meinen Tisch und Theo ist noch gar nicht da. Was ist wenn er es doch nicht ernst gemeint hat und jetzt gar nicht mehr kommt? " ich weiß ganz genau was du gerade denkst. Du denkst doch jetzt nicht etwa nur weil Theo nicht da ist, dass er es nicht ernst meint oder?" Ich schaue Jessi komplett verstört an. Warum weiß sie so oft, was ich denke? Manchmal wollen wir sogar dieselben Sätze sagen und sind dann mega hysterisch drauf, weil das manchmal echt unheimlich ist. " nein daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht Punkt ich dachte an ehm ich dachte an" Stammel ich und gebe ihr somit klar, dass sie recht hatte. 

"Du hast mir mit Derek geholfen" sagt sie und schaut mich an "und nun werde ich dir mit Theo helfen. Erstens, wenn er es nicht ernst meinen würde, Thadschmani,sei mal ehrlich, warum sollte er sich dann die Mühe machen mit dir einen Tag zu verbringen?" Sie schaut mir sehr ernst in die Augen "dich nett zu behandeln, dich zu küssen und generell sein Verhalten, dass wäre viel zu anstrengend. Glaub mir." Sie macht eine kurze Pause "Zweitens, du kennst Theo am besten. Du musst doch wissen, was er ernst meint, oder nicht?" Sie zeigt nun auf mein Kopf "Ganz tief in dein Gehirn Thadschmani, weißt du, dass er das ernst meint und ich weiß echt nicht, was in dir gerade sagt, dass er es nicht ernst meinen könnte, aber es stimmt nicht." Jetzt schaut sie nicht mehr mich an, sondern zur Tür "Da, er verspätet sich gerade nur" und ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn. Immer wieder raubt er mir meinen Atem. Wir lächeln uns an und er geht zu seinem Platz. 

Doppelstunde Bio ist endlich vorbei und ich gehe jetzt zu Theo rüber. " Hey" begrüße ich ihn diesmal richtig und lächel ihn an . Er tut genau das selbe. " ich glaube wir sollten was besprechen" flüstere ich ihn zu " ja das sollten wir glaube ich wirklich" stimmt er mir zu " lass uns aber an einem anderen Ort gehen okay?" ich stimme ihm zu und er nimmt meine Hand und lotzt mich zu Coach Büro. Er macht die Tür auf und ich gehe schnell hinein und er schließt diese wieder. " also ich denke-" und ich werde von ihn geküsst. Sofort erwidere ich seinen Kuss und meine Hände gleiten sofort zu seinem Haar. Er drückt mich leicht gegen die Tür und seine Hände gleiten überall in mein Gesicht, meine Taille bis sie bei meinem Haar innehalten. Wir vertiefen den Kuss, denn keiner von uns kann aufhören. Er hebt mich hoch und trägt mich zu Coach's schreibtisch. Er zieht mein Oberteil hoch und ich seins. " wir sollten nicht drüber reden" haucht er mir in meinem Ohr schwer atmend. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper verteilt. " ja das kann warten" flüstere ich leicht betäubt von meinen Sinnen. 

Doch die Schulklingel klingelt und wir beide atmen erschöpft und verärgert aus. Wir schauen uns an und lachen " ich wusste gar nicht dass 20 Minuten so kurz sein können" sagt Theo und ich muss lachen. Ich richte seine Haare wieder und er schaut mich mit einem Engelsblick an. Wir gehen beide hinaus und er küsst mich vor der ganzen Schule. Ja das Gespräch hat sich erledigt.  
Wir gehen beide getrennte Wege und ich werde von jedem angestaart, erst recht von den Mädchen.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Thadchaini Pov 

Der Schultag war heute ewig lang und ich freue mich einfach nur noch zu Hause zu chillen. Theoretisch wollte ich noch mal in die Innenstadt gehen, um mir ein neues Heft zu besorgen, weil meins voll geworden ist , aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das heute noch tue.

Es sind jetzt zwei Stunden vergangen, indem ich Hausaufgaben, gelernt und dabei Musik gehört habe. Ich raffe mich jetzt einfach auf und gehe in die Innenstadt und hole mir das blöde Heft, denn sonst kann ich heute nicht in Ruhe schlafen und ich habe keine Lust, morgen schon wieder auf ein Collegeblock zu schreiben.

Ich mache mich fertig, gehe die Treppen runter, nehme mir die Hausschlüssel mit, Portemonnaie, Handy und gehe los. Es ist echt warm geworden und eigentlich bräuchte ich auch noch eine neue Jacke. Ich habe heute eh nichts besseres zu tun, mal schauen ob ich mir noch eine neue Jacke hole. Ich habe halt echt nur eine Winterjacke, aber ohne Jacke ist es auch ein bisschen zu kalt. Man braucht ungefähr 20 Minuten bis in die Innenstadt und gute 15 Minuten bin ich gelaufen, bis sich Void in einem hellblauen, sehr großen, aber etwas älteren Jeep vorfinde. Ich schaue ihn an, was mir ein bisschen schwer fällt, da es schon dämmert und die Sonne langsam aber sicher untergeht. Er fährt ziemlich schnell und unbedacht auf der Straße. 

Ich bleibe stehen und rufe "Void!" Ich winke zu ihm und er sieht mich an, fährt aber nicht langsamer. Ich weiß nicht ob das sein Ziel ist, aber er rasst geradewegs in einem Baum hinein . "Void Stop!" Rufe ich und fange an zu rennen, damit er nicht in diesen Scheiß Baum rein fährt. Hat er keine Kontrolle über Gas und Lenkrad? Was passiert hier gerade? 

"Void!" Schreie ich und renne solang bis ich es mit meinem eigenen Auge sehe, wie er in den Baum reinfährt. Ich kriege Panik, renne schneller und schreie nach Hilfe. Ich renne so schnell, dass ich fast stolpere. Endlich angekommen und völlig außer Atem sehe ich in das Auto hinein. Blut.

"Void?!" frage ich nach und kriege immer mehr Panik. "Void!? Bist du wach!?" ich schaue ihn an und gehe um den Wagen herum. "Void hörst du mich!?" schreie ich ihn an und versuche die Fahrertür aufzubekommen, wss sehr schwierig ist, da diese eingeklemmt ist. 

Ich werde dieses Bild nie wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Ich kann nicht in den Wagen hinein und kriege immer mehr Panik. Er kann mich nicht hören, ist bewusstlos und überall ist Blut. Er ist angeschnallt sein Kopf ist blutüberströmt und er sieht echt nicht gut aus. "scheiße" sage ich immer wieder und wieder. Ich muss was machen. Ich rufe den Krankenwagen an. " Void falls du mich hören kannst" sage ich zu ihn und hole mein Handy raus "Ich werde jetzt den Krankenwagen anrufen. Es wird alles gut!" 

Warum ist hier niemand? Warum ist hier zum Teufel niemand?! Ich versuche immer wieder verzweifelt die Fahrertür auf zu bekommen, aber es geht einfach nicht, ich kriege die nicht auf. Nach langen Überlegen, nach wirklich sehr langen Überlegen habe ich Theo angerufen. Er mag ihn zwar nicht und ich eigentlich auch nicht, aber ein Pack Mitglied muss man helfen.

Theo komm mit den Krankenwagen zusammen an, er sieht mich komplett verwirrt an und ich renne zu ihm und umarme ihn sofort, " ich-ich -ich wollte einfach nur...und dann... er kam einfach... und ich glaube-" "pssst" sag Theo und nimmt mich in den Arm und streichelt mir über die Wange, über den Rücken, über den Kopf. " beruhig dich erstmal es wird alles gut" sagt er zu mir und ich weiß, dass er mein schnellen Herzschlag hören kann und ihn das wahrscheinlich sehr nervös macht. Ich beruige micb wirklich in seinen starken Armen und ich gebe ihn einen Kuss. " Danke" hauche ich komplett fertig und Umarmt mich noch fester, als wäre ich das wertvollste und wichtigste, was er beschützen muss vor allen anderen. 

Während Theo mich beruigt, haben die Ärzte Void aus den Wagen geholt und nun sehe ich ihn deutlicher. Er hat eine fette Platzwunde am Kopf und seine Beine und Arme sehen nicht gerade richtig aus. Ich schaue Theo an und er mich. " möchten sie mitfahren?" fragt mich eine Ärztin ich schaue Theo an und er schaut nicht gerade begeistert, aber er lächelt und nickt mir zu " fahr mit, ich komme später nach" sagt er " das wird glaube ich nicht gehen" sagt die Ärztin zu ihm " warum nicht?" er und ich schauen sehr vereirrt, aber ich kann mir schon denken warum. "Der Patient, Void. Er braucht pause und zu viele in einem Raum kann ihn stressen, was nicht sehr gut ist" erklärt sie und hängt noch ein "Ich hoffe sie verstehen das" hinten ran und geht wieder.

"Es ist alles gut. Fahre du mit ihm, ich rufe Dich an, oder du rufst mich. Alles ist gut" versichert er mir und gibt mir einen Stirnkuss. Also gehe ich zu den Krankenwagen hin . Ich drehe mich um und winke Theo zu und lächel ihn an und hauche ein Danke, was er höchstwahrscheinlich verstanden hat. Eh sieht mich an und startet sein Motorrad und ich gehe nebenbei in den Krankenwagen hinein und sehe Void, wie er da verletzt und bewusstlos liegt.

Die ganze Fahrt bis zum Krankenhaus, habe ich die ganze Zeit nur überlegt, wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe Void angeschaut und habe nur gehofft, dass es ihm schnell wieder besser geht. Natürlich hatten wir Startschwierigkeiten gehabt, aber er ist immer noch ein Mensch und er gehört zum Pack. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass wir das klären können und das es ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder besser geht.

Ich werde erst in ein Wartezimmer geschickt, wo ich sofort Theo Anrufe und ihn sage, was Sache ist. Viel kann ich ihn nicht sagen, denn ich weiß selber nicht genau, was los ist, aber ich sage ihm, dass ich gerade im Wartezimmer Hocke, mit einem sehr schlechten, ekelhaften Kaffee und einfach hoffe, dass ich bald, nachdem die Operation, die anscheinend gebraucht werden musste, zu ihm kann. Wir haben noch ein bisschen hin und her gequatscht und ich glaube, er wollte mich einfach nur ein bisschen aufheitern und auf andere Gedanken bringen, was ziemlich schwer war, da ich in einem Krankenhaus bin und einfach nicht mehr weiß wohin mit mir. 

Ich sehe einer Krankenschwester auf mich zu laufen " Theo warte, ich glaube Moment" "sie dürfen ihn jetzt sehen" sag mir die Krankenschwester sehr nett. " danke" sage ich und die Krankenschwester kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor. " sind Sie Scotts Mutter?" Nun lächelt sie mich an " ich wusste doch, dass ich dich kenne" sagt sie und überleg noch mal wer ich sein könnte "Thadchaini" sage ich und hänge noch leise " ich bin mit Scott in Derek's Pack" dran. Nun schaut sie noch fteundlicher als vorher. " ist Void auch einer von euch?" " ja das ist er. Wie geht es ihn?" frage ich Sie und habe glatt Theo am Telefon vergessen. " Theo ich melde mich später noch mal okay? Ich kann ihn jetzt besuchen kommen" sage ich am Telefon " klar mach das. Ich liebe dich" hat er gerade wirklich ich liebe dich gesagt? " ich dich auch" sage ich und lege auf. Melissa McCall sieht mich lächelnd an " okay, er ist im Raum 211" sagt sie zu mir und verschwindet wieder, ohne mir meine Frage zu beantworten, da ein neuer Patient reingeschoben wird.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Thadchaini Pov 

Ich gehe jetzt zum zweiten Stock hinauf und suche die Zahl 211. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst dort reinzugehen Punkt ich weiß auch nicht was mich dort erwartet. Was ist wenn es viel schlimmer ist, als das was ich vermute? Theo muss den Pat bescheid sagen, die müssen das Wissen. Aber die können ihn jetzt nicht alle besuchen kommen. Wenn, dann nur einer, ich glaube Scott wird das ja wohl verstehen. Der letzte Raum im zweiten Stock ist die 211. Ich klopfe, obwohl ich vermute dass wir eh nicht wach ist. Nach drei Sekunden mache ich langsam die Tür auf und gehe hinein. Was ich dort sehe, lässt mich ein bisschen traurig dastehen. Void ist an 2-3 Maschinen angeschlossen, hat eine Beatmungsmaske auf, seine Platzwunde wurde genäht, sein rechtes Bein liegt hoch. Ich nehme mir den Stuhl und richte ihn neben seinem Bett. Ich setze mich drauf. Ob er mich hören kann?

Er sieht so friedlich aus. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er fertig und kaputt aussieht, aber er sieht friedlich und ruhig aus. Ich glaube das machen die Beruhigungsmittel oder die Narkose. Aber seine typische Augenringen, sind natürlich immer noch da. Ich sehe ihn mit voll Mitleid an und frage mich immer noch, ob er die Kontrolle über das Lenkrad verloren hat oder ob jemand anderes sich daran zu schaffen gemacht hat. 

Mein Handy habe ich auf lautlos gestellt, damit falls es klingeln sollte, es ihn nicht aufweckt oder in Panik verschiebt. Also habe ich rein gar nichts getan die letzten zwei Stunden und einfach nur gehofft, dass er aufwacht und mir vielleicht erzählen kann, was genau passiert ist. Ich habe sehr darüber nachgedacht, warum ich ihn eigentlich nicht gemacht habe. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder Punkt er war anfangs so arrogant und so besitzergreifend gewesen, habe mir denn noch aber geholfen. Ich habe ihm Unrecht getan und es tut mir voll leid. Ich denke, dass er eigentlich gar kein so schlechter Typ ist, wenn er sein arrogantes Lächeln weglässt. Ich muss selber schmunzeln bei diesem Gedanken.

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich die Tür nicht aufgehen hören habe und ich erschrecke mich " Oh Entschuldigung, die Besucher Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei" sagt eine sehr nette Krankenschwester zu mir. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? " oh nein alles gut ich habe mich nur ein bisschen erschrocken. Wie spät ist es denn jetzt?" Die Krankenschwester schaut auf ihre Uhr " 20 Uhr" oh was, schon so spät? " okay danke, dann werde ich jetzt wohl gehen." Bevor ich den Raum verlasse muss ich sie noch was fragen " entschuldigen sie bitte" fange ich an und sie lächelt mich an " ab wann fangen denn hier die besucherzeiten wieder an?" "Ab 8 Uhr morgens" ich lächel sie an und ich verabschiede mich. 

Müde und ein bisschen niedergeschlagen gehe ich aus dem Krankenhaus heraus und sofort muss ich lächeln. Theo steht mit seinem Motorrad sofort vor dem Krankenhaus, als hätte er gewusst dass die besucherzeiten nur bis 20 Uhr gehen. " Hey" sage ich zu ihm, renne zu ihm und umarme ihn. Er empfängt mich mit offenen Armen und ist am lächeln. " wie geht es Dir?" Fragt er mich und habe diesen einen Blick drauf, den ich nur zu gut kenne, dass er mir damit vermittelt, dass ich bei ihm nicht lügen kann, weil er auf mein Herz achtet. " ich weiß nicht genau wie ich mich fühlen soll" sage ich ehrlich und er schaut mich an " jetzt in diesem Moment, geht es mir gut, weil du da bist" sage ich und küsse ihn. Theo erwidert den Kuss und trägt mich auf sein Motorrad. " ich fahre dich nach Hause, bevor deine Mutter noch denkt ich hätte dich entführt oder so" sagt er ein bisschen schwer atmend von Kuss aber dennoch lacht er dabei und ich lache mit ihm. " bleibst du denn noch bei mir?" Er küsst mich und antwortet " ich würde die ganze Nacht bei dir bleiben, das kann ich zwar nicht, aber ich bleibe so lange wie ich kann" das macht mich wieder so glücklich, dass ich einfach schnell nach Hause will, damit ich mit ihm Kuscheln kann. 

Zuhause angekommen schläft meine mum schon und ich schleiche mivpch so leise es geht nach Oben. Dort angekommen steht Theo schon in mein Zimmer und schaut sich um. " möchtest du was trinken? Ich kann was aus der Küche holen wenn du willst" frage ich ihn aber er schüttelt nur den Kopf. " komm her und wir kuscheln" sagt er und das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich werfe ihn aufs Bett und lege mich halb auf ihn drauf.

" Warum warst du eigentlich heute an diesem Ort?" fragt Theo. " Ich wollte in die Innenstadt gehen und mir ein Heft und vielleicht noch eine Jacke kaufen, bis ich dann Void gesehen habe, in diesen Jeep, den ich vorher noch nie gesehen habe" sage ich und er nickt. " ich finde es gut, dass du mich angerufen hast." ich merke das er lächelt. " Warum sollte ich dich denn nicht anrufen?" frage ich ihn und er schluckt einmal " ich weiß nicht, ich dachte vielleicht würdest du nicht wollen, dass ich dabei wäre oder so" ich rolle mich von ihm runter und schaue ihn ernst an. Er sieht ein bisschen bedrückt aus. Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Wange und streichel diese " Ich will dich immer dabei haben . Am besten würde ich dich 24/7 dabei haben wollen . Ohne dich, fühle ich mich nicht komplett" gestehe ich ihn. " Außerdem, bist du der Einzige, der mich beruhigen kann in so einer Situation" sage ich noch und sein Grinsen wird immer größer. " Warst du am Telefon ein bisschen verwundert?" ich denke mal er meint, dass ich liebe dich. " Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand soetwas zu mir sagt. Erst recht hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du sowas zu mir sagen würdest." gestehe ich ihn und nun hält er eine rede " ich bin gerade eher etwas überrascht, dass noch niemand vor mir das zu dir gesagt hat." sagt er und küsst mich " andererseits, bin ich sehr froh, dass das noch nie jemand anderes zu dir gesagt hat" Wir küssen uns wieder und ich lächel ihn an. 

Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich mitten in der Nacht aufwache, so gegen 2 Uhr morgens, liegt ein Stück Papier neben mir und Theo ist leider weg. Ich schaue mir das an und lese mir genau durch, was sie mir geschrieben hat. " Du bist so süß, wenn du schläfst und ich habe dich so lange, wie ich kann beobachtet und dich im Arm gehalten. Träum was schönes und erschreck dich nicht, dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Ich liebe dich - Theo" ich lege den kleinen Zettel auf meinen Schreibtisch und schlafe mit einem dicken Grinsen ein. Ich liebe ihn so sehr.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Theo Pov

Ich gehe heute morgen sofort zu Void, ob die Besuchszeiten es zu lassen oder nicht. Es ist mir egal. Ich muss mir selber ein Bild davon machen. Es ist 7:30 Uhr am morgen, ich habe heute noch Schule, also sollte ich mich beeilen und ihn fragen. Das Krankenhaus ist vor mir und ich weiß, dass Void im Zimmer 211 liegt. Ich gehe unauffällig rein und versuche keinen anzutreffen, den ich kennen könnte. 

211, da ist es ja. Ich kloofe bevor ich rein gehe und trete nach einpaar sekunden ein, als Void überraschender weise sagt, dass ich eintreten soll. Ob er weiß, dass ich es bin? Sicher nicht.Ich mache die Tür auf und sehe ihn. Er sieht ein bisschen müde aus. "Hey" sagt er und ich begrüße ihn auch. "Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet" sagt er und das glaube ich ihn. "Ich habe Fragen" sage ich kurz und knapp hnd er sieht mich verständnisslos an. "Ich kann dir aber keine Antworten geben" sagt er mit diesem lächeln im Gesicht, wo ich wieder sauer werden könnte.

" du weißt also nicht, wie das passiert ist?" er sieht mich an " nein Theo, kein Schimmer" alles umsonst war das hier. Ich will wieder gehen doch void sagt noch was, was mich ziemlich sauer macht " sag mal Thadchaini danke, dass Sie so lange bei mir hier geblieben ist. Oh und Sag mal, hätte ich da noch eine Chance bei ihr?" ich drehe mich ruckartig zu ihm um. " Nein, du hast keine Chance bei ihr!" Sage ich ziemlich laut zu ihm und ich muss mich beherrschen nicht komplett ausrasten. Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen kann, womit er mich weiter provozieren kann, somit ich ihn schlage, gehe ich lieber raus. 

Es ist 7:45 Uhr und ich steige auf mein Motorrad und fahre so schnell wie es geht zur Schule. 

Void Pov 

Wie schön das war, diese Aggressivität, Eifersucht die gibt mir viel Kraft. Eigentlich liege ich komplett sinnlos im Krankenhaus, denn mein Plan war es, genau das hier anzurichten. Theo wird eifersüchtig, Thadchaini weiß nicht was sie denken soll, Trauer, Mitleid, Aggressivität und alles mögliche gibt mir Kraft. Mein Plan verläuft einfach perfekter als perfekt.

Eigentlich bin ich jetzt hier nur um Zeit zu schinden, aber ich weiß eigentlich nicht wofür. Ich weiß nicht soll ich noch den Tag hier bleiben oder soll ich mich raus schreiben lassen? Nein ich bleibe den Tag noch hier. Vielleicht kommt ja Derek noch und Thadchaini wird auch noch kommen. Ich gehe mal davon aus dass Theo und Thadchaini jetzt ein Paar sind. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe ihre Unsicherheit gespürt, ich weiß zwar nicht genau in was, aber das werde ich ja wohl noch herausfinden. Wenn ich das richtige vermute, dann wird das, was ich heute vor habe genau perfekt sein.

Ich reiße mich von den Maschinen frei und verlasse mein Zimmer. Ich muss schauen ob ich hier vielleicht eine Art beruigungsmittel finden kann. Vielleicht könnte ich das ja mal irgendwann gebrauchen? Man weiß ja nie. Ich merke mir meine Zimmernummer 211 und gehe langsam den Gang entlang. Ich versuche nicht aufzufallen und schaue mich um. Viele Krankenschwestern die sehr viel zutun haben, dass kann ich ja zum Vorteil nutzen. "Hey halt!" ich drehe mich geschockt um und eine gut aussende Krankenschwester mit Braunen lockigen Haaren im Pferdeschwanz kommt auf mich zu. "Du bist Void, nicht wahr?" woher kennt sie mich? "Ja, Void-Stiles um genau zu sein" antworte ich normal. "Du darfst dein Zimmer eigentlich nicht verlassen Void" sagt sie zu mir und fasst meine Schultern an und leitet mich wieder zu meinem Zimmer. 

"Was bist du?" fragt sie mich und ich sehe Sie entgeistert an "Wie bitte?" frage ich nichts ahnend und sie zwinkert "ich bin Scotts mum, Melissa McCall" sagt sie und nun weiß ich also Bescheid. "Oh das wusste ich nicht, Entschuldigung" sie lächelt mich an "Alles gut. Also was bist du ? Ein Werwolf anscheind ja nicht" sagt sie und zeigt auf meine Platzwunde die nicht verheilt ist, was es offensichtlich macht. " Nein bin ich nicht" gespielt lache ich und sage noch "ich bin ein Fuchs, ein Kitsune" sage ich und ihr Gesicht spricht Bände "Sie haben keine Ahnung oder?" frage ich und lächel dabei "Nein Entschuldige" sagt Sie und sind an der Tür meines Zimmers angekommen. 

Ich mache die Tür auf und sie wird sofort hysterisch "Void!" ich sehe sie an " Du hast dich von den Maschinen befreit?" sie schaut mich empört an "ich brauche diese nicht mehr" sage ich und sie schaut mich vorwurfsvoll an "Natürlich brauchst du noch diese Maschinen!" Sie packt mich an den Schultern und leitet mich zum Bett. "Leg dich wieder hin" sagt sie und deckt mich wieder zu.

Ich schaue sie an und stelle fest, dass ich jetzt ähnlichkeiten mit Scott erkennen kann. Die Augen auf jeden Fall. 

Nachdem sie mich zugedeckt und an allen Maschinen dran angeschlossen hat, hat sie endlich wieder mein Zimmer verlassen. Mein Plan ging jetzt nicht so wirklich auf, mir ein paar Beruhigungsmittel oder sonstiges zu klauen, aber vielleicht brauche ich das ja auch gar nicht. Ich bin relativ müde und ich versuche ein bisschen weiter zu schlafen.

Thadchaini pov 

Schule war heute sehr anstrengend, aber nun stehe ich vor dem Krankenhaus. Ich gehe hinein und gehe sofort zum zweiten Stock in das letzte Zimmer. Ich klopfe an und höre ein herein. Ich mache vorsichtig die Tür auf und gehe hinein. Da liegt er, an Maschinen angeschlossen."Hey Thachaini" sagt Void und ich begrüße ihn ebenfalls. Ich setze mich neben den Stuhl, den ich mir gestern dahin geschoben habe. " wie geht es dir?" Frage ich ihn und er sieht mich normal an " das ist unwichtig" sagt er und Fensterfront wieder anzusprechen " danke, dass du mir geholfen hast" es wurde ihm erzählt? " du brauchst Dich doch dafür nicht bedanken, dass macht man unter Pack Mitgliedern" ich habe das Wort Freunde extra nicht benutzt, da wir keine sind. Ellefeld ein wenig und ich lächel ihn auch an. " jetzt sag schon, wie geht es Dir? Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als du gegen den Baum gefahren bist" gestehe ich und bereue es sofort. " mir geht es einigermaßen ok würde ich sagen und glaub mir, ich war ein bisschen mehr geschockt" sagt er und lacht ein wenig. " weißt du wie es dazu kam? Hat sich jemand an deinem Auto zu schaffen gemacht? Oder was ist passiert?" Er schaut mich ein bisschen überfordert an, aber ich brauche diese Antworten. " Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich denke mal, dass es daran lag, dass das Auto ziemlich alt ist" der Wagen sah auch nicht unbedingt neu aus. Ich nicke um ihm zu signalisieren dass ich es verstanden habe. 

"Ich hole mir einen Kaffee willst du auch etwas?" Frage ich ihn, da ich wirklich ein bisschen ausgelaugt bin und mehr Energie brauche . Eigentlich würde ich ich mir in solchen Situationen einen Energy kaufen, aber ich denke nicht, dass die im Krankenhaus so etwas haben. Void steht auf, reißt sich von den Maschinen ab und kommt mir ziemlich nah. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte zurück und frage mich was das hier soll " was machst du da?" Er antwortet mir nicht, sondern kommt immer näher und ich gehe immer weiter nach hinten. 

" ich will wissen wie das ist" sagt er und ich weiß nicht was er meint. Gerade eben, als er kurz davor war, noch näher zu kommen, geht die Tür auf. Ich drehe mich ruckartig um und sehe Theo. Er rechnet eins und eins zusammen und weiß sofort was hier abgeht. Ich drehe mich um und stelle mich genau vor ihm, denn ich weiß, dass er gleich ausrasten wird. 

" Theo komm Sieh mich an" sage ich zu ihm und er sieht mich widerwillig an." Er weiß nicht was er da tut." Sage ich "Er ist benommen, er müsste eigentlich an den Maschinen angeschlossen sein" sage ich noch zu ihm und hoffe er hört auf mich. Ich packe ihn an den Schultern, natürlich sanft und schaue ihn in den Augen. " er wollte dich küssen" "Theo er-" " was wäre, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre?" Darauf habe ich keine Antwort."dieses... ich bin so wütend" sagt er etwas lauter und seine Atmung geht schneller. Seine Augen leuchten Gelb auf. 

Ich antworte auf seine vorherige Frage " es wäre natürlich nicht so weit gekommen" er sieht mich an " ich weiß, dass du alles mögliche versucht hättest, damit das nicht passiert" nun schaut er zu Void " aber ihn hier, ihn vertraue ich nicht." Ich lege meine Hand an seine Wange " Ich weiß das, und ich kann das nachvollziehen Theo . Lass uns rausgehen und lass uns nach Hause gehen" er schaut mich an, nimmt meine Hand in seine Hand und nickt.

Wir beide gehen ohne eine Verabschiedung wieder aus dem Raum und sofort küsst Theo mich. " wofür habe ich denn den verdient?" Er lächelt mich an und hält meine Hand " dafür, dass du mich davor bewahrt hast in zerschlagen und einfach das du da bist" ich lächel ihn an und wir beide gehen aus dem Krankenhaus.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Thadchaini Pov 

Diesmal gehen wir nicht zu mir nach Hause, sondern zu Theo. Ich war noch nie bei ihm und ich bin mal gespannt wie es dort so ist? Ich bin so glücklich, dass er da gewesen ist, als Void versucht hat mich zu küssen . Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Kraft gehabt hätte ihn weg zu schubsen oder mich zu wehren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Void das gemacht hat. Er kennt mich doch gar nicht und ich ihn nicht. "was beschäftgigt dich so? Ist es das was im Krankenhaus passiert ist?" Ich wollte das Thema eigentlich nicht mehr ansprechen, weil ich denke, dass es ihn nur noch mehr sauer macht. " ja, ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass du da gewesen bist" und drücke seine Hand fest. Er schaut angewidert " ich hasse ihn und das wird er zu spüren bekommen" sagt er und wir sind an sein Haus angekommen. Es sieht genau so wie alle anderen Häuser aus. Wir beude gehen hinein und ich werde sofort von Theo zu sein Zimmer gezogen. 

In sein Zimmer angekommen schließt er sofort die Tür. Ich stehe mitten im Raum. Es ist fast so aufgebaut von der Einrichtung her, wie mein Zimmer. Das Bett steht in der Mitte, daneben ein kleiner Nachttisch und gegenüber ein Kleiderschrank. Sein Schreibtisch steht am Fenster und er hat ein eigenes Badezimmer. Alles ist recht dunkel gehalten. 

Ich schaue ihn an und will ihn Küssen. Ich gehe zu ihm und er steht immer noch an der Tür und lächelt. Doch bevor ich ihn küssen kann, zieht er mich an meine Taille zu ihm und gibt mir einen Leidenschaflichen Kuss. 

Unsere Lippen bewegen sich synchron und ich lehne mich an ihm. Er dreht uns um, sodass ich nun an der Tür gedrückt werde. Ich lecke mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe, er merkt das und öffnet sein Mund. Wir küssen uns immer leidenschaftlicher bis er plötzlich aufhört und meine Hände über meinen Kopf an der Tür hält. Schwer atmend sieht er mich an. Ich schaue auf seine geschwollenden Lippen. "Wenn wir so weiter machen, dann bleibt es nicht nur beim küssen" sagt er und ich lehne mich an ihn und schaue ihn in die Augen. "Vielleicht will ich ja genau das" raune ich ihn in sein Ohr und merke, dass er überlegt. "bist du denn schon bereit?" fragt er und ich Küsse ihn. Ich küsse ihn so leidenschaftlich wie es nur geht. Er lockert den Griff an meine Hände, sodass ich diese wieder an seinen Körper legen kann. Er drückt mich härter gegen die Tür, wobei ich ein kleines stöhnen raus lasse. Theo hört kurz auf um zu lächeln und hebt mich hoch, um mich auf sein Bett zu legen. Er lehnt über mich und küsst meinen Hals. Ich stöhne hin und wieder mal u d das gefälkt ihm. Ich ziehe sein tshirt aus und küsse ihn wieder auf den Mund. Er reißt mir fast kein Pullover vom Leib und küsst mein Dekolleté und ich Wuschel durch seine Haare. Ich mache mich an seine Hose zu schaffen, er merkt das ich beim Gürtel eine schwierigkeit habe und lässt von mir ab. Er macht den Gürtel auf und zieht sich seine Hose aus.

Nun lehnt er oberkörper frei und nur mit Unterhose vor mir und schaut mich an. Er dreht sich weg und steht auf. Ich folge ihn . "Theo?" frage ich nach "was ist los?" ich drehe ihn um und er sieht mich mit gelben Augen an. Ich streichel seine Wange "Theo du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu vetstecken" er lächelt " manchmal verliere ich die Kontrolle" " du bist wunderschön" sage ich wahrheitsgemäß und er fängt mich wieder an zu küssen. Er schmeißt mich aufs Bett und zieht mir meine letzten Sachen aus, die ich noch anhatte. 

Gestern war es noch ziemlich spät und wir sind schlafen gegangen. Wir haben Schule, also muss ich jetzt was von Theo zum anziehen nehmen, da ich bei ihm geschlafen habe. Meiner Mutter habe ich erzählt, dass ich bei Jessi übernachtet hätte.  
"Kann ich mir ein Pullover borgen?" frage ich ihn und er umamrt mich von hinten und küsst mein Nacken. "Klar, such dir einfach einen aus" er geht wieder und ich nehme mir einen viel zu großen, dukel blauen Pullover. Das was gestern passiert ist, war das Beste was ich jemals erlebt habe. Mit einem Grinsen gehe ich nach unten und Theo sieht mich lächelnd an. " du solltest öfter mal meine Pullover anziehen" sagt er und kommt näher " du siehst in zu großen Sachen sexy aus" ich werde rot und er küsst mich. "Komm wir fahren zur Schule" 

In der Schule angekommen, frag mich Jessi sofort, ob der Pullover von Theo ist. Ich denke mal, dass man das sofort erkennt, da er wirklich sehr viel zu groß ist. Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt und auch erzählt was passiert ist. " ihr habt das getan?" Fragt sie mich und das eigentlich ziemlich laut "psst!" Sage ich sofort und werde leicht rot " Jessi! Sag das doch nicht so laut" zische ich so leise wie möglich, nur dass sie es verstehen konnte. 

"Ich war gestern übrigens noch bei Void." Sage ich zu ihr und sie schenkt mir wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit " er wollte mich küssen" flüstere ich ihr zu und sie macht ein sehr überraschtes Gesicht " Warte, Void, dieser Void.. er wollte dich küssen?" " ja, er hat es auf jeden Fall versucht und ich war genauso überrascht, wie du es jetzt auch bist" 

Nach der Schule, will ich auf jeden Fall noch mal zu weit gehen, weil ich es geklärt haben möchte Punkt natürlich gehe ich nicht alleine hin Punkt ich nehme teomed, im Falle eines Falles, dass er einschreiten kann. Eigentlich möchte ich es gar nicht tun, aber ich muss das feststellen und wissen warum er das getan hat.

" Also fahren wir jetzt noch mal dahin?" Theo sieht mich nicht gerade begeistert an " ja, aber du bist ja dabei und deswegen ist es sicherer" ich glaube mit diesem Satz, habe ich ihn überzeugt, weil er lächelt " ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg" sagt er und ich nicke, als bestätigung, dass es mir genau so geht. 

Am Krankenhaus angekommen, sehen Theo und ich uns an und ich glaube, wir haben den selben Gedanken. " Warte, bevor wir da jetzt rein gehen möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich vielleicht meine Kontrolle nicht bewahren kann, wenn ich ihn sehe" er schaut auf den Boden, als würde er denken, dass ich Angst vor ihm jetzt hätte oder so. Ich lege meine Hand an sein Kinn und schaue ihn an " wenn du jetzt Angst hast, dass ich Angst vor dir haben könnte, wenn du deine Kontrolle verlierst. Dann denkst du aber ziemlich falsch" sage ich " vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu verstecken und du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, dass ich dich nicht mehr mögen würde, wenn du deine 'andere Seite' raus lässt" ich gebe ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange " und nur damit du noch mal Bescheid weißt, ich liebe dich so wie du bist, mit allem drum und dran" sage ich und küsse ihn auf den Mund. Er lächelt " du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe" raunt er mir ins Ohr und wir gehen wieder in das Krankenhaus hinein. 

An Voids Zimmer angekommen, drückt Theo noch mal meine Hand und ich klopfe an und trete hinein. Theo steht sofort hinter mir. " Ich will reden" sage ich und Void steht auf und geht zu mir. " ich denke mal, dass nur du mit mir reden möchtest" er zeigt jetzt auf Theo " sag ihm er soll raus gehen" ich sehe ihn an und drehe mkch zu Theo um. Er schüttelt den Kopf, aber ich gehe zu ihm hin " du kannst sofort hinter der Tür sein, du kannst lauschen und sobald ich dich brauche, dann wirst du es merken" flüster ich zu ihm und er atmet tief ein und aus " okay, aber sobald ich denke, dass hier was nicht richtig läuft, dann" " ja dann komm rein und beende die sache" verichere ich ihn und er geht aus dem Zimmer hinaus. 

"Also über was willst du reden?" sagt er so lässig wie es nur geht. " über das, was du gestern versuchen wolltest" "du meinst" er kommt näher "als ich versucht habe dich zu küssen?" und er packt meine Taille an. Ich erschrecke, bleibe aber noch ruig, aber versuche mich dennoch aus seinem Griff zu befreien. "Lass los" sage ich so leise wie es nur geht "warum sollte ich auf dich hören wollen?" sagt er und verstärkt sein Griff. "Theo-" und er küsst mich. Theo kommt rein, als er den anfangsbuchstaben seines namen gehört hatte " lass sofort deine Finger von ihr" 

sagt er etwas lauter und schubst ihn von mir weg. " das geht zu weit!" sagt Theo und geht zu Void und nimmt ihn am Kragen seinen Pullovers hoch. "Was verstehst du an einem 'lass los'nicht!? Du Bastard!" ich hinder Theo nicht an das, was er gerade macht. Er hatte mich ja schon vorgewahrnt. " ich sollte dir wirklich einfach nur ins Gesicht schlagen" und jetzt habe ich schreckliches Bild vor augen. " Theo, wir sind immer noch im Krankenhaus" sage ich und werde von ihm angeschaut mit seinen gelben Augen. " lenkt mich ab, oder ich schlage ihn gleich ins Gesicht" sagt er verzweifelt und mir fällt nur eins ein. " gestern, das war das schönste was ich jemals erlebt habe" er schaut mich an und lässt von Void ab. " das finde ich auch" sagt er, immer noch mit gelben Augen und reiß zähnen. " das nächste Mal wirst du nicht noch einmal so viel Glück haben" sagt er an Void gewannt und kommt zu mir und küsst mich. Void höre ich nur schnaufen und wir verlassen das Krankenhaus wieder. 

" Ich liebe dich Theo, Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen" sage ich zu ihn und er schaut mich an "wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich liebe Thad" und wir fahren los und lassen das Krankenhaus hinter uns.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Theo pov 

In der Schule, da habe ich mir erstmal einen Plan gemacht, wie ich Void heute fertig machen kann. Ich habe zwar so getan, dass es mir im Grunde nicht so viel ausmacht, dass ich ihn zusammenschlagen werde, aber nein. Das kann ich ihn nicht einfach so machen lassen. Die letzte Stunde ist fast vorbei und ich weiß auch schon, wo ich Void vorfinden werde. Ich werde zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gehen und ihn auf das Dach schleppen. Er wird nie wieder auch nur einen Finger an Thadchaini legen wollen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig werde. 

Ich verabschiede mich von Thadchaini und schaue ihr zu, wie Sie mit Jessi nach Hause fährt. Sofort gehe ich zu meinem Motorrad und fahre ins Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen, verhalte ich mich wie der normalste typ, der da einfach jemanden Besuchen möchte. Ich klopfe nicht an, sondern gehe sofort in sein Zimmer und merke, dass er gar nicht da ist. Ich schließe die Tür wieder und gehe aufs Dach, er wird kommen. Am Dach angekommem steht er schon da, als hätte er gewusst ich würde kommen. "Hey Void!" schreie ich und renne auf ihn zu, sodass ich genug Kraft habe, dass uch ihn packen kann und gegen den Zaun drücken kann. 

Er sieht mich an und schaut mich an, als hätte er mehr erwartet. Ich schlage auf ihn ein. "Das ist dafür, weil du meine Freundin küssen wolltest!" schreie ich ihn an und schlage noch mal auf ihn drauf. "Und der ist dafür, dass du sie angemacht hast!" und schlage ihn in den Magen. "Oh und der ist dafür, dass du Seine Nase Blutet und er lacht immer noch. Ich holte noch einmal aus, um ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er hält meine Faust zurück.   
"Ich habe echt mehr erwartet" sagt er und schubst mich von ihm weg. " ich habe echt mehr erwartet, von dem, der seine Schwester umgebracht hat" ich schaue ihn entgeistert an, woher weiß er das? Ich renn auf ihn zu, aber er weicht aus und lacht. "Ich glaube du hast mich unterschätzt, Theo" sagt er und kommt auf mich zu. Ich schlage ihn in sein Bauch, aber es nützt nichts. Er drückt mich gegen den Zaun, wie ich ihn vorher auch dran gedrückt habe. 

"Du weißt gar nichts über mich!" sage ich lauter und er lacht schon wieder. Ich drehe uns, sodass er wieder am Zaun gedrückt wird.  
"Deine arme kleine Schwester" fängt er an und ich schlage ihm ins Gesicht. Er zuckt nicht einmal. " hast du sie einfach in den Fluss geworfen" erzählt er weiter und ich ramme ihn mein Bein in sein Bauch. " die arme kleine" sagt er und hängt noch " hast du Schuldgefühle, Theo?"   
ich raste komplett aus und versuche ihn zu zerfleischen, ich schlage ihn und trete nach ihm, aber es macht ihn alles nichts aus. " na komm, reiß mir das Herz raus!" sagt er lauter " reiß mir das Herz aus, wie bei deiner Schwester!" ich schreie vor Wut und bohre meine Hand in seine Brust , um ihn Angst ein zujagen. " das werde ich, dass glaub mir" sage ich. Nun kriegt er doch Angst, aber ich lasse nicht von ihm ab. 

Jetzt lache ich und er sieht mich an. " Ich könnte hier und jetzt alles beenden" sage ich zu ihm und bin wirklich am überlegen, ob ich ihn nicht einfach umbringen soll. Nein, ich will kein mörder mehr sein. Ich lasse von ihm ab und gehe paar Schritte nach hinten, damit ein bisschen Platz zwischen uns ist. " Doch nicht stark genug" fängt Void an, aber ich gehe einfach und rufe " Wärst du nicht in unseren pack Void, dann wärst du jetzt tot"

Ich bin immer noch komplett aufgewühlt und sauer, aber wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, dann wird das hier schlimm enden. Ich frage mich immer noch, woher er das weiß mit meiner Schwester. Er hat eine alte Wunde wieder aufgerissen und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich bereue es, ich bereue es, dass ich das mit ihr angestellt habe. Ich wollte das nie, ich wusste doch nicht, was ich da tue. 

Besser fühle ich mich nicht. Ich sollte mich aber besser fühlen, nachdem ich ihn endlich mal zusammen geschlagen habe. Was wird Thadchaini wohl dazu sagen ? Ich kann ihr das ja schlecht verheimlichen. 

Schuldbewusst klettere ich in ihr Zimmer hinein und warte bis sie wiederkommt von Jessi. Ich mache das Fenster wieder zu und setze mich auf ihr Bett. Ich muss an meine Schwester denken. 8 Jahre ist es her. Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich Thad von draußen und werde direkt nervös. Was ist, wenn sie jetzt nichts mehr von mir wissen möchte ? Sie kommt dir Treppen hinauf und die Tür geht auf. " Theo? Hey" sagt sie und schließt die Tür. "Hey" sage ich und sofort merkt sie, dass es mir nicht ganz so gut geht. Sie legt ihre Tasche ab und kommt zu mir aufs Bett. "Hey was bedrückt dich ?" Fragt sie und will eine Hand auf meine wenige legen, aber ich fange die ab und lege die auf das Bett. "Theo? Ist was ? " fragt sie "habe ich was falsch gemacht ?" Ich schaue sie an " Nein Thad, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich" sage ich und kann ihr kaum in die Augen sehen "Ich muss dir was erzählen" sage ich und sie nimmt meine Hand " Theo, du kannst mir alles erzählen" 

"Ich war heute bei Void" gestehe ich und ich glaube sie weiß worauf das jetzt alles hingeht. "Ich bin zu weit gegangen" stammel ich "Ich habe ein bisschen meine Kontrolle verloren" sie sagt noch nichts. "Ich habe ihn geschlagen,mehr nicht" sage ich und sie öffnet ihren Mund im was zu sagen " nein, nein sag jetzt nichts" sage ich "Ich habe ihn Blutig geschlagen und getreten" Ich schaue auf unsere Hände "Ich hatte den Gedanken gehabt ihn umzubringen" sage ich und traue mich wieder in ihre Augen zu schauen. 

"Theo" fängt sie an und ich habe Angst, dass sie jetzt Angst vor mir hat. " Ich kann deine Wut verstehen" sagt sie und drückt meine Hände "Bald ist Vollmond, um genau zu sein übermorgen" ich schaue sie an "Deine Gefühle sind jetzt verstärkt und ich weiß ganz genau was du jetzt befürchtest" ich schaue ihr innig in die Augen " Ich werde vor dir keine Angst haben. Natürlich ist es nicht schön, dass du deine Kontrolle verloren hast" sagt sie und ich nicke "und so wirklich toll ist der Gedanke vom umbringen jetzt auch nicht" sagt sie und ich nicke erneut " Aber weißt du worauf ich trotzdem wieder stolz bin ? " fragt sie mich und schaue sie fragwürdig an " Das du es mir erzählt hast und das er noch lebt" sie hängt noch "Du hättest auch nichts sagen können und ich hätte es von wem anders gehört, dass würde ich nicht so schön finden" dran und sie kommt näher und legt eine Hand auf meine Wange. "Du brauchst einen Anker Theo. Einen Anker der dir hilft dich zu kontrollieren bei solchen Situationen" und ich kann das voll und ganz nachvollziehen. "Ja, du hast recht" sage ich zu ihr und nehme ihre Hand in meine. 

"Danke" sage ich zu ihr und meine aus auch so "Danke, dass du mich nicht verurteilst und mir hilfst" und küsse sie. Ich liebe sie und werde nie eine andere so lieben wie sie.


	18. Chapter eighteen

Thadchaini Pov 

Gestern ist Theo noch länger bei mir geblieben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das Theo Angst hatte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr lieben würde, weil er seine Kontrolle nicht bewahren kann. Er würde mich ja nie verletzen, das weiß ich. Und ich glaube, er hat einfach nur Angst, dass er mich irgendwann einfach verletzt. Ich kann ihn komplett verstehen, denn Void bringt mich auch zur Weißglut. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn auch schon so lange ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich denke mal, dass Void nicht mehr im Krankenhaus ist . Da es sonst ziemlich auffällig wäre, wenn er zusammengeschlagen auf einmal in seinem Zimmer sitzen würde. Nur leider weiß ich nicht, wo ich ihn sonst finden soll. Ich will das klären. Erstens, will ich klären, was da mit ihm und Theo abgeht und zweitens, will ich klären, was das soll Mit dem Kuss Versuch.

Zum Glück, ist es jetzt Wochenende. Ich habe keine Schulaufgaben auf und ich kann mich jetzt voll und ganz Theo widmen. Irgendetwas, muss nicht stimmen. Er kann bzw er hat noch nie so wirklich seine Kontrolle verloren, wie er es jetzt hat. Irgendetwas muss ihn hier triggern und ich muss herausfinden was es ist. Wir gehen heute beide spazieren. Ich glaube wir brauchen sowas normales mal wieder. Einfach wie ein normales Pärchen spazieren, lachen und einfach ein bisschen reden. Das Übernatürliche einfach keinen Raum heute geben . Das wird uns beiden und erst recht Theo, gut tun.

Auf einmal klopft es an meinem Fenster. Ich schaue hin und sehe Theo. Ich muss sofort Lächeln und er lächelt auch sofort. Ich gehe schnell zum Fenster hin und mache es auf und gebe Ihnen einen Begrüßungskuss. Er geht in mein Zimmer hinein und wir besprechen erstmal wo wir heute spazieren gehen möchten. " wie wäre es in diesem Wald, wo wir einmal den ganzen Tag geschwänzt haben?" schlägt er vor und ich nicke " ja, der Wald der war irgendwie so friedlich" sage ich und wir lachen beide. 

Er trägt mich schon wieder aus dem Fenster, gib mir sein Helm und ich schaue ihn wieder spielerisch empört an. Er hat sich einfach immer noch kein Helm besorgt denke ich mir und er schüttelt den Kopf. " Theo, jetzt mal ehrlich. Du brauchst auch einen Helm, nicht nur ich" sage ich zu ihm und ich werde nicht lockerlassen. Er schaut mich lächelnd an und ich weiß schon seine Antwort " ich kann immer noch heilen und ich werde mich nicht so schwer verletzen, wie du es tun würdest. Außerdem werde ich immer bei dir sein und mir wird nichts passieren, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen" ich muss mich natürlich wie immer geschlagen geben und setze den Helm einfach auf, dann argumentieren mit ihm um einen Helm, das geht nicht. Ich schlang meine Arme wieder um seinen Bauch und kralle mich fest an ihm. Er startet den Motor und sofort gibt er Gas. 

Ich muss immer schmunzeln, wenn ich Theo dabei erwische, wie viel Spaß er beim Motorradfahren hat. Er fühlt sich glaube ich richtig frei, als würde ihn nicht belasten. Natürlich weiß ich es besser und ich weiß, dass ihm etwas sehr Großes auf den Herzen liegt. Zwar haben wir gestern schon drüber geredet, aber ich weiß, dass es immer in seinen Hintergedanken schwirren wird.

Am Waldstück angekommen, setzt er mir sofort den Helm ab, legt ihn auf den Sitz und nimmt meine Hand und wir laufen rein in den Wald. " Sowas müssen wir eigentlich mal öfters machen, findest du nicht auch? Einfach was normales tun, wie andere" er schaut mich lächelnd an " ja, du hast recht. Bis jetzt war eigentlich nie etwas normal bei uns. Entweder war da mal ein übernatürliches Problem oder ein neues Pack Mitglied kommt auf ein mal und mach die ganze Zeit nur Stress" er lacht " oder keine Ahnung, jemand Böses kommt auf einmal in die Stadt und versucht jeden umzubringen" ich lache jetzt auch mit ihn.

Abrupt hört Theo auf zu laufen und da wir Händchenhalten, höre ich auch auf zu laufen. " was ist los? Ist irgendetwas" frage ich ihn, da ich merke dass er in alle Richtungen schaut und ich höre, dass seine Nase die ganze Zeit laut ein und ausatmet. " ich rieche ihn. Er ist ganz in der Nähe" wen riecht er ? " Theo, wen riechst du denn?" Er schaut mich an "Void" sagt er knapp und ich verdrehe mein Augen. War ja wieder klar, dass nie etwas perfekt läuft. " Theo, komm das ist jetzt egal wir laufen einfach weiter vielleicht treffen wir ihn ja auch gar nicht" doch es war zu spät, sofort danach höre ich nur noch ein 'Hallo ihr zwei'. Wir beide drehen uns um und Void steht hinter uns. Nicht direkt, aber auch nicht ziemlich weit weg. 

Theo fängt an zu knurren. Ich drücke seine Hand und er hört auf. "Void, wir müssen reden" sage ich und schaue ihn an. "Ja, dass glaube ich auch" sagt er und lacht. "Theo mein lieber" fängt er an und Theo verdreht die Augen, ist aber ziemlich angespannt "Hast du es deiner kleinen erzählt?" er will nich etwas sagen aber ich unterbreche ihn " Das er dich gestern zusammen geschlagen hat?" frage ich hoch provokant "Oh ja" sage ich und schaue Theo an " Ich war noch nie so stolz auf ihn" und klopfe auf seine Schulter. Void lacht und ich schaue ihn an. "Oh wow" sagt er "Das finde ich ja toll, aber ich meine eine andere Sache" nun schaue ich ihn verwirrt an, aber ich sage nichts. "Ouh" er schaut realtiv gleichgültig 

"Das habe ich mir gedacht" sagt er. Theo schaut mich gestresst an. "Thad ich-" "Nanana" wird er von Void unterbrochen "ich erzähle es ihr". Theo knurrt und kann gerade noch seine Kontrolle bewahren. Ich schaue Void an, denn er erzählt es " theo hat ein kleines Geheimnis. Hat er dir schon mal von seiner Schwester erzählt?" er schaut mich ganz genau an "Die er... umgebracht hat?" ich bleibe neutral wie möglich. Ich weiß es längst. Theo schaut mich nicht an. Ich drücke Theos Hand noch stärker damit signalisiere ich ihm, dass ich immer noch bei ihm bin. Denn ich wusste es schon vorher. Ich habe es schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Void schaut verwirrt und ich löse mich von Theo und gehe zu ihm langsam rüber 

"Du denkst, nur weil er einen Fehler begangen hat" ich laufe langsam weiter "was ich schon vorher wusste" ich halte den Blickkontakt "hätte ich jetzt Angst?" ich laufe gerade wegs auf ihn zu "Du denkst" fange ich an und bleibe direkt vor ihm stehen " du denkst also, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr lieben würde? Du denkst, dass ich ihn wegen eines Fehlers, der knapp zehn Jahre her ist, nicht mehr lieben würde und Angst vor ihm haben würde?" frage ich ihn. Er sagt nichts, denn damit hat er nicht gerechnet. " ich liebe ihn und ich werde ihn niemals aufhören zu lieben. Ich liebe ihn, wie ich noch nie jemand anderen geliebt habe. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde" sage ich zu Void um ihn erstens, Klar zu machen, dass er keine chance bei mir hat und zweitens, um Theo auch zu Beweisen, dass er es wert ist geliebt zu werden, dass ich ihn liebe. 

" Also wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, was ich dir raten würde, dann passiert genau das gleiche wie gestern und Theo wird dich zusammenschlagen, bis du nicht mehr laufen kannst" sage ich zu ihm und drehe mich um und laufe zu Theo. Er schaut mich lächlend an und nimmt meine Hand.


	19. Chapter nineteen

Thadchaini Pov 

Void ist sofort gegangen und Theo schaut immer noch auf dem Boden. Eigentlich, hätte ich es ihm sagen müssen. Ich hätte ihm sagen müssen, dass ich es schon längst wusste. "Theo?" frage ich ihn und er blickt zu mir " du wusstest es schon?" er schaut mich traurig an, voller Schuldgefühle "Ja, Ich wusste es vorher. Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst" sage ich "Es tut mir leid" fange ich an aber werde unterbrochen von einem Lachen "Es tut dir leid!?" fragt er ein bisschen zu laut, sodass ich mich erschrecke. "Ich Thadchaini! Ich bin ein Monster!" sagt er etwas lauter und geht ein paar schritte nach hinten. "Ich habe meine Schwester umgebracht" er geht immer weiter nach hinten "damit ich so sein kann wie ich jetzt bin!" ich gehe zu ihm " Theo" ich gehe immer weiter "Du bist kein Monster!" er schaut mich mit gelben Augen an 

"komm nicht näher!" warnt er mich, aber ich höre nicht auf ihn. "Theo beruig dich" sage ich leise " genau das wollte Void" sage ich " er will chaos verbreiten" habe ich festgestellt und gehe immer näher "Ich liebe dich" sage ich und stehe jetzt vor ihm und lege meine Hand an seine Wange. Er schaut weg. "sieh mich an" sagt er und er zeigt seine Reißzähne und die gelben Augen "Ich bin ein Monster und werde immer eins bleiben" nein. "Nein" sage ich und er schaut mich an " Du bist kein Monster" ich lege meine zweite Hand auch an seine Wange " Du bist mein fester Freund, du bist gleichzeitig mein bester Freund, du bist meine erste wahre Liebe" sage ich "Du bist Theo Raeken, ein starker, gut aussender, liebevoller, treuer, erhlicher Mann" sage ich und meine es auch so.

"Du lügst nicht" sagt er und ich wusste, dass er auf mein Herz hören wird " Natürlich lüge ich nicht" sage ich und wage es ihn zu Küssen. 

"Ich liebe dich" sagt Theo zu mir und seine Gelben Augen und Reißzähne sind verschwunden. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen" schlage ich vor " Ich habe diesen Wald für heute erstmal satt" sage ich und muss lachen. "Dich werde ich aber niemals satt haben" raune ich in einen unterton in sein Ohr, den er sofort vetsteht. 

Bei mir zuhause angekommen, drückt mich Theo sofort gegen die Wohnungstür und küsst mich. Ich erwidere den Kuss und unsere Lippen bewegen sich synchron gegeneinander. "dein zimmer?" fragt er schwer atmend leise und ich nicke nur und sofort werde ich von ihm getragen und ich küsse ihn weiter. In meinem Zimmer angekommen schmeißt er nicht sofort auf mein Bett. Manchmal vergesse ich, wie hart er sein kann, wenn er mich will.  
Er lehnt sich über mich und küsst mich verlangend. Unsere Lippen bewegen sich synchron und er leckt mir über meine Unterlippe. Ich gewähre ihnen Einlass und wir kämpfen um die Dominanz. Natürlich hat er gewonnen und er zieht sich sein Pullover aus. Ich mache es ihm nach und ziehe auch mein Pullover aus. Sofort küssen wir uns weiter meine Haare sind verwuschelt und seine erst recht. Meine Hände gleiten überall hin. Die gleiten über sein Sixpack, über seinem starken Bizeps bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Er küsst mein Dekolleté und ich stöhne leise auf. Das gefällt ihm. Ich zieheso schnell es geht meine Hose aus und er auch. Wir drehen uns, sodass ich über ihn lehe, nur mit einem Bh hnd einer Unterhose an. Er grinst mich an und seine Augen glühen wieder gelb. Ich muss kichern "bringe ich dich so hart um den verstand?" raune ich in den Kuss hinein. "wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich meinen Verstand hierbei immer verliere" sagt er schwer atmend und dreht uns wieder um. Er nimmt meine Hände und legt diese nebeneinander an meinen Kopf ab und vereint diese mit seinen händen. Ich bin betäubt von allen sinnen.

Nachdem wir es getan haben, liegen wir im Bett und Kuscheln. Mein Kopf liegt auf seine Brust, wie mein halber körper auch auf seinen liegt. "Ich liebe dich so sehr" flüstert er mir in mein Ohr und ich bekomme wieder eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper verteilt. Theo geht mir durch meine Haare, strähne für strähne. Er krault meinen Rücken und ich zeichne Kreise auf seinen Bauch.

Ich fing gerade an ein nickerchen zu machen, als mein Handy klingelt. Ich greige genervt zu meinen Nachttisch und nehme mein Handy ohne es anzuschauen und nehme ab. "Hallo?" frgae ich und höre am anderen ende eine hysterische Jessi "Du musst skfort zu Dereks loft kommen" icb schrecke sofort hoch und Theo hört mit seinen Ohren mit. "Was ist passiert?" frage ich und stehe währenddessen auf und ziehe meine Klamotten wieder an. "Lydia hat leichen gefunden" was!? Ich schaue zu Theo rüber, der genau so geschockt aussieht wie ich " warte was meinst du mit leichen?" frage ich nach "Ja leichen eben" ich klatsche mir gegen die Stirn "Wie viele Jessi, wie viele ?" "zwei" sagt sie " was ist mit denen passiert?" frage ich weiter "wir wissen es nicht" sagt Jessi und ich vernehme von Theo, dass er sich auch gerade wieder anzieht. " wo hat Lydia die gefunden?" "verteilt" sagt sie und macht eine kleine Pause "eine am Rande von einem Wald und die andere Leiche am Freibad" ich schaue geschockt und höre, dass Derek was sagt " Komm jetzt! Stell keine Fragen und sieh es dir selber an" "Theo und ich kommen sofort" sage ich und von Jessi höre ich nur ein "grrr" und wir legen auf. 

"Ich habe gedacht wir sind fertig mit dem Thema Leichen" sage ich zu Theo der auch nicht besonders scharf drauf ist. " ich frage mich nur welchen Wald" sagt er und ich scnaue ihn an. Er denkt doch etwa nicht. " du denkst doch jetzt nicht etwa, dass" ich muss den Satz gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, da er mir diesen Blick gibt, den ich sofort verstehe. Er denkt, dass Void etwas damit zu tun hat. Ich denke aber nicht so. Wäre es nicht ein bisschen zu auffällig? Sobald er hier ist, dass Leichen auftreten. Oder falls das am selben Wald wäre, dann wäre das doch einfach nur dumm.


	20. Chapter twenty

Thadchaini pov

Theo und ich sind sofort zu Dereks Loft gefahren. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob Void auch da sein wird. Und wenn ja, ob er verraten hat, dass Theo ihn zusammengeschlagen hat. Er sieht nämlich nicht gerade gut aus. Man sieht auf jeden Fall, dass er geschlagen worden ist. Oder es geht Derek einfach am Arsch vorbei, das kann auch sein. Vielleicht fragen aber Isaac und Scott nach oder Lydia? Malia geht das auch am Arsch vorbei. Mal schauen was uns gleich erwartet. 

Wir beide gehen hinein und alle sind da, auch Void. Derek sieht den umständen entsprechend normal aus, also wurde Theo nicht verraten. Alle Pack Mitglieder stehen an einem Tisch zusammen und scheinen sich zu unterhalten. "Hey alle zusammen" sage ich und kriege nur von Jessi und Void ein Hey zurück, die anderen sind darauf konzentriert sich die Leichen anzusehen. Die ich jetzt erst bemerkt habe. " ihr habt die Leichen mitgenommen?" Frage ich ein bisschen verwirrt und ein kleines bisschen verstört nach. Derek schaut mich an, aber nicht böse oder genervt " ja, wie sollen wir sonst herausfinden was mit denen passiert ist? Und ja bevor jetzt hier irgendeiner fragt, ich habe die Erlaubnis bekommen" jetzt schauen alle Derek verwundert an Theo und mich eingeschlossen. " du hast eine Erlaubnis bekommen?" Fragt Malia belästigt und kriegt einen Todesblick von Derek ab, aber nicht im schlechten Sinne sondern in belustigerweise " ja, Malia. Ich habe die Erlaubnis vom Sheriff persönlich bekommen" jetzt schaut jeder verwundert, aber wir gehen direkt wieder zum Thema zurück. 

Ich sehe mir die Leichen ganz genau an. Die haben ein paar kleine Kratzer, aber das kann auch von Tieren oder z.b. bei der Leiche am Wald von Stöcker oder Dornen sein. Die Weisen nichts auffälliges hin von erwürgen oder Totschlag. Nicht einmal blaue Flecke sind zu sehen oder Blutergüsse, nichts. Als wären die einfach tot umgefallen. Wovon ich natürlich nicht ausgehe, aber kann das an Organversagen liegen? " ich bin noch nicht die einzige, die gemerkt hat, dass keine einzige Wunde an den Leichen zu sehen ist?" Ich schaue in die Runde hinein und bekomme von jedem ein nicken. " genau das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen und wir haben keine Ahnung woran die gestorben sind. Organversagen? Niemals. Einfach tot umgefallen? Sehr unwahrscheinlich" sagt Isaac und ich mag einfach seine Art, sodass ich ihn an Grinse.

" Vielleicht wurde den auch irgendwas rein gespritzt" meldet sich Void und alle schauen ihn an. Er beginnt weiter zu erzählen " wenn man jemanden etwas ein spritzt, dann wird man das nicht erkennen. Wenn es sauber gemacht wurde, dann erkennt man nicht einmal mehr die einstichwunde." sagt er und geht zu den Leichen hin. Er schaut Derek an. " das kann doch nur die einzige Möglichkeit sein. Die sind niemals einfach so gestorben. Entweder, den wurde etwas hinein gespritzt oder es ist einfach nur Zufall. Aber an Zufälle glaube ich nicht." sagt er und ich muss ihm zustimmen. " Void hat recht. Das ist eine sehr gute Theorie, aber kann man das nicht an Blutkörperchen oder sonst was nachweisen?" frage ich gezielt an Void, der zu lächlen beginnt. " theoretisch kann man es nachweisen lassen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung ob das noch möglich ist" Da ist was dran und ich nicke als bestätigung. 

Nach langem hin und her diskutieren wurden wir in kleinen Gruppen aufgeteilt, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Ich bin mit Jessi in einem Team und wir werden durch ganz Beacon hills fahren, erst recht die Orte wo die Leichen gefunden wurden und alles unter die Lupe nehmen. Theo und Derek sind in einem Team und diese werden sich bei der Polizei verständigen und nach weiteren Hinweisen fragen. Scott und Void werden Wache halten und schauen, ob sich was an den Leichen verändert. Lydia und Isaac werden zu Deaton gehen und fragen, ob es eine Art Serum gibt, den einen sofort umbringt. Lydia und Isaac werden danach zum Krankenhaus gehen und mit hilfe von Melissa, ein paar krankenordner durch blättern und werden schauen, ob sowas jemals vorher passiert ist. 

Jessi und ich gehen gemeinsam zu ihrem Auto "Schon krass, findest du nicht auch?" fragt Sie mich während sie ihr Auto aufschließt. "Ich finde es krass und sehr beängstigend zu gleich" gestehe ich. "Ich meine" sage ich und steige ein "hier läuft anscheind jemand rum der " ich schnalle mich an "der wahrscheinlich einfach in irgendwelchen Personen, etwas ein spritzt, was uns umbringt" ich schaue Jessi an und habe ihr wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr Angst gemacht. Schnell versuche ich diese Situation zu retten " ich meine er sucht sich ja nicht uns aus" aber das ist Blick bleibt immer noch ein bisschen verstörend und verängstigt zugleich. Sie startet den Motor und wir fahren als erstes zum Waldstück.

Innerlich bin ich gerade ein bisschen beruhigt, dass es nicht dasselbe Waldstück ist, wo Theo, Void und ich uns zufällig getroffen haben. Ich meine, ich habe ja eh nie gedacht, dass es Void sein könnte . Aber Theo hat so gedacht und nun kann ich ihm sagen, dass es nicht dasselbe Waldstück war und er sich Void aus dem Kopf schlagen soll, denn er war es nicht. Davon bin ich ziemlich überzeugt. Es wäre glaube ich auch einfach zu auffällig gewesen und wenn Void sowas machen würde, dann würde er komplett anders an diese Sache rangehen glaube ich.

" Du denkst ziemlich viel nach. Läuft bei dir und Theo alles gut?" " bei uns läuft alles super. Es kann eigentlich gar nicht besser laufen. Ich weiß nicht, mir macht das glaube ich einfach ein bisschen Spaß würde ich jetzt einfach mal sagen. Also dieses rum rätseln wer der neue Mörder im Beacon hills ist" scherze ich rum und Jessi und ich lachen. " Achtung, Achtung! Neuer Mörder läuft in Beacon hills frei herum! Alle in Quarantäne und Sie dürfen das Haus nicht mehr verlassen!" Sagt jessi und ich muss nur noch mehr lachen. 

An der Fundstelle der ersten Leiche angekommen, finden wir nichts. Keine Fußabdrücke, die nicht von der Leiche stammen. Keine Beweise, wie ein Haar, eine Haarspange, Kleidung, Schmuck, nichts. Jessi und ich schauen uns beide bitterlich enttäuscht an. Wir gehen noch ein paar Meter weiter, aber wie erwartet finden wir nichts. Als wäre nur die Leiche hier gewesen und niemand anders. Es könnte Sinn ergeben, wenn man es in reingespritzt hat dann ist er noch so weit gekommen, aber versichert man sich nicht, dass er tot ist oder war er/sie sich so sicher, dass er/sie gar nicht mehr nachschauen wollte? 

Wir steigen direkt wieder ins Auto und fahren zum Freibad. Wo die zweite Leiche gefunden wurde. Erhoffen tun wir uns nichts, da wir denken, dass es genau das gleiche Spiel sein wird wie bei der ersten Fundstelle.

Am Freibad angekommen, finden wir wieder nichts. Kein einziger Beweis. Im Wald hätte man Fußspuren oder was anderes finden können, aber auf Betonboden? Da wirst du nie was finden. Nicht mal ein Blutspritzer, nichts ist hier. " enttäuschend" sagen Jessi und ich beide zur gleichen Zeit. Wir steigen wieder ins Auto und fahren zu Dereks loft. " ich hätte wenigstens gedacht, dass man irgendwas findet. Aber nichts? Gar nichts?" sage ich und kann es selbst kaum glauben. Jessi schüttelt enttäuschend ihren Kopf.


	21. Chapter twenty one

Thadchaini Pov 

An Dereks Loft angekommen, sind wir einer der ersten die da sind. Scott und Void halten immer noch wache und finden nichts anderes heraus. Die Leichen verändern sich nicht und bleiben so wie sie sind. Was man hätte auch vermuten können, aber in Beacon Hills, weiß man ja nie. Außerdem befürchten wir, dass die anderen auch nichts finden werden. Bei der Polizei nicht, im Krankenhaus auch nicht.

Solange wir auf die anderen warten, setzen wir uns einfach auf die Couch und genießen ein bisschen die Stille. Jessi und ich sind an Handy und Void und Scott unterhalten sich ein bisschen und lernen sich glaube ich ein bisschen mehr kennen. Ich meine, wenn Void so unter Menschen ist, eher gesagt unter anderen Personen, dann ist er anders. Er wirkt wie ein normaler Junge und ist nicht so arrogant oder besitzergreifend. Wenn er mit Theo und mir zusammen ist, oder nur mit mir, dann ist er anders, er ist so egoistisch und nicht witzig. Das ist mir aber schon vorher aufgefallen. Und ich glauhe, wäre er auch so bei mir und Theo, so wie er hier im Pack ist, dann wären wir gute Freunde geworden glaube ich. Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Scott mir ein Glas Wasser gibt. "Oh danke" sage ich und nehme es mit einem Lächlen an.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen Lydia und Isaac. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Es ist angeblich nie so etwas vorher passiert und Deaton kann sich das auch nicht erklären. Ich verstehe das nicht. Was für eine Kreatur tut so was? 

Nach und nach sind alle gekommen. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Es hat niemand etwas herausgefunden. Alle schauen genervt und enttäuscht in die Runde. Derek gibt hiermit das pack meeting auf für heute und wir alle sollen nur unsere Augen offen halten. Und wenn wir etwas sehen, entweder sofort einschreiten oder es sofort dem pack schreiben. Aber da das irgendwie nicht vorkommen wird, werden wir alle erstmal ein bisschen chillen. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur ein zufall. 

Theo und ich gehen zu ihm nach hause. "schau nicht so" sagt er zu mir und ich lächel ihn an. "wie soll ich denn bitte schauen?" frage ich ihn und er küsst mich. Ich lächel "so" sagt er und nun grinse ich über beide Ohren. " irgendwie, immer wenn wir etwas Normales Vorhaben, werden wir von irgendetwas ob übernatürlich oder nicht, gestört" sage ich und lege mich neben ihn ins Bett. Ich lege meim Kopf auf seine Brust und höre sein Herz schlagen. " na ja" sagt er und ich spüre das seine Brust vibriert wenn er redet. "bei so etwas" sagt er und umarmt mich kräftig "werden wir zum Glück nicht gestört" und er verbuddelt seine Nase in mein Haar. "Stimmt. Beim Kuscheln werden wir nicht gestört, wss auch echt schade wäre" sage ich und schmiege mich noch enger an ihn ran, obwohl das kaum noch machbar ist. "Können die ganzen tage nicht immer so sein?" frage ich "nur mit dir Kuscheln, dass würde mir reichen und ich wäre für immer glücklich" sage ich und vernehme eine art kichern von Theo. 

Theo Pov 

Ich bin einfach schon glücklich, wenn ich Sie sehe. Thad ist in meinen Armen eingeschlafen und ich könnte kaum glücklicher sein. Warum habe ich es nicht schon vorher erkannt, was für eine tolle, starke junge Frau meine Thad ist ? Sie akzeptiert mich, so wie ich bin. Mit meinen Macken, meinen Wutausbrüchen und allem drum und dran. Das ist wahre liebe. Sie versucht mir zu helfen, anstatt einfach weg zu sehen. Sie versucht meine Perspektive zu sehen, wenn ich ihr etwas erzähle. Ich könnte kaum glücklicher werden, Sie an meine Seite zu wissen. 

Doch sobald ich an Void denke, dann geht mejn puls wieder rasant nach oben. Ich hasse diesen Kerl. Er macht meine Freundin an und das schlimmste ist auch noch, dass er nicht aufhört. Egal was ich mache, ob ich ihn zusammenschlage oder schlecht mache generell, es interessiert ihn einfach nicht. Als könnte er nichts fühlen. 

Ich merke an Thadchainis Herzschlag, dass sie langsam wieder aufwacht. Ich streichel ihr den Kopf. Gehe ihre Haare Strähne für strähne durch und kraule ihr den Kopf und den Rücken abwechelnd. "Hey" sagt sie verschlafen "Na du schlafmütze" sie lacht. Ich muss sofort lächlen " wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" ich schaue auf die uhr "gegen 17 Uhr bist du eingeschlafen und jetzt ist es 18:56 Uhr" sage ich "Was?" sagt sie und steht sofort auf " Ich habe fast 2 stunden einfach geschlafen?" "ist es schlimm? Hätte ich dich nach einer bestimmten zeit wecken sollen?" frage ich nach und sie schüttlet den Kopf " nein" sagt sie und küsst mich kurz " ich war nur geschockt, dass ich am tag solange schlafen kann" ich lächel " das musst du an meinen gemütlichen Körper liegen und meine Ausstrahlung die ich dir wohl sende" sage ich gespielt eingebildet, aber in echt bin jch es auch. Sie haut mich sanft mit einem Kissen " Hey!" sage ich und nehme mir auch ein Kissen zur Hand und wir veranstalten eine kleine Kissenschlacht. 

Doch die Kissenschlacht endete anders als gedacht. Nun befinden wir uns leidenschaftlich und verlangend küssen in meinem Bett. Ich lehne über Thad oberkörperfrei und küsse sie verlangend. Sie tut es mir gleich. Ich spüre wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlägt. Meins schlägt auch schnell. " du weißt, ich kann nie nur beim Küssen bleiben" raune ich in ihr Ohr und merke, dass es sie nicht kalt lässt. "Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr es mir gefällt, dass immer zu hören" flüstert sie "Oh ich weiß das" flüster ich zurück und ziehe ihr Oberteil über den Kopf. Ich küsse sie leidenschaftlich und Verlangend, doch nach und nach werden die küsse immer härter und verlangender. Meine Hände waren schon über all und ich kann nie genug von ihr kriegen. Ihre Hände wandern auch immer hin und her, als könnte sie sich auch nicht entscheiden, wo sie diese ablegen soll. Sie zieht meine Hose aus und ich ihre. Ich küsse ihren ganzen Körper runter. Vom Kopf bis zum oberschenkel. Sie stöhnt immer mal wieder leise auf, wenn ich eine sensible stelle gefunden habe, wo ich ein bisschen sauge. Ich mache ihre aber keine Knutschflecken, da dass für mich als Körperverletzung gilt und ich Sie nie im Leben verletzen möchte. Außer sie bittet mich eines tages darum ihr welche zu geben, dann kriegt sie welche.   
Ich liebe es, wie sie immer wieder versucht die kontrolle zu behalten und nicht einfach los zu lassen am Anfang. Sie legt ihren kopf immer nach hinten und beißt sich auf ihre Lippen, bis ich diese wieder küsse, sonst würden diese schon bluten.


	22. Chapter twenty two

Thadchaini Pov 

Gestern Abend bin ich noch nach Hause gegangen, da meine Mutter sonst komplett durchdrehen würde. Wir haben wieder Schule das Wochenende ist vorbei und ich habe echt keine Lust. Und wenn ich sage, ich habe keine Lust, dann habe ich keine Lust. Ersten beiden Stunden Bio am Montag . Frau Martin wird mich wieder bloßstellen oder sonst etwas. Ich fühle es schon. Jessi holt mich wie normal immer ab. Ich höre schon ihre Hupe vom Auto. Irgendwie kommt sie immer früher, oder brauche ich einfach jedes mal länger? 

Haustür aufgerissen und schon sehe ich Jessie aus dem Fenster winken. Ich laufe schnell zu ihr, reiße die Autotür auf und setze mich ins Auto hinein. "Heyy" sage ich und sie startet den Motor. "Wegen den leichen" fängt Jessi an "wir haben immer noch nichts gefunden" war ja zu erwarten. " vielleicht hat ja Void recht. Vielleicht kann man das gar nicht nachweisen lassen, weil die irgendetwas rein gespritzt bekommen haben" sage ich und Jessi nickt " ja, das haben Derek und das ganze Pack auch jetzt gesagt. Natürlich können wir uns jetzt nicht komplett sicher sein, aber das ist eigentlich einfach wirklich die einzig logische Erklärung" sagt sie und macht unsere Playlist an die 'Thadmschanis Playlist' heißt, ich muss schmunzeln. 

An der Schule angekommen sehe ich Theo mit jemanden reden, jemanden den Jessi und ich nicht kennen. 

"wer ist das?" fragen wir beide gleichzeitg und steigen zusammen aus dem Auto. "Ich gehe damal hin" sage ich zu Jessi und sie geht schon mal alleine rein. Ich laufe auf die beiden zu gersde eben angekommen drehen sich die beiden um und Theo lächelt "Thad" sagt er und küsst mich. "Das ist Liam" sagt er und ich sehe Liam an wir lächeln beide "Hey" "Hey" ich schaue Theo an "Liam ist mein Bester Freund" sagt Theo glücklich. Warum hat er ihn nir erwähnt? " wir waren auf der selben Grundschule und auch auf derselben Highschool, bis Theo umgezogen ist" sagt Liam und ich nicke. " und was machst du jetzt hier?" frage ich nett " ich gehe jetzt auch auf die Beacon Hills High School" ich schaue überrascht, aber mjt einen lächeln. Theo scheint sehr glücklich darüber zu sein, also bin ich es auch. " na wenn das so ist, herzlich willkommen an der Beacon Hills High School" sage ich und flüster noch hinterher " hab' nicht zu große Erwartungen" und wir alle lachen. 

Wir drei gehen hinein in die Schule, da es geklingelt hat und wir bringen Liam ins Sekreteriat, damit er weiß wo er hin muss und was für einen Stundenplan er hat. "Du freust dich" sage ich und er nickt. "sehr sogar, es ist, als hätten wir uns ewig nicht mehr gesehen" sagt er und wir beide kommen noch rechtzeitig in den Bio Klassenraum hinein, bevor wir angeschnautzt werden können. Ich setze mich neben Jessi, die schon sehr darauf ist, endlich zu erfahren, wer der neue ist. "Liam" sage ich schon, ohne dass sie mir irgendeine Frage gestellt hat." Er heißt Liam und ist Theos bester Freund" sage ich und Jessi wiederholt Liams namen nochmal für sich selber. " er wird auch hier auf die Beacon Hills High School gehen" sage ich so schnell ich kann, da sich Frau Martin gerade umgedreht hat und die Tür geschlossen hat. Jeder der jetzt reinkommen möchte, muss klopfen und das wünsche ich niemanden. 

"wie alt schätzt du ihn?" fragt sie mich während Frau Martin die Tafel wischt. "weiß nicht" sage ich und überlege noch mal " er müsste in unserem Alter sein. 17 oder er wird 17" sage ich zu Jessi und sie nickt wieder. Sie hat doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft Interesse oder? Doch bevor ich ihr diese Frage stellen konnte hat sie mir diese schon beantwortet " nein, ich hege kein sexuelles Interesse an ihm" sagt sie und ich muss lachen. Was eine dumme idee war, da Frau Martin mich jetzt böse anschaut. "Thadchini" sagt sie und ich korrigiere sie sofort "Thadchaini" sage ich und ich frage mich immer wieder, wie es Menschen schaffen andere Buchstaben in meinen Namen zu bringen oder welche zu vergessen. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, denn jetzt sieht sie noch böser zu mir hinüber. Jessi stupst mich an. Es hat geklopft. Meine Rettung, zum Glück. 

Frau Martin macht nicht mit dem größten Vergnügen die Tür auf,aber lächelt sofort. "Liam" flüster ich und Jessi schaut direkt zur Tür. Liam steht dort mit einer beige farbenen Jeans, einer DunkelrotenJeansjacke mit einem Grauen T shirt dadrunter. 

Er wird hinein gebeten und soll sich vorstellen. Er steht ganz vorne am Pult, sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus und stellt sich vor "Ich bin Liam Dunbar, ich bin 17 Jahre, werde dieses Jahr noch 18 und ich spiele gernr Lacrosse" So alt wie Theo also. Hätte ich mir auch denken können. "Dann setz dich doch bitte neben..." ich habe nicht mehr zugehört, da ich gerade zu Jessi sehe, die sich jetzt null mehr für Liam interessiert. "Und?" frage ich so leise wie möglich und sie nickt nur. "Nich dein Typ?" frage ich extrs, damit ich sie ärgern kann. "kann man sagen" sagt sie und macht Vorbildlich ihre Bio Aufgaben weiter. 

Es ist Pause und ich gehe mit Theo aus dem Raum. Liam hat noch ein kleines Gespräch mit Frau Martin. "Ich freu mich so für dich" sage ich und Er legt mir seinen Arm um meine Schultern. "Ich habe ihn ein bisschen vermisst, sag ihm das aber nicht" lacht er und ich lache mit ihm. Es freut mich, dass Theo seinen Besten Freund wieder hat, dann kann er mit ihm hier so viel erleben. Warte "Ist er wie du?" frage ich und sage schnell "ich meine ist er ein Werwolf?" Theo nickt. WAS "Er muss ins Pack" sage ich und Theo schaut zu mir runter. "Das wäre schön, wenn Derek ihn ins pack lassen würde, nur" sagt er und flüstert mir ins Ohr "er hat aggressionsprobleme" ich kicher, aber Theo nicht so wirklich "ust es so schlimm?" frage ich nach und wir setzen uns auf eine Bank . "Oh ja, manchmal" sagt er und beginnt mir eine Geschichte zu erzählen " Aggressions Probleme bei einem Wolf , kann schlimm enden . Erst recht, wenn man die nicht unter Kontrolle kriegt" fängt er an zu erzählen und ich hänge an seinen Lippen. " auf unserer alten Schule hat Liam auch gerne Lacrosse gespielt und dort hat ihn der Coach so aufgeregt, dass er sein Auto geschrottet hat" sagt er und muss sich selbst sein lachen unterdrücken 

" ich war dabei und wollte ihn aufhalten, aber da war nichts zu machen" sagt er lächlend " nicht, dass das lustig war, aber nun ja" sagt er "Der Coach musste sich ein neues Auto holen" und er schaut belustigt

"Liam wurde dann 2 Wochen Suspendiert" er flüstert " ich hätte ihn ja wohl eher von der Schule geschmissen aber psst" ich muss lachen und stelle mir gerade vor,dass die echt ein chaotisches team gewesen sein mussten.


	23. Chapter twenty three

Thadchaini Pov 

Nach der Schule ist erstmal ein Pack Meeting angesagt. Wir haben natürlich immer noch nicht herausgefunden wer die Leute umgebracht hat. Wir wissen nicht wer. Wir wissen nicht wie. Wir wissen nicht genau wann. Wir wissen nicht warum. Wir wissen nichts. Das ist eigentlich schon ziemlich enttäuschend, aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir noch den Schuldigen finden werden. Liam werden wir heute auch mitbringen und hoffen, dass Derek ihn eine Chance gibt. Ich denke mal, dass Derek ihn nicht sofort ins Pack lassen wird, aber er wird jede Hilfe brauchen und dann kann Liam ja schonmal Bonuspunkte sammeln. Es ist also eine Win - Win situation. 

Ich fahre mit Jessi zusammen zu Dereks Loft und wir sind einer der ersten mit Void. Ich glaube Void hat eine Art Erfolgserlebnis, da er die beste Theorie genannt hat. Sei es ihm gegönnt. "Hey Derek" sage ich, als ich mit Jessi und Void hinein gehe. "Habt ihr was in der zwischenzeit herausgefunden?" fragt Derek und sieht uns alle drei an. "Nein" sage ich " weder eine Theorie, noch irgendeinen Beweis" und Derek schaut niedergeschlagen. Jessi geht zu ihn hin und klopft auf einer seine Schultern. "Derek wir haben aber andere Neuigkeiten" sage ich jnd gehe ein Stück nachvorne. Derek macht eine Augenbraue nach oben. "

Liam" sage ich und Void schaut verwundert. "Wer ist Liam?" fragt Derek "Ein Werwolf, der Neu hergezogen ist" sage ich "Theos bester Freund" hänge ich noch dran. Derek sagt nichts und ich weiß nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. "Er kann uns ja vielleicbt helfen" sage ich und Derek schaut mich wieder an "Ja, er kann uns eine Hilfe sein" er dreht sich um und geht zu den Leichen "kommt er heute?" fragt er und ich gehe zu ihm hinüber "Ja, Theo bringt ihn mit" Derek Atmet aus "Okay".

Void schleicht sich an mich ran "Liam?" fragt er und ich erschrecke mich. Ich sehe ihn an "Ja, Liam" sage ich und gehe zur Couch, aber Void folgt mir "woher kennst du den?" ich schaue genervt "aus der Schule Void" er nickt. In diesem Moment kommen Theo und Liam zusammen hinein. Liam hält sich erst einmal zurück, aber Theo sieht hier her und schaut Void direkt böse an. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu den beiden hin. Ich umarme Theo und kriege einen Begrüßungskuss. "ich habe es mit Derek geklärt" wende ich mich an Liam. "ich kann also Helfen?" fragt Liam sichtlich glücklich und Derek meldet sich " Ja, Liam. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen" Derek kommt näher und die beiden Schütteln sich die Hände. Theo schaut stolz zu Liam. 

Malia, Lydia, Scott und Isaac sind auch da und die haben alle Liam kennen gelernt, außer Lydia und Malia, die kennen Liam ja auch schon aus dem bio unterricht. Wir sind heute kein Stück weiter gekommen und werden erst mal ein bisschen chillen . Es bringt ja auch nichts, sich die ganze Zeit zu überschlagen und sich Gedanken zu machen, wenn man eh weiß, man wird jetzt bzw heute erstmal nicht weiterkommen. Wir alle haben Liam ein bisschen kennengelernt und er ist mir echt sympathisch. Jessi scheint denn auch toll zu finden und alle anderen mögen ihn auch. Nur ich glaube Void nicht so wirklich. Er war von Anfang an irgendwie nicht so begeistert von ihn. Aber das kann mir ja egal sein. 

Ich gehe in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen und merke, dass jemand mich von hinten umarmt. Natürlich dachte ich es sei Theo. " Willst du auch ein Glas Wasser?" frage ich "Nein-" Ich drehe mich geschockt um und sehe, dass Void hinter mir steht. "Fass mich nicht an" zische ich so leise wie möglich, dass nur er es versteht, da hier echt kein Drama passieren soll in Dereks Loft. Derek sollte es am besten gar nicht mitbekommen, dass void und Theo wegen mir stress haben. Er nimmt aber seine Hände nicht von meiner Taille. Ist das sein ding oder was? An der Taille fassen? "Lass los" sage ich ein kleines bisschen lauter, aber nicht zu laut, dass es die anderen mitbekommen. Er lässt los "Warum tust du das immer wieder?" frage ich und er lächelt "du gefällst mir" sagt er schlicht und will seine Hände wieder an meine Taille lege , als Liam dazwischen geht.  
"Finger weg hat sie gesagt" sagt er in einer normalen Stimme und zieht Void weg von mir. 

Void schaut ihn belustigt an und ich glaube er will ihn damit provozieren, so wie jeden. "Liam ich mach das scho--" er sieht mich an und unterbricht mich "Theo hat mir schon etwas über ihn erzählt" sagt er und sieht Void an. " bloß nichts Gutes" er schaut ihn weiter an " tu das noch einmal und glaub mir, gegen mir willst du nicht kämpfen" sagt er und lässt Void los und signalisiert mir, dass ich mit ihm kommen soll.

"Liam" sage ich auf dem weg ins Wohnzimmer "Danke" sage ich und hänge noch ein "das bleibt doch unter uns oder?" er nickt und ich merke, dass er sich abregen muss, da er ziemlich laut und schnell ein und aus atmet. Ich nehme ihn am Arm und ziehe ihn ins Badezimmer. "was-" " du musst dich ein bisschen abregen, sogar ich merke das" und er sieht mich geschockt an. " Drei Dinge können nicht lange versteckt bleiben...Die Sonne. Der Mond. Die Wahrheit" sagt er immer und immer wieder und er beruigt sich wieder. "okay gut, lass uns gehen" sage ich und er nickt "Danke" sagt er. 

Ich setze mich neben Jessi und merke dass Void vor uns wieder im Wohnzimmer ist. Hätte Theo das wieder mktbekommen, dann wäre es hier zu einem Kamlf gekommen. Ich kann Theo ja auch verstehen, wenn sich die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen an ihn ranmachen würde, dann würde ich nicht anders reagieren. 

Es ist jetzt 16 Uhr und wir werden alle noch einen Film schauen und dann werde ich auch gehen, da ich Drama heute so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen möchte.

Der Film war echt nicht so gut, aber ich gehe doch später, denn ich möchte mich noch ein bisschen mit allen unterhalten. Isaac und Scott sind echt eng miteinander befreudet. Die findet man eigentlich nur noch im Doppelpack zusammen. Ich muss schmunzeln, es würde mich halt echt nicht wunder , wenn die bald zusammen kommen würden. Lydia und Malia unterhalten sich über irgendetwas, wo eigentlich nur Lydia spricht. "Thad?" werde ich aus meiner art trance geweckt. "Ja?" jessi sieht mich an. "Sollen wir fahren?" ich nicke und verabschiede mich von jedem und steige mit Jessi ins Auto.


	24. Chapter twenty four

Void pov

Natoll. Jetzt habe ich noch einen Werwolf, der mir im weg stehen könnte. Liam. Er ist fast wie Theo, nur dass er ein sehr großes aggressionsproblem hat und umso gefährlicher ist. Er kann sehr stark werden, wenn er es zulässt und ich glaube das weiß er. Ich habe einen Plan, um endlich all das ein Ende zu setzen. Es ist vielleicht nicht mein aller bester Schachzug, aber ein nötiger. 

Ich befinde mich gerade noch bei Derek in seiner Loft. Es sjnd ein paar nur noch da, Jessi und Thadchaini haben das sogenannte psck meeting als erster verlassen und Isaac mit Scott und Lydia ein paar minuten danach. Also bleiben nur noch Theo, Liam und ich übrig mit Derek. "Liam komm mal her" sagt Derek hnd nun sitze ich mit Theo alleine auf det Couch, er kommt näher zu mir und fängt an zu Flüstern. " Wenn du gedacht hast, dass ich das vorhin in der Küche nicht mitbekommen habe. Dann hast du aber falsch gedacht" ich schaue wie er einfach weiter auf den Fernseher. "Warum bist du dann nicht gekommen?" frage ich ihn unauffällig "weil Liam gehen wollte und wenn ich gegsngen wäre" sagt er und sieht mich von der seite an, aber ich schaue weiter stumof gerade aus. "Wenn ich dazwischen gegangen wäre, dann hättest Du jetzt nicht so ein makelloses Gesicht" sagt er und ich schaue ihn jetzt auch an "Glaub mir Theo, dein Kumpel macht mir sicher keine Angst" sage ich zu ihn "Und du" ich tippe auf seine Schulter " Du hast mir noch nie Angst gemacht" und Theo fängt an zu knurren. Ich lächel ihn an und schaue rüber zu Derek und Liam, die sich gerade halb umarmen. "Ich gehe dann jetzt mal" sage ich und stehe von der Couch auf. "Tschau Void, bis dann" sagt Derek und ich verlasse die Loft ohne mich noch einmal umgedreht zu haben. 

Ich gehe zum Eichen house. Ich muss es morgen hinter mich bringen. Ich gehe durch die Eingangstür und werde wie immer von allen ignoriert und ausgeblendet. Gut so. Ich gehe die Stufen runter in den Keller und schließe mein Zimmer auf. Alles steht wie letztes mal, da ich kein Bedürfnis habe irgendetwas umzuräumen. Ich schlafe hier ja so oder so nur. Ich gehe zu meinen besonderen Schrank, wo das Serum drin ist. Alles einspritzen und eine übernatürliche Kreatur, kann nicht mehr heilen und Menschen sterben anscheind, wie ich herausgefunden habe. Meine zwei Testobjekte, sind die, die das ganze Pack versucht herauszufinden wer die so umgebracht hat. Ich war das, ich ganz allein, mit diesem Serum. Vielleicht war es nicht das schlauste von mir, meine Theorie zu erzählen. Denn genauso ist es passiert. Ich habe es den zwei Menschen eingespritzt und ein paar Minuten später waren sie tot.

Ich bin immer noch am überlegen, ob ich diesen Schachzug durchführen soll. Ich lege das Serum erstmal wieder in den Schrank zurück und gehe zu meinem Bett. Ich setze mich drauf und lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände ab. " soll ich es tun?" Frage ich mich selber und schüttel lachend den Kopf. Wäre das nicht vielleicht zu auffällig. Außer ich besorge mir ein Alibi.

Mir wäre aber Liam in Weg, den ich bis jetzt nicht einmal einberechnet habe. Wieso taucht er auf einmal so plötzlich hier in dieser Stadt auf? Ohne Vorwarnung, ohne dass Theo ihn einmal erwähnt hat? Wusste Thadchaini davon? Ich denke nicht. Ich zerbreche mir noch eine Weile den Kopf, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es durchziehen werde. Die Frage ist nur, wie? Soll ich einfach zu seinem Haus kommen? Soll ich ihn aufsuchen und gerade da wo er ist einfach umbringen? Nein. Ich glaube ich werde ihn aufsuchen und dann werden wir kämpfen. Ich werde ihm das Serum einspritzen und zu Tode kämpfen lassen. Er nervt mich so oder so nur. Er war zwar nicht eingeplant, aber da ist er selbst schuld. Er ist selbst schuld, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann. 

Es steht fest. Ich werde Theo umbringen. Egal wer oder was mir dazwischen kommt. Ich werde es tun und ich werde es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es der selbe mörder gewesen, der die zwei menschen umgebracht hat, nur das ich es bin, so wie die letzten beiden. 

Ich werde ihn provozieren, sodass er auf mich zuerst los geht. Dann werde ich in erstmal seinen Spaß lassen und mich ein bisschen verprügeln lassen. Er soll ja auch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, nicht wahr? Damen werde ich zurückschlagen und ihn mittendrin das Serum einspritzen. Es wird qualvoll für ihn werden. Wer hätte denn schon gerne eine fast 20 cm lange und etwas dickere Nadel in seinem Hals gebohrt kriegen? Dessen Serum sehr brennt und tödlich ist . Dann werde ich ihn so zurichten, dass es ihn umbringen wird. Ich werde gehen, mir ein Alibi verschaffen und dann werde ich weiter sehen, wie es verläuft.

Natürlich bin ich mir dessen bewusst, dass ich als Erster verdächtigt werde. Wenn nicht von Liam, dann von Thadchaini und genau da, kommt das Alibi zum Vorschein. Ich werde nämlich einfach ins Beacon hills Krankenhaus gehen. Und dort werde ich mir schon ein Alibi verschaffen, egal wie. 

Die Schwierigkeit ist Liam. Was ist wenn Theo nicht alleine zu Hause ist, sondern mit Liam? Eigentlich ist sogar Schule. Soll ich ihn direkt morgens umbringen? Oder erst nach der Schule? Ich denke vor der Schule wäre besser, da dann sofort alle anderen sich wundern, wo er geblieben ist. Da er sonst nie schwänzt . Dann geht die Suche los und was finden sie? Eine Leiche. Eine Leiche die sich selbst quasi fast umbracht hat. 

Ich lache eine böses Lachen. Und wenn Theo endlich weg ist, dann ist Thadchaini auch frei. Sie hat es mir echt angetan und es macht mich verrückt, sie nicht haben zu dürfen. Es lässt mich Abends nicht einschlafen, wegen den Gedanke, dass sie gerade bei Theo ist und nicht bei mir. Es macht mich verrückt zu wissen, dass Theo Sie berühren darf, ich aber nicht. Und was mich am meisten verrückt macht ist, dass Sie ihn Liebt, wie sie noch nie jemanden geliebt hat. Das macht mich verrückt.


	25. Chapter twenty five

Theo pov

Heute habe ich schon den ganzen Tag ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Ich weiß nicht woran das liegen kann. Vielleicht macht mich Void auch einfach nur verrückt. Er macht mich sauer, aggressiv und ich habe den Drang ihn manchmal echt umzubringen. Manchmal verliere ich an Kontrolle und ich weiß nicht genau woran das liegt, aber wenn ich an ihn denke, dann werde ich so wütend, dass ich mich verwandeln könnte. Der gedanke an Thad, der lässt mich im er wieder runter kommen und ich vermute, dass ich Sie unbewusst, als meinen Anker genommen habe. 

Ich höre, dass jemand hier ist. Ich renne nach unten und reiße die Haustür auf und sehe ihn. Was macht er hier?! Er war noch nie bei mir. Woher weiß er überhaupt, dass ich hier Wohne?! "Void" sage ich so neutral es geht. Wenn man vom teufel spricht. " Was willst du hier?" frage ich ihn während ich zu meinem Motorrad gehe. Er antwortet nicht " Ich habe Schule" sage ich genervt und will auf mein Motorrad steigen, als ich weg gerissen werde. Ich liege auf den Boden und schaue ihn sauer an "Was soll das hm?!" ich stehe auf und versuche mich noch zubeherrschen " hast du Angst, dass dh deine Kontrolle verlierst?" fragt er in eine Babystimme nach. Das macht mich nur noch aggressiver. Ich atme laut ein und aus und versuche mich selber zu beruigen. Nicht vor der Schule, nicht vor der Schule. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihm hin. " was ist dein Problem?" frage ich ihn und gehe um ihn herum. 

Plötzlich kriege ich einen heftigen Stromschlag ab und werde um die 100 m weiter nach hinten geschleudert. Ich schreie. Denn darauf war ich sichtlich nicht vorbereitet. Ich liege wieder am Boden und rappel mich wieder auf. Ich merke es immer noch. 

Void kommt näher und ich renne auf ihn zu mit meinen Krallen ausgefahren und kratze ihn. Ich werde immer wütender. Hinter meinem Haus ist ein ganz kleines Waldstück und in diesem sind wir schon hinein gegangen. Er wehrt sich nicht und ich werde nur noch wütender. Er schubst mich nach hinten und ich bleibe stehen. Ich sehe mir mein Werk an und stelle fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht. Es macht ihm nichts aus, dass ich ihn halb zerfleischt habe. Ich atme noch lauter als vorher. 

"Theo, Theo, Theo" sagt er. " Wie muss sich deine Schwester gefühlt haben?" 

Er weiß ganz genau, dass das eine Schwachstelle von mir ist. Und ich werde sofort wütender. Ich verwandel mich komplett und renne wieder auf ihn zu. "Du weißt gar nichts!" sage ich und drücke ihn gegen einen Baum. Ich drücke ihn so hart gegen diesen Scheiß Baum, dass der Baum knackt. Er schaut mich nur belustigt an und das macht mich nur noch wütender. Ich versuche mich noch zu beruhigen, meine Kontrolle zu bewahren , aber das bringt alles nichts mehr. Ich schlage auf ihn ein. Ich schlage seine Nase blutig. Ich schlage in einer Platzwunde am Kopf. Ich trete ihn in den Bauch und schlage ihn gegen seine Schulter, bis meine Hand selber gebrochen ist und wieder heilt. 

Ich lasse von ihm ab und gehe ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Ich muss mich beruhigen. Ich bin jetzt so oder so zu spät in der Schule, aber ich muss ja nicht komplett fehlen. Ich sehe ihn mir an und er lächelt. Wie kann er noch lächeln?! Ich versuche mich von ihm weg zu drehen, aber er war auf einmal so schnell hinter mir und drückt mich zu Boden. Ich schaue ihn geschockt an, aber er lächelt immer noch. " weißt du was ich mich frage Theo?" Sagt er und schaut auf meine Brust. " war es das wirklich wert?" er hat so viel Kraft, dass ich mich nicht aufsetzen kann oder ihn von mir schubsen kann. Er tippt auf mein Herz. " war es das wert, dafür deine Schwester umzubringen?" fragt er und ich schaue ihn wütend an. " sag mir Theo, war es das wert?" sagt er nun lauter und ich schreie "Nein!" schreie ich ihn an "nein war es nicht" hauche ich und er lacht. Ich nutze die Chance und stehe sofort auf. Ich schaue ihn an . Immernoch noch mit gelben Augen, Reißzähnen und meinen Krallen. 

Ich gehe wieder auf ihn los. Diesmal drücke ich ihn zu Boden und ich schlage auf ihn ein. Meine Hände wandern wieder zu seinem Herz und nun schaut er geschockt. Ich schaue ihn lächelnd an " ich kann dich hier und jetzt umbringen" sage ich und drücke meine Hand leicht in seine Brust hinein. Man sieht ihm an, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitet, aber ich höre nicht auf. 

Bis er etwas aus seine Tasche zieht. Eine riesige Spritze. Ich schaue ihn geschockt an und er rammt mir diese in mein Hals. Ich schreie auf und versuche mich zu lösen, aber es geht nicht. Es brennt und jetzt wird mir klar, dass er es war. "Du" sage ich erschöpft. Er lacht und zieht die Spritze aus mir heraus. Ich stehe auf, leicht benommen und taumle hin und her. Alles dreht sich und es brennt. Void steht auf und Boxt mir ins Gesicht. 

Meine Nase hat er gebrochen und ich schreie auf. Es blutet, es blutet mehr als sonst. Ich schaue ihn an. " was hast du mit mir gemacht?!" frage ich panisch und er kommt näher. " deine Heilungskraft" sagt er und kommt immer näher " die gibt es nicht mehr". Ich schaue ihn an und er boxt wieder auf mich ein. Ich halte aber stand. Ich will zurück schlage , aber meine Sinne sind komplett betäubt. 

" Wie wehrlos du bist" sagt er " dann macht es ja nur noch halb so viel Spaß" er rammt mir seine Hand in meine Brust und ich halte meinen Atem an. 

Ich schreie auf und es tut höllisch weh. Er greift richtung meines Herzens und geht tiefer. Mir wird langsam schwarz vor augen. "Stop" sage ich und leise, da meine Stimme versagt. Ich verwandle mich zurück. "stop". Ich kann kaum mehr Atmen. Meine Luft wird mir abgeschnürrt. "Bye bye Theo" sagt er und ich spüre nur noch wie er an mein Herz zieht.


	26. Chapter twenty six

Thadchaini pov   
"Hast du was von Theo gehört?" fragt mich jessi und ich schaue sie an und schüttel meinen Kopf "nein habe ich nicht" ich schaue aus dem Fenster in der Hoffnung, dass ich ihn sehe "das ist eigentlich nicht seine Art, dass schwänzen" sage ich und Jessi stimmt mir zu. Ich bin schon den ganzen Tag am überlegen, eher gesagt ich habe ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch und ich weiß nicht warum.

Wo zur Hölle ist Theo und warum sagt er nicht bescheid? Ist ihm etwas passiert? Mache ich mir zuviele Sorgen? "Thadchaini was ist die Wurzel aus 36" fragt mich mein Lehrer und hat mich komplett aus meinen Gedanken gerissen "6" antworte ich und hoffe innerlich, dass es richtig ist und es ist richtig. Jetzt versuche ich einfach weiterhin aufzupassen und vielleicht weiß Liam ja irgendetwas. 

In der 20 Minuten Pause sitzen wir wieder an unserem Tisch, wo wir immer sitzen. Liam kommt auch zu uns" Hey Leute" sagt er in die Runde und setzt sich neben Jessi hin. "Sag mal" fängt er an und schaut mich insbesondere an "habt ihr was von Theo gehört?" Alle schütteln den Kopf und ich fange an Liam auch zu fragen "ich hätte gedacht du wüsstes irgendwas" sage ich und Liam schüttelt auch nur seinen Kopf . "Es eigentlich nicht typisch dass er schwänzt" sagt Liam und ich nicke "vielleicht war ihm heute nicht danach zu kommen" fängt Jessi an und Liam und ich schüttel sofort die Köpfe. Ich bekomme das einfach nicht aus meinen Gedanken hinaus." Liam" fange ich an und er schaut mich an" ich werde ihn jetzt einfach anrufen" sage ich und werde sofort von Liam gestoppt "nein das brauchst du gar nicht versuchen" fängt er an und ich schaue ihn an "warum nicht" sage ich "er wird nicht rangehen" sagt er und hängt noch ein "sein Handy ist entweder aus oder er geht absichtlich nicht dran" dran, Sagt er und ich schaue ihn entgeistert an.

Irgendwas läuft hier anders und komisch, aber ich weiß nicht was. Warum kommt Theo nicht und warum weiß niemand, noch nicht mal Liam, wo er ist oder was er gerade macht? Ich muss nach der Schule zu ihm fahren und ich muss Jessi fragen, ob sie mit mir zu seinem Haus fährt.

"Können wir vielleicht zu Theo nach Hause fahren?:" Frage ich Jessi "Ich möchte nur gucken, ob er zu Hause ist" sage ich und Jessi lächelt mich an "klar können wir das machen" fängt sie an und hängt noch ein "mach Dir aber nicht zu viele Sorgen" dran . Wir setzen uns in ihr Auto und sie fährt los.

"Hier ist das" sage ich ich und schaue mich um, "sein Motorrad steht noch hier" sage ich verwundert und zeige darauf, "dass heißt er muss zu Hause sein" sage ich schnell, Schnalle mich ab und mache die Autotür auf. Jessie tut es mir gleich . Ich laufe schnell die paar Stufen hoch und Klingel an seiner Haustür. Ich Klingel immer wieder, bis ich eine Hand auf meine Schulter spüre und merke, dass es Jessi ist. "Thad" fängt sie an."Er ist nicht zu Hause" sagt sie bedrückt und ich nicke. Ich gehe niedergeschlagen wieder zum Auto. " Er würde doch nie ohne sein Motorrad gehen" flüstere ich und Murmel noch "da ist irgendetwas falsch" hinterher. 

Zu Hause angekommen, habe ich die Hoffnung, dass er einfach in mein Zimmer steht. Ich laufe schnell die Stufen zu meinem Zimmer hoch und reiße die Tür auf, aber niemand ist hier. Ich schaue verzweifelt in alle Ecken in meinem Zimmer. Mein Schreibtisch, mein Bett, mein Nachtisch. Aber mir wurde auch kein Zettel hinterlassen . Niedergeschlagen setze ich mich auf meinem Bett und versuche Theo einmal anzurufen, aber es kommt nur die Mailbox. Ich mache jetzt erstmal meine Hausaufgaben und höre ein bisschen Musik. Vielleicht klopft er ja wie immer an mein blödes Fenster. 

Es dämmert und die Sonne geht langsam aber sicher unter und mein Handy klingelt. Ich gehe so schnell, wie noch nie in meinem Leben an mein Handy und Frage sofort "Theo??" " nein, Liam" ich atme sichtlich enttäuscht aus " also hast du auch nichts von ihm gehört, wenn du so reagierst" " ich war heute mit Jessi nach der Schule an seinem Haus, sein Motorrad steht, aber er war nicht da" sage ich und Liam schlägt vor, noch einmal dahin zu gehen. 

Ich laufe zu Theos Haus und treffe Liam dort an." Er ist wirklich nicht zu Hause" sagt er und schaut sich um. " würde er wirklich sein Motorrad hier lassen?" frage ich und Liam schüttelt den Kopf "eigentlich nicht" sagt er und ich merke, dass er einen Geruch wahrgenommen hat. Jessi kommt auch, denn ich habe sie vorher auch noch angerufen. Liam nimmt einen geruch war. "Blut" sagt er und ich sehe ihn geschockt an . "Was meinst du mit Blut?" Frage ich ihn "ja Blut eben" sagt er und geht in einem kleinen Waldstück hinein . Jessi und ich Folgen ihn. 

Wir gehen tiefer in das Waldstück hinein und traue meinen Augen nicht. Ich will schreien. Ich will einfach nur weinen. Ich renne zu ihm hin. Er liegt auf dem Waldboden. Mit Blut aus dem Mund, komplett blass und seine brust... da ist ein Loch. Ich weine. Ich weine, wie ich noch nie zuvor geweint habe. Ich knie mich zu ihm und Ich rüttel an ihn und rüttel immer wieder und sage dabei, dass er aufstehen soll. "Steh auf" sage ich und rüttel immer fester "Bitte" schreie ich "Bitte steh auf" schreie ich und lege mein Kopf auf sein Bauch. "Nein" flüster ich und weine mir die seele aus. "BITTE" schreie ich "STEH AUF" Ich rüttel wieder an ihm ich will es nicht wahr haben."Warum" schreie ich. "WARUM" ich bin ein komplettes Wrack. "Theo" schluchtze ich und kann kaum mehr atmen. "Thadch-" "Er ist tot" sage ich "ER IST TOT" schreie ich und sehe ihn an. "Bitte verlass mich nicht" sage ich. "Steh auf". Ich werde von Jessi nach hinten gezogen. "nein!" sage ich und wehre mich. "Nein" ich gehe wieder auf meine Knie und nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände. Tränen tropfen auf ihn herab, meine Tränen. Dabei bemerke ich, dass Er auch geweint hat. "Bitte nicht" sage ich und nehme seinen Oberkörper auf meinen Schoß. Ich weine. Er ist Eiskalt. Ich schließe seine Augen. Und ich halte ihn so fest in meinen Arm, dass ihn mir niemand entreißen kann. Ich weine wie ein Schlosshund. Ich kann kaum atmen und mir wird die Luft abgeschnürrt. 

Jessi nimmt mich hoch und nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich umarme Sie so fest, wie ich nur kann. "Er ist tot" sage ich immer wieder. "Er ist tot". Jessi umarmt mich eine halbe ewigkeit und ich bemerke, dass es Liam nicht besser geht. Ich gehe zu ihm und umarme ihn

"Es tut mir leid" sage ich "Mein bester freund" sagt er und wird unterbrochen von unseren gemeinsamem Schlutzen. Liam ist auch am weinen. "Es tut mir so leid" sage ich. Liam umarmt mich ziemlich stark und wir beide weinen. Ich habe gerade gemerkt, wo ich bei Theo war, dass Jessi Liam die ganze Zeit umarmt hat und für ihn da war . Jessi weinte auch und Liam und ich haben uns nun auch von der Umarmung gelöst. Wir schauen uns alle an. Ich kann ihn nicht nochmal anschauen. Ich kann es nicht.


	27. Chapter twenty seven

Thadchaini pov 

"Theo!?" Schreie ich im Wald und versuche ihn zu finden. Ich schaue mich hektisch um und höre immer wieder Knackgeräusche. " Theo wo bist du!?" Schreie ich in den Wald hinein und drehe mich um. Er steht dort, Blutig. Ich will auf ihn zu rennen, kann aber nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Und ich sehe zu, wie ihm das Herz rausgerissen wird, von jemanden, den ich nicht kenne. Blut sröhmt aus seinen Mund.

Ich wache schweißgebadet und mit Tränen auf. Ich habe nur noch Albträume. Ich weine. Ich weine wieder, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann.

Eine Woche ist es her, dass wir Theo gefunden haben. Mein Herz ist gebrochen und ich weine jeden Tag Stunden um Stunden . Ich bin nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen . Ich habe weder meine Freunde gesehen noch mit ihnen geredet. Ich habe mein Handy ausgeschaltet und bin nur in mein Zimmer geblieben. Ich habe mir alte Bilder von ihm angeguckt und musste immer mehr weinen. Ich kann an meinem Fenster nicht mehr starren, da ich es nur mit ihm verbinde. Ich kann keine Zettel mehr sehen, weil er mir immer welche dagelassen hat . Ich fühle mich leer, ich fühle michm als hätte ich niemanden mehr. Ich fühle mich stumpf und leer innen drinne. Er ist tot und der wird nie wieder zurückkommen.

Es klingelt und da ich alleine Zuhause bin, mache ich die Tür auf. "jessi" sage ich und fange wieder an zu Weinen. Sie nimmt mich im Arm "Thad komm mit" sagt sie und ich löse mich. "nein" sage ich und will gehen, dich dann sehe ich Void. "Was macht er hier?!" frage ich und sehe Jessi böse an. "Wir wollen dir helfen" ich schaue beide entgeistert an "mir gehts gut" sage ich und höre von Jessi "hör auf zu lügen" "du hast gerade eben noch geweint" sagt Void. "ich will nic-" "oh doch du willst" sagt Jessi und zieht mich zu ihrem Auto. "Nein!" sage ich und befreie mich aus ihren Griff. "Ich will nicht! Akzeptier das!" schreie ich sie an undbereue es sofort wieder "entschuldige" sage ich "ich sollte gehen" flüster ich und gehe zurück in mein Haus und mache die Haustür zu. 

Ich lehne mich gegen die Tür und sinke auf den boden zusammen. 

Ich weine wieder. Ich will aber nicht weinen. Ich rappel mich wieder auf und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort mache ich die Tür zu und Void steht in mein Zimmer.

"Was?!" sage ich geschockt "Raus hier!" schreie ich, aber er bewegt sich kein millimeter. "Raus jetzt!" sage ich und gehe auf ihn zu. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und ich wehre mich dagegen. "Lass es zu" sagt er "Lass alles raus" sagt er und ich gebe auf und wehre mich nicht mehr. Ich lass die Umarmung zu. Ich kralle mich in seim Shirt hinein und weine wieder. Er drückt mich fest an sich. Wir sinken zu boden, weil ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Er streicht mir über den Rücken. "Erzähl mir was über ihn" sagt er "was?" frage ich "Erzähl mir von ihm, lass alles raus" 

Während ich ihn alles erzählt habe, was ich an Theo geliebt habe, habe ich mir die Augen ausgeweint. Ich schluchtze. "Das tat gut nicht wahr?" fragt mich Void. Ich nicke in sein Tshirt hinein und bemerke, dass es komplett nass ist. Ich will mich aus der umarmumg lösen, doch er lässt nicht locker. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr" sage ich und kriege wieder tränen in den Augen. Wir lösen uns nicht komplett aus der Umarmung, aber so viel, dass wir unsere Gesichter sehen. Er schaut mich an und ich muss schrecklich aussehen. Ich habe sicherlich rote, geschwollende Augen. Er sieht, dass ich den tränen wieder nah bin und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände. "Nicht mehr weinen" sagt er und ich schmunzel ein bisschen. "ich will aber" sage ich und die erste träne kullert meine Wange hinunter.Void fängt diese auf. "shhh" sagt er "Es ist inordnung zu weinen" sagt er und schaut mir tief in die Augen "doch du darfst nie vergessen, wie Stark du bist" sagt er und tippt auf meine Wange. "weine jetzt, aber rappel dich sofort danach wieder auf" sagt er und ich nicke "es ist okay, mal nicht okay zu sein" und ich lächel ein kleinen wenig. 

"Wiederhole es" sagt er "Es ist.." ich schluchtze "okay, mal nicht okay zu sein" sage ich mit gebrochener Stimme und er lächelt mich an. 

Er kommt mit seinen Gesicht näher und ich realisiere was er vor hat. "Hör auf" sage ich diesmal mit fester Stimme. Er sieht mich an. "Raus" sage ich leise und stehe auf. "Warte Thad das war-" ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden "Nein Void" sage ich und zeige mit meinen Finger zur Tür "geh" sage ich. Er bleibt stehen. "Warum tust du es immer wieder?" sage ich leise, dennoch hörbar. "Ich kann nicht anders" sagt er und will wieder näher kommen. "Selbst wenn ich in so einer Lage bin?!" frage ich ihn sauer. "Geh jetzt bitte void" sage ich und bin wieder den tränen nah "nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du heute nicht mehr weinst" ich schüttel den Kopf " ich gebe keine Versprechen, die ich nicht halten kann" sage ich und er geht "es tut mir leid" sagt er und ist endlich verschwunden. Ich trete gegen die Tür und schmeiß mich auf mein Bett.

Wenn Theo das gesehen... ich schlage mir den Gedankem aus den Kopf. Ich will nicht mehr weinen. Ich rappel mich auf und gehe in die Küche, damit ich mal wieder was richtiges esse. Ich schaue in den Kühlschrank, dort ist aber nichts. Ich bücke mich und mache die Tiefkühltruhe auf und sehe dort eine Pizza. Ja, Pizza ist jetzt das richtige. Ich schiebe diese in den Ofen und gehe ins Badezimmer, um mich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Ich sehe mich seit langem wieder im Spiegel. Ich sehe scheußlich aus. Ich habe Augenringe, geschwollene und rote Augen. Mein Haar ist fettig und ich habe keine Farbe mehr im Gesicht. Ich sehe aus wie eine Leiche... Das muss sich ändern, Theo hätte das auch gewollt, dass ich weiter mache und mich nicht hängen lasse. Er hätte es gewollt, dass ich mich aufrappel und von neu starten soll, ich weiß das. Es wird nicht sofort klappen, aber ich kann es ja versuchen.


	28. Chapter twenty eight

Thadchaini POV 

Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schlecht gegenüber Jessi. Ich hätte sie vielleicht nicht so anschreien sollen und die Tür einfach zu knallen sollen. Eigentlich wollte sie ja nur was Gutes tun. Genau deswegen habe ich jetzt beschlossen, dass ich doch zum Park Meeting gehen werde. Das wird mir eine Menge Kraft kosten, aber ich fühle mich ein bisschen stärker nachdem ich mit Void geredet hab. Eigentlich hätte es Jessi sein sollen, der ich Vertraue und nicht Void. Aber er war gerade zum Zeitpunkt da und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. 

Ich ziehe mich um und mach mich komplett fertig für das Pack Meeting. Da ich mein Handy wieder angeschaltet habe, sehe ich, dass das sie mich fast 30 mal angerufen hat. Außerdem hat mich auch eine unbekannte Nummer angerufen. Ich denke mal, dass das Void ist, sicher bin ich mir aber nicht. Zum Teil bereue ich es, dass ich mich nicht Schminke. Denn ich sehe schrecklich aus und ich stehe die ganze Zeit den Tränen nah. 

Ich nehme mir mein Handy und schreibe in die Gruppe, dass ich heute auch zum Pack Meeting kommen werde. Ich glaube das wird ein guter Anfang werden. Ich streiche mir wieder eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, da ich dran denken musste, wie Theo kämpfen musste, um ins Pack reinzukommen. Ich muss aufhören dadran zu denken. Ich schaue nochmals in den Spiegel und kriege einen halben Herzinfarkt. 

Ich drehe mich geschockt um " Was soll das?!" Sage ich gereizt und schaue Void an. Er steht an mein Fenster und will rein. Ich gehe darauf hin zum Fenster und mache es auf. Void lächelt und ich gebe ihn ein Zeichen mit meinem Kopf, dass er reinkommen soll. "Ich finds gut, dass du wieder zum pack Meeting kommen willst" sagt er und steht in mein Zimmer. Ich nicke einfach nur und gehe wieder zum Spiegel. Ich habe mir noch keinen Zopf gemacht und ich gehe nie ohne mein Zopf aus dem Haus. Ich mache mir meine Haare gerade nach oben, als ich Voids heißen Atem an mein Nacken spüre. Ich erstarre "lass deine Haare auf" flüstert er in mein Ohr und ich bekomme eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er nimmt meine Hand von meinen Haaren in seine und tut diese in eine normale Position. Ich schaue ihn die ganze Zeit über den Spiegel an. Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich es tun soll. "Denk nicht zu viel nach" sagt er und geht durch meine Haare "es sieht super aus" und lächelt. Er geht immer wieder durch meine Haare " Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die so lang sind" und ich muss schmunzeln. Ich drehe mich um und wir stehen nah aneinander, aber nicht zu nah. 

Ich schaue in seine Augen, die ich zum ersten Mal richtig betrachte. Er hat keine normalen braunen Augen, sondern ein leichtes gelb ist zu sehen. Ein scheinendes gold/ gelb mit einem hellbraun gemischt. "Deine Augen" fange ich an und bewundere diese immer mehr " mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass die so-" er unterbricht mich "so komisch sind ?" Fragt er und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich schüttle den Kopf " so schön sind" beende ich den Satz und korrigiere mich sofort " also das gelb, dass hat fast keiner, wie du es hast" ich drehe mich weg und gehe zu meinem Schreibtisch. Er lacht ein wenig und setzt sich auf mein Bett. Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm und er starrt mich an. "Ist irgendwas ?" Frage ich und schaue mich selbst an, so gut es eben geht. Er schüttelt den Kopf und steht vom Bett auf und geht rüber zu mir. Ich schaue ihn an und er kommt immer näher. Bevor es wieder unangenehm wird, gehe ich zur Tür "lass uns gehen" er nickt und wir laufen beide zu Dereks Loft. 

Ich atme noch mal tief ein und aus bevor wir rein gehen. Void hält mich am Arm fest "wenn du noch nicht bereit dafü-" "Ich bin es" sage ich "Ich muss mich nur vorbereiten" void lässt mich los und wir gehen rein. Alle Blicke gehen zu mir. Es ist mir unangenehm und ich wünsche mir gerade, ich wäre doch nicht gekommen. Jessi steht auf und umarmt mich und flüstert "es tut mir leid" und drückt mich fester "es tut mir leid, dass ich dich zwingen wollte" wir lösen uns und ich lächel sie an. "Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast" sage ich und sie lächelt "es tut mir auch leid, dass ich so gemein war" "Entschuldigung angenommen,Thadschmani" 

Ich setze mich auf die Couch und hoffe, dass mir jetzt nicht jeder herzliches Beileid sagen möchte, denn sonst kann ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. "Wir freuen uns, dass du wieder dabei bist" sagt Derek und ich glaube er weiß genau, was ich nicht hören möchte, da er sowas ähnliches auch schon mal erlebt hatte mit Paige. Ich nicke und lächel zu jedem in die Runde. Void sitzt genau neben mir. Früher hätte ich mich noch weggesetzt, aber jetzt ? Er versucht mir zu helfen und das schätze ich. 

Wir haben nichts neues herausgefunden, wer oder was wen umgebracht hat. Die Rede ist von Theo. Wir wissen nicht, wer ihn umgebracht hat und das tut umso mehr weh. Ich will Rache. Ich will den mörder finden und ihn das gleiche zufügen, was er mit ihm gemacht hat. Das ist zwar gegen die Regel, aber Gerechtigkeit muss sein. 

Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Küche. Ich höre, dass jemand mitkommt und ich drehe mich um. "Liam" sage ich und umarme ihn sofort. "Hey" sagt er und umarmt mich auch. "Wie geht es dir ?" Fragt er mich "scheiße" antworte ich ihn und er nickt. "Hättest du gelogen, hätte ich es eh gemerkt" sagt er "mir gehts auch Scheiße" wir gehen weiter in die Küche ich nehme mir zwei Gläser " ich nehme an du willst auch was trinken ?" Er nickt und geht zum Kühlschrank und holt sich ein Getränk raus "Void" fängt er an "du kamst mit ihm zusammen rein " ich nicke "Ja" sage ich " er hat mir ein bisschen geholfen, mit The-" ich breche ab "mit Theos Tod umzugehen" sage ich und Liam schaut mich an, aber nicht verurteilend, sondern normal "also hilft er dir" Ich nicke. "Also helfen kann man es nicht nennen, aber ich wäre ohne sein Rat nicht hier" Liam nickt und gießt für uns beide was ins Glas. 

Liam zieht mich ins Badezimmer, wie ich es mal mit ihm gemacht habe. Ich schaue ihn fragend an "Ich würde nicht so viel Void anvertrauen" flüstert er mehr oder weniger ich schaue ihn an "wir mochten ihn doch alle nicht" sagt er "Du erstrecht nicht" sagt er und schaut mich an "Liam das ist ja nett, aber es ist meine Sache" versichere ich ihn und er stellt sein Glas ab. " Du verstehst nicht" ich unterbreche ihn "Nein Liam" fange ich an " Du verstehst es nicht" sage ich "Er hat mir eine Rat gegeben um mir zu helfen Liam" sage ich "Ich brauchte das" ich sehe ihn an und er wird immer wütender 

"Void ist void" sagt er "wir alle haben einen Grund um ihn nicht zu mögen" "Ja, aber-" "kein aber" schneidet er mir das Wort ab " Alleine schon für Theo" jetzt werde ich wütend "Theo ist tot" sage ich zu ihm "er ist tot" wiederhole ich leise "es ist meine Sache wem ich vertraue und von wem ich mir Einen Rat geben lasse" mir steigen Tränen in die Augen. Liam schaut wieder normaler und nicht mehr so wütend. "Es ist ganz und allein meine Entscheidung" flüster ich und drehe mich um. "Warte" sagt er und ich warte "es tut mir leid" sagt er und ich drehe mich um "das sollte es auch" ich gehe mit Tränen in den Augen zurück und verabschiede mich von allen. Das war mir Zu viel. Ich ziehe meine Jacke an "soll ich mitkommen ?" Fragt Void und ich schüttle den Kopf " nein" sage ich so monoton wie es nur geht. "Ich will alleine sein " sage ich und meine Stimme bricht ab. Ich gehe zur Tür und reiße diese auf, um endlich zu gehen.


	29. Chapter twenty nine

Thadchaini POV 

Ich weine. Schon wieder. Es regnet und ich komme mit meinen Gefühlen nicht klar. Ich wusste doch, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, zum Pack Meeting zu gehen. Ich war noch nicht bereit. Ich laufe durch die Straßen, langsam und bedacht. Ich will jetzt nicht sofort nach Hause gehen. Ich will lieber ein bisschen draußen sein. Ich muss an ihn denken... es tut so weh. Es tut so weh, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Mit ihm, ist auch ein großer Teil von mir gestorben. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn noch einmal geküsst. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn an dem Tag besucht. Vielleicht wären wir beide gestorben und nicht nur er. Damit könnte ich noch 'leben', aber nicht das ich lebe und er nicht. Ich muss an sein Lächeln denken, dass er immer gemacht hat, wenn er von etwas gesprochen hat, was ihn gefällt oder was er erlebt hat, was er gut fand. 

Ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich vor seinem Haus stehe. Ich schaue mich geschockt um. Es ist 22 Uhr, es regnet und ich stehe vor Theos Haus. Ich gehe die paar Stufen hoch und Klingel, als würde er hier sein und mir dir Tür auf machen. Ich Klingel immer wieder. Ich lehne mich mit den Rücken an die Tür und sinke auf den Boden. Ich verliere den Verstand. Ich vermisse ihn. Ich weine mir die Augen aus. Ich stehe wieder auf und Klingel. Ich klopfe, aber keine Reaktion. Ich setze mich auf die Stufen und schaue verheult in den Himmel. Ein Stern blitzt auf und ich lächel "Hey Theo" flüster ich und bin mir sicher, dass der Stern ein Zeichen ist. "Ich vermisse dich" flüster ich und lache "ich vermisse dich so sehr" ich lege mich auf den Rücken und schaue weiter in den Himmel. Es hat aufgehört zu regnen und ich bin komplett nass. 

"Thad?" Ich schrecke auf und schaue mich um. "Theo?!" Sage ich. Ich habe seine Stimme gehört, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich stehe auf "Theo?" Frage ich, aber ich höre nichts mehr. Ich kann mir das doch nicht einfach einbilden. 

Ich setze mich wieder auf die Stufen. Ich lege mein Kopf in die Hände und lache " Er ist nicht hier" sage ich zu mir selber. 

"Bist du irre?" Höre ich aus der Ferne und schaue zu der Person die dort im Schatten steht. Void. 

"Was machst du hier ?" Fragt er und kommt näher. " es ist gleich 1 Uhr morgens" sagt er und ich schaue einfach nur in die leere. "Thad?" Er wedelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht Ich schaue ihn an. Verheult und nass. "Was?" Frage ich und er sieht mich entgeistert an " bist du hier, seit dem du gegangen bist ?" Ich nicke und schaue weiter in den Himmel. "Komm ich bring dich nach Hause" er zieht mich hoch "du bist ja ganz kalt" sagt er und gibt mir seine Jacke. Ich kann im Moment nicht klar reden oder denken. "Ich habe seine Stimme gehört" sage ich " Du hast was ?" "Ich glaube ich verliere den Verstand" sage ich ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. "Nein das tust du nicht" sagt er " du trauerst" ich sage nichts dazu. 

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht 3 Stunden dort zu hocken?" Fragt er mich während wir nach Hause gehen. "Nichts" sage ich und es ist wahr. "Du musst abschließen" sagt er und ich nicke "du musst es hinter dir lassen. Nicht vergessen, sondern weiter machen" sagt er "das würde er wollen" ich sehe ihn an "Ja" sage ich. "Du bist ja am zittern" sagt er und ich bemerke es jetzt erst. Zum Glück sind wir jetzt bei mir angekommen. Meine mum Arbeitet, also hat sie es so oder so Nicht gemerkt, dass ich weg bin. Void holt die Haustür Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und schließt auf. "Zieh dich um okay ?" Ich nicke und gehe nach oben. 

Fertig umgezogen kommt void hoch mit einer Decke und wickelt diese um mich herum. Wir gehen auf mein Bett zu und wir setzen uns hin. Er schaut mich an " Das hat dir doch jetzt gezeigt, dass du abschließen musst" sagt er und ich nicke. Er hat recht. "Ja" fange ich an " ich war wie benommen" sage ich " als wäre ich verrückt" er nickt. " das du nicht erfroren bist" sagt er und streichelt meinen Rücken. "Danke" sage ich und Void lächelt. "Es muss hart sein, jemanden so wichtiges zu verlieren" sagt er " da stirbt doch ein Teil von einem mit oder nicht ?" Ich nicke " Ja, ein Teil ist mit ihm gestorben" ich lache " der beste Teil natürlich" Void schaut mich an " das glaube ich nicht" ich antworte darauf nicht. "Leg dich hin" sagt er und schaut auf die Uhr " es ist gleich 2 Uhr" er schaut mich an " du solltest schlafen gehen" 

"Ich will aber nicht schlafen gehen" sage ich und schau auf meine Hände. "Warum nicht?" Fragt er "Ich habe Albträume" sage ich "Albträume, die ich nicht ertragen kann" er setzt sich wieder neben mich " erzähl es mir " ich schau ihn an " ich erlebe immer wieder, wie Theo stirbt. Als wäre ich dabei gewesen. Ich sehe" ich stoppe und hole Luft " ich sehe wie einer ihm das Herz raußreist" sage ich "Ich sehe aber nicht wer" er schaut mich an " aber das schlimmste ist" fange ich an " das ich ihn nicht retten kann. Ich kann mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen" sage ich und Void greift nach meiner Hand. "Versuch es trotzdem okay ? Ich kann ja hier bleiben" ich will etwas sagen, aber er legt einen Finger auf meinen Mund " sag nichts. Ich werde merken, wenn du einen Albtraum haben solltest und kann dich dann wecken" ich nicke und lege mich hin. Void setzt sich auf mein Drehstuhl und beobachtet mich. " Bitte Weck mich auf" sage ich "Ich verpreche es dir, dass ich es tun werde" ich muss ihn also vertrauen und ich habe einen kleinen Hintergedanken dabei. 

Ich wälze mich immer wieder. Ich finde keine gemütliche Stelle. "Ich kann nicht schlafen" sage ich niedergeschlagen. "Merk ich" kommt von Void und ich schmunzel. Ich merke, dass sich die Matratze senkt " was tust du ?" Frage ich und er legt sich neben mich. "Mich neben dich legen, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?" Ich will mich aufrichten, aber Void hält mich davon ab, indem er einen Arm um mich legt. 

" Versuch jetzt zu schlafen" sagt er und ich nicke. Es ist ja kein Weltuntergang. Er liegt ja nicht unter meine Decke. Er liegt einfach auf ein Kissen am Rand meines Bettes, da ist ja eigentlich nichts dabei. " hör auf nachzudenken" sagt er müde "ja ja " sage ich und schließe meine Augen und bin eingeschlafen.


	30. Chapter thirty

Void POV 

Es klappt alles ziemlich gut. Thadchaini denkt sie würde ihren Verstand verlieren, doch als Theo gestorben ist, ist auch ein Teil ihrer Stärke gestorben, die mir bis jetzt nicht erlaubt hat, Einfluss auf sie zu verüben. Es klappt jetzt. Sie wird nie ganz abschließen können mit Theo, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Sie würde mich niemals an sie heranlassen, würde ich kein Einfluss ausüben. Als sie meine Augen gesehen hat, wo sie sich gewundert hat, warum es ihr nie aufgefallen ist, ist jetzt so, da ich dort meine Kraft auf sie ausgeübt habe. Dann werden meine Augen leicht gelb und das konnte sie vorher nie sehen, da es vorher nie geklappt hat. 

Auch als sie angeblich Theo gehört hat, dass war ich. Ich habe sie ausgetrickst. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Liam es nicht so schön findet, dass ich ihr helfe und somit muss ich ein bisschen runterschrauben, da es sonst auffällig sein wird. An Liam werde ich erstmal nicht ran kommen. Es ist auch etwas in ihm Gestorben mit Theo, aber nicht seine stärke. Er ist willensstark und ich komm nicht an ihn heran. 

Thadchaini schläft und ich bin für ihre Albträume verantwortlich gewesen. Wenn ich es wollen würde, dass sie jetzt einen Albtraum haben soll, könnte ich es tun. Aber nein, sie soll denken, dass sie keine mehr hat. Und das ich vielleicht eine Rolle dabei spiele. Sie lässt mich immer mehr mit ihr machen. Ich begehre sie. Ich streichel gerade über ihre Wange. Ich habe vielleicht nicht so wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie sehr es sie verletzten könnte, wenn Theo stirbt, aber ich habe ja auch so gewonnen. Ich will mit ihr abhauen. Raus aus beacon hills und weg gehen. Ich habe Pläne für uns. Ich werde ihr alles geben, was sie nur will. Ich werde ihr kraft geben. Ihr wird ein Stück meiner Kraft gehören. Ich würde die ganze Welt für sie niederbrennen. 

Man könnte meinen ich wäre besessen von ihr. Ich werde sie wieder einigermaßen glücklich machen und stärker. Die Sonne geht langsam auf und ich merke, dass sie langsam aufwacht. Ich werde mich schlafend stellen. 

Thadchaini POV 

Ich wache langsam auf. Ich hatte diesmal keinen Albtraum und ich fühle mich gut. Ich fühle mich seit langem wieder gut. Void liegt noch neben mir am schlafen und ich bin ein bisschen geschockt, dass er noch hier ist. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass er abgehauen wäre, sobald ich eingeschlafen bin, aber er ist noch hier. Ich richte mich auf und gehe ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen. 

In der Küche bereite ich zwei Gläser Wasser vor und gehe wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. "Gut geschlafen?" Fragt mich void und ich habe mich leicht erschreckt, da ich angenommen habe, er würde noch ein bisschen schlafen. Ich stelle die zwei Gläser Wasser am Nachttisch ab " Ja, diesmal kein Albtraum" sage ich "und du ?" Frage ich ihn und er schaut mich an " habe auch gut geschlafen" ich nicke und mache das Fenster auf, um frische Luft rein zu lassen. 

"Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich drehe mich um, um ihn vom Fenster aus anschauen zu können. " besser" sage ich "Ich glaube ich kann langsam abschließen" void steht vom Bett auf " ich finde du hast schon abgeschlossen" ich schaue auf den Boden " vielleicht nicht ganz, aber mehr als gestern auf jeden Fall" er hebt mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn anschauen muss und ich sehe, dass seine Augen wieder leicht gelb/ Gold sind. " Du siehst gut aus" sagt er und wenn ich wegschauen könnte, würde ich es tun. "Muss am Schlaf liegen" er nickt. "Deine Augen, die sehen manchmal nur gelb aus" sage ich normal aber dennoch fasziniert " das liegt am Licht" sagt er und ich nicke. 

Er kommt näher mit seinem Gesicht. Ich schaue ihn tief in seine Augen und mein Blick geht zu seine Lippen. Ich merke sein heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen und keine Sekunde später spüre ich diese auf meinen. 

Ich bin zu geschockt um den Kuss zu erwidern. Er löst sich "Ich weiß nicht, ob ic-" er legt mir sein Finger auf den Lippen " sshhh" sagt er " küss du mich das nächste mal, wenn du bereit bist" sagt er und ich nicke. Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt schon küssen. Ich habe so einen komischen Drang dazu, aber mein Körper wehrt sich dagegen. 

Er entfernt sich von mir "ich sollte gehen" sagt er und ich halte ihn nicht auf " tschüss" sage ich und er winkt zum Abschied. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich verspüre so ein Drang bei ihm zu sein, sowas habe ich doch nie vorher gespürt. 

Ich checke mein Handy ab und sehe, dass Liam mir geschrieben hat. Er entschuldigt sich nochmal und ich kann ihn verstehen, aber er muss auch meine Sichtweise verstehen. Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an und werde von Jessi angerufen.   
"Thad?" Fragt sie   
"Ja? Was ist los?" Frage ich "es tut gut dich zu hören" sagt sie "dir gehts besser" sagt sie "ja, mir ist gestern etwas klar geworden" sage ich und ich will, dass was gestern passiert ist nicht erzählen. Es ist absurd und peinlich. "Das freut mich " "Liam" fängt sie an "Ja?" "Er fühlt sich schlecht" fängt sie an "Ja ich weiß. Ist aber alles gut" versichere ich ihr " Ich hätte gestern mit dir mitgehen sollen nach Hause" "nein nein, alles gut. Ich musste mal alleine sein " sage ich und es tat echt gut "okay" sagt sie und es ist stille. "Du sag mal" fängt sie wieder an "Void. Endlich magst du ihn auch" ich nicke und merke, dass sie es ja gar nicht sehen kann " Ja, ich mein er ist nicht so schlecht wie ich gedacht habe" sage ich " Er hat dir geholfen" "Ja das hat er" sage ich "Ich helfe Liam" sagt sie "Echt ? Ich mein ich habe es mir schon gedacht, als du ihn umarmt hast als wir Theo" "gefunden haben" beendet sie meinen Satz und ich bin dankbar dafür. "Genau" sage ich "Liam hat ein großen Beschützer Instinkt weißt du?" Fragt sie mich " deswegen möchte er dich beschützen" ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig " mich ?" Frage ich "ja, du warst Theos wichtigste Person, sagte er zu mir und somit bist du auch für Ihn wichtig" "Aha okay" ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten soll. "Du Jessi ich muss jetzt Schluss machen" Lüge ich "meine mum ist wieder da" "oh ja dann. Wir sehen uns" sagt sie und wir legen auf. 

Ich gehe zurück in mein Bett. Ich habe viel Schlaf nachzuholen. Ich habe kaum geschlafen und wenn ich es getan habe, konnte ich nicht so lange schlafen, wegen den Albträumen. Ich lege mich hin und schlafe langsam wieder ein.


	31. Chapter thirty one

Thadchaini POV

Ich wache nach meinem power nap auf und fühle mich sogar noch ein bisschen besser. Ich schaue auf die kleine Uhr die auf mein Nachttisch steht und es ist 16 Uhr. Ich habe nicht nur einen power nap gemacht, sonder habe fast 7 Stunden geschlafen. Ich hatte wieder keinen Albtraum und ich glaube, dass muss daran liegen, da ich mit Theo mehr abgeschlossen habe. Ich muss auch nicht mehr weinen, wenn ich an ihn denke. Das nenn ich mal einen Fortschritt. 

Da fällt mir ein, dass mich ja gestern noch eine unbekannte Nummer angerufen hat. Ich gehe an mein Handy und rufe diese Nummer zurück. Ich habe irgendwie Hoffnungen, dass es Void ist. Es klingelt und beept die ganze Zeit.   
Ich war gerade kurz davor aufzulegen "Hallo?" Es ist void " Ich habe gehofft du bist es" sage ich "also ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du es bist" korrigiere ich mich und er lacht. "Soll ich wieder vorbeikommen?" Fragt er und ich höre im Hintergrund komische Geräusche " wo bist du gerade?" Frage ich "da sind so komische Geräusche bei dir im Hintergrund" es entsteht eine kleine Stille "nur so eine blöde Baustelle" sagt er " richtig nervig" sage ich und komme zu seine Frage wieder zurück " also ja, du kannst gerne vorbei kommen" sage ich und merke ich werde irgendwie nervöser. "Okay" sagt er und hängt noch ein " dann bis gleich" dran und wir legen auf. 

Ich stehe aus meinem Bett auf und mache es wieder ordentlich. Ich gehe ins Bad und putze mir die Zähne. Ich sehe mich im Spiegel an und sehe schon im Einiges wieder besser aus. Keine zu großen Augenringe und auch wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Ich lasse meine Haare offen und da diese gestern Abend nass geworden sind, haben sich ein paar Wellen beziehungsweise komische Locken entwickelt, die gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehen. Ich gehe runter in die Küche und meine mum ist mal wieder arbeiten und ich nehme mir ein Glas Wasser. 

In meinem Zimmer angekommen steht Void schon in meinen Zimmer. Er macht das Fenster wieder zu und dreht sich zu mir um. Er lächelt und ich tu es ihm gleich. Ich fühle mich wohl bei ihm und verstanden. Ich gehe rüber zum Schreibtisch und stelle das Glas Wasser ab. "Hey" sage ich zu ihm und schaue ihn an. Seine Augen funkeln wieder gelb / gold und es hypnotisiert mich immer wieder. Ich muss an den Kuss denken. Den ich nicht erwidert habe. Ich bereue es ein bisschen. Es fühlte sich so schön an. Void geht rover zu meinem Bett. "Du siehst viel besser aus" sagt er und klopft neben ihn, so signalisiert er mir, dass ich mich neben ihn hinsetzten soll. Das tue ich auch. Ich werde immer nervöser, desto näher ich ihn komme. 

"Und keine Albträume mehr ?" Ich nicke " keine mehr" sage ich und lächel. "Ich denke ich habe einfach jetzt abgeschlossen" fange ich an " ich muss weiter machen und darf mein Leben nicht einfach wegschmeißen" er nickt "Du" sage ich und sehe ihn an " du hast mir dabei geholfen" sage ich und er lächelt. Mein Blick geht zu seinen Lippen und er bemerkt dies. "Du musst es nur tun" sagt er "oder erlaube es mir" flüstert er und kommt näher mit seinem Kopf. Ich werde rot und mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt. "Ich" sage Ich stoppe mich selbst und drücke meine Lippen fest auf seine. 

Es fühlt sich unglaublich an. Seine Hand geht zu meinen Kopf und drückt mich enger an ihm. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Brust ab und die andere geht um sein Nacken. Unsere Lippen verschmelzen miteinander und es fühlt sich traumhaft an.   
Wir lösen uns und er sieht mich lächelnd an. 

"Wie lange habe ich auf den Moment gewartet" sagt er und küsst mich nochmal. Harter. Seine Hand bleibt an mein Kopf um mich näher an ihm zu drücken. Die andere ist an mein Rücken, um das selbe zu tun. Wir lösen uns wieder und er steht auf und drückt mich an meine Schultern auf die Matratze. Er lehnt sich über mich und ich komme ihn ein bisschen entgegen, um mich weiter zu küssen. Er nimmt meine Hand in seine und legt diese verschränkt mit unseren Fingern neben meinen Kopf ab. 

Ich öffne meinen Mund einen kleinen Spalt und merke, dass er seine Zunge sofort benutzt. Der Kuss ist hart und leidenschaftlich zu gleich. Er lässt mich alles rund herum vergessen. Nur ihn. Ich habe nur ihm im Kopf im Moment. Seine andere Hand, die nicht meine Hand hält und auf die Matratze drückt, liegt an meiner Taille. Meine übrig gebliebene Hand ist an seine Wange. 

Er zieht mein Oberteil hoch und ich seins. Ich erschrecke mich und er auch, als es an mein Fenster klopft. Wir lösen uns geschockt und sicher atmend und ich schaue zum Fenster. "Liam?" Frage ich und er sieht mich geschockter als geschockt an. Er geht runter vom Dach und ich renne die Treppen runter und reiße die Haustür auf "Liam!" Schreie ich und er bleibt stehen. "Warte Liam" sage ich und gehe auf ihn zu. Er ist wütend " so schnell" murmelt er "was sagst du?" Frage ich nach und er dreht sich um. Seine Augen leuchten gelb auf "Ich verstehe dich nicht" ich schaue ihn fragend an "ihr alle" sagt er "ihr lasst euch täuschen" sagt er lauter und ich schaue ihn schockiert an. " merkst du es nicht?!" Er kommt mir näher "Liam beruhig dich" sage ich und gehe ein paar Schritte nach hinten. " Er ist der böse hier!" Sagt er " Du wusstest das auch" sagt er "Wir drei wussten das" ich schaue ihn nervend an " ich habe mich geirrt" sage ich und er lacht "nein" sagt er " er hat dich manipuliert, wie alle anderen" "von was redest du da?!" Sage ich sauer "ich habe mich nie von jemanden manipulieren lassen" sage ich "Jessi ist auch meiner Meinung, nach Langem überzeugen und der Rest vom Pack wird es auch bald sein" sagt Liam und ich verstehe nichts mehr " Denk nach Thadchaini. Denk nach wer er vor Theos Tod für dich war" und er kommt mir näher, aber er ist nicht mehr so sauer. "Normal" antworte ich. "Du lügst" sagt Liam "Du kannst mir also nicht mehr vertrauen?" Frage ich " du musst auf mein Herz hören ?" Frage ich nach " er nickt. "Und dann hörst du auch noch falsch" sage ich zu ihm und Liam will gerade etwas sagen, als er Void sieht. 

"Lass sie in Ruhe Liam" sagt er hinter mir. Liams Augen leuchten wieder gelb auf und Reißzähne sind zu sehen "Gott bewahre dich" sagt Liam und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen "Ich bin Atheist" sagt Void knapp und lacht. "Denk nach" sagt Liam knapp und dreht sich um und geht. Ich schaue Void an und er küsst mich. "Man merkt wirklich, dass er Aggressions Probleme hat" und ich lache.


	32. Chapter thirty two

Void POV   
Ich wusste, dass Liam ein Problem Darstellen könnte. Er ist wirklich willensstark und wenn er schon Jessi auf eine andere Meinung gebracht hat, kann er es auch im ganzen pack schaffen. Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn er sich sterben würde, deswegen muss ich mit was anderes überlegen. " warum denkst du denn so viel nach?" Fragt mich Thad und ich lächel sie an "ich denke daran, dass wir von hier abhauen können" sage ich und sie schaut mich auffordernd an "und wie stellst du dir das vor ?" Sie lehnt sich nach vorn "das bin ich ja gerade am überlegen" sage ich und sie küsst mich stürmisch 

Ich erwidere den Kuss sofort. Und er wird wieder leidenschaftlich. Wir lösen uns "Denk nicht zu viel drüber nach" sagt sie schwer atmend "und küss mich viel lieber" und das lass ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen 

Sie liegt auf mir und drückt mich in die Matratze. Ich kann kaum glücklicher sein. Ihre Hände wandern meinen ganzen Körper entlang und meine tun das auch. Ich werde nie genug von ihr bekommen können und sie nie von mir. Ich drehe uns, sodass ich über ihr bin und die Kontrolle behalte. Ich drücke sie in die Matratze und bekomme ein leises Stöhnen von ihr zu hören. Ich löse mich von ihren Lippen "hör bloß nicht auf" flüster ich und küsse ihren Hals entlang.

Das gefällt ihr und ich hinterlasse ihr einen kleinen unauffälligen Knutschfleck. Währenddessen hat sie gestöhnt und ich muss mich von ihr lösen, damit ihr Oberteil ausziehen kann. Sofort kommt sie mir wieder entgegen und wir küssen uns weiter. 

Sie zieht mein Oberteil recht schnell und zügig aus. Ihre Hände wandern zu meiner Hose und machen den Hosen Knopf auf. Ich löse mich wieder und ziehe mir die Hose aus. Währenddessen zieht sie ihre auch aus.   
Ich fange an ihr bauch zu küssen und gehe immer mit kleinen küssen aufwärts. Ich merke wie sie ihre Nägel in mein Rücken drückt und ich genieße das. 

Nun kuscheln wir zusammen im Bett und ich kann kaum glücklicher sein. Alles läuft nach Plan. Ich habe Thadchaini so gut es geht unter Kontrolle. Naja was heißt unter Kontrolle, aber Liam hat recht. Ich habe sie manipuliert. Ohne das hätte sie mich nie in ihrem Zimmer gelassen. Liam ist ein Problem, aber sobald wir aus beacon hills raus sind. Brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Sie wird ihre Freunde 'vergessen' beziehungsweise sie vernachlässigen, was sie ja jetzt schon tut. Ich habe alles. 

"Thad?" Frage ich sie und die schaut mich an "was hälst du davon, wenn du macht haben könntest" fange ich "wenn du kein Mensch mehr wärst" sie schaut mich fragend an "wenn du wie ich bist" beende ich den Satz. "Worauf möchtest du hinauf?" Fragt sie und ich richte mich auf "Bist du es nicht leid 'nur' ein Mensch zu sein?" Frage ich mach und Sie nickt kaum erkennbar "ich kann dir ein Stück meiner Macht geben" "nein lieber nicht" sagt sie und ich Rolle mit den Augen. Also muss ich sie manipulieren. "Das würde dir aber gefallen" sage ich "du wärst mächtig" flüster ich in ihr Ohr "Man würde dich fürchten, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist" flüster ich weiter und gehe ein Risiko ein. 

Ich schaue sie an und sie nickt. "Ja" sagt sie "genau das will ich" sagt sie wie in Trance und schaut mir tief in die Augen. "Ich muss mich nur ein bisschen vorbereiten" sage ich und küsse sie. "Dann gebe ich dir die Kraft, die du verdienst" und sie lächelt. "Aber versprich mir eins" sage ich zu ihr und sie hört aufmerksam zu "gehe dem Pack aus dem Weg und erwähne es nicht okay ?" Sie nickt und wir küssen uns. Mit Thadchaini an meiner Seite, bin ich stärker. 

Ihr Handy klingelt "wer ist das?" Frage ich "Jessi" sagt sie und lächelt und geht gerade ran als ich "nein" sage. "Hey Jessi" sagt sie und ich stehe vom Bett auf. Nein nein nein. Ich mache ihr ein paar Zeichen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich auflegen soll. "Ist jemand bei dir ?" Höre ich und sie schaut mich an. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf "nein" sagt Thad "okay gut wir müssen reden" Ich symbolisiere Thad, dass sie auflegen soll "Ich" fängt sie an " ehm ich kann gerade nicht-" und wird unterbrochen "Nein Thad es ist wichtig!" Und ich nehme ihr Handy weg und lege auf. Sie schaut mich verwirrt an "wieso ?" Fragt sie "es ist besser so" sage ich und sie nickt. "Okay" sagt sie und legt sich wieder hin. 

Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich raus aus dieser Stadt. Nur wohin ? Ich muss was finden. So schnell wie möglich. Mein Handy klingelt "ich gehe kurz auf Toilette ja?" Sage ich Bescheid und bin schon aus dem Zimmer raus. Liam. Ich nehme ab "Was auch immer du von mir willst Li-" "Lass deine Finger von ihr und geh" oh wow ich lache "Da würde ich nicht zu große Hoffnungen setzen" sage ich um ihn noch mehr zu provozieren "Ich bin gar nicht bei ihr" sage ich und er kann nicht beweisen, dass es anders ist. Stille. "Wenn das alles wahr" sage ich und will auflegen "hör mir zu Void" fängt er an "ich werde es dem Pack beweisen, dass du nicht der gute bist und dann" ich unterbreche ihn "und dann was ? Was dann Liam?" Frage ich "wart ab" sagt er am anderen Ende und ich muss wieder lachen. "Oh und wie ich warte" sage ich und lege auf. 

Ich könnte mich selber Ohr feigen, dass ich ihn nicht umbringen kann. Ich müsste sonst jeden umbringen. Vielleicht tue ich das ja auch noch, aber Thad und ich müssen raus hier. Und dann werden wir wiederkommen. 

Im Zimmer von Thad angekommen schreibt sie an ihren Schreibtisch. "Was machst du da?" Frage ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Schultern ab. Sie schaut mich an "Wie wärs mit New York?" Sagt sie und lächelt "ich wollte schon immer mal nach New York" ich streich ihre Haare weg und Küsse Ohren Nacken. "Wo du auch immer hin willst" sage ich und flüster "ich gehe überall mit dir hin" ins Ohr und sie dreht sich um und nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küssst mich. 

"Ich" fängt sie an und ich schaue sie mit den manipulativen Augen an "was denn?" Sie grinst "ich liebe dich" und ich lächel "ich dich auch" und küsse sie wieder.


	33. Chapter thirty three

Thadchaini POV 

Void isr gegangen und ich sitze hier allein. Ich fühle mich auch ein bisschen alleine wenn ich ehrlich bin. Eigentlich mag ich das Gefühl, aber diesmal ist es anders. Ich habe das Bedürfnis in meinen Schubladen rum zu kramen. Vielleicht finde ich ja was cooles, womit ich mir die Zeit um die Ohren schlagen kann. Ich kann es kaum glauben was ich gefunden habe. Ein Bild von Theo und mir. Ich sehe es mir genau an. Ich spüre aber nichts. Kein leid. Keine Liebe. Keine Trauer. Kein vermissen. Nichts. Ich schaue es an und fokussiere mich auf Theo. Er sieht glücklich aus. Ich zerreiße es in der Mitte und lege es in mein vollgestopften Mülleier, den ich viel zu faul bin um zu entleeren. Ich krame weiter und finde mehr Fotos von uns. Ich lege alle in den Mülleimer und setze mich wieder zurück in mein Bett. Ich lege mich auf den Rücken. Meine Arme ausgebreitet und schaue an die Decke. Es ist als wäre alles was ich je mit Theo erlebt habe, nie passiert. Ich hege keinerlei Gefühle. Als wären wir Fremde. 

Ich mache mir Musik über mein Handy an und genieße allmählich die Ruhe und denke nach. Ich denke über alles nach. Am meisten über Void. Wenn ich mit ihm bin, dann habe ich das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Als wäre ich für alle untastbar. Ich habe mich von jedem entfernt, der mir wichtig wahr. Aber was solls? Ich werde eh bald gehen. Ich werde macht kriegen und ich werde nie wieder zurück kommen. Ich werde das alles hinter mir lassen und mit Void glücklich werden. 

Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Spiegel. Es ist als würde ich diese Person nicht mehr kennen, die ich vor mir sehe. Ich fasse den Spiegel an. Und lächel. Das Gefühl tut gut. Das Gefühl, dass ich spüren werde, wenn sich alles ändert. Wenn sich alle vor mir fürchten. Das Gefühl von Stärke und macht. Wie sehr habe ich mich danach schon gesehnt ? Es ist 20 Uhr abends. Ich schaue nach draußen und ich ziehe mir meine Jacke an und gehe raus. 

Ich schaue nochmal zum Himmel und gehe mit Kopfhörern spazieren. 

POV Jessi 

Wenn Thadschmani einfach auflegt, komme ich eben vorbei. Aber mit Liam. Ohne Liam würde ich nie bis zum Fenster kommen. Ich gehe aus mein Haus raus und er steht schon vor der Tür. "Hey Liam" begrüße ich ihn. Und er lächelt. Ich bin ihm so dankbar, dass er mir meinen Verstand wieder gegeben hat. Void ist hier der böse. Er ist nicht gut und das sehe ich selber. Er ist Besitzergreifend, manipulativ und ein Lügner. "Wie genau willst du mir helfen zum Fenster rauf zu kommen ?" Frage ich ihn während wir laufen. Ich nehme kein Auto, da ich so wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen will wie es geht. "Wirst du schon sehen " sagt er und ich lächel. 

"Liam" sage ich und er schaut mich an "Danke" sage ich und er sieht mich verwundert an "wofür?" "Das du mir hilfst und das du mir geholfen hast" sage ich und er legt ein Arm um meine Schulter. Er ist 20 cm größer als ich, also bin ich für ihn wie eine arm Lehne. 

"So wir sind da" flüster ich "und jetzt zeig mir mal wie du-" er nimmt mich hoch. Ein Arm unter meine Beine, der andere arm an mein Rücken. "So" sagt er und ich schaue ihn ängstlich an "du brauchst keine Angst haben" sagt er "hab ich aber" sage ich und mache die Augen zu. Ich spüre, dass wir den Boden nicht mehr nah sind "kannst sie wieder auf machen" sagt er und lässt mich los. Ich sehe ihn verwundert an und grinse "wow" sage ich und gehe zum Fenster um dies zu öffnen, es klemmt aber. "Warte ich helfe dir" sagt er und hat das Fenster sofort geöffnet. Ich schau ihn mit einem Blick an der sagt, dass ich nicht überrascht bin und nicht stolz bin. Er lacht "pscht" sage ich und lache selber. 

Nun stehen wir in ihr Zimmer. Sie ist nicht da. Ich drehe mich um zu Liam und ich schaue enttäuscht "es war alles umsonst" sage ich aber Liam schaut auf den Boden und geht zum Schreibtisch "ich glaube nicht ganz" sagt er und kniet sich hin. Ich tue es ihn gleich. Und ich sehe Bilder von Theo und Thad im Mülleimer liegen. Wir schauen uns beide an "Das hätte sie nie getan" flüster ich und schaue entsetzt. Ich nehme mir die Bilder und lege diese wieder passend zurecht. Ich merke, dass es Liam ein bisschen schwer fällt die Bilder anzusehen. "Hey" sage ich zu ihm und streiche seinen Rücken. Mir kommen selber fast Tränen "es ist okay" sage ich und nehme ihn in den arm. Er drückt mich fest an sich. "Es ist okay Liam" sage ich und er nickt. Wir lösen uns und wir beide sind den Tränen sehr nah. 

Ich packe die Bilder ein, vielleicht können wir diese ja noch gebrauchen. "Komm wir gehen" sage ich aber Liam schaut mich mit glasigen Augen an und macht ein komisches Gesicht "was-" und kann nicht aussprechen, da er mir seine Hand auf meinen Mund drückt. Wir stehen beide auf und gehen in Thads Kleiderschrank. 

Liam hält immer noch eine Hand auf meinen Mund und nun weiß ich warum. Void ist gekommen mit Thadschmani. Mein Herz rast und Liam bekommt das mit. Er versucht mich zu beruhigen, indem er mein Rücken streichelt, aber das bringt alles nichts. Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass void so schnell wie möglich verschwindet. "Zeig mir die Bilder" sagt er und er meint die Bilder von Thad und Theo " die sind im Mülleimer" sagt Thad. Stille. "Nein sind sie nicht" sagt Void. Ich habe sie. "Es ist wichtig, dass du mir diese gibst, sobald diese wieder auftauchen okay ?" 

Was will er mit den Bildern ? Triggern die Thad? Ich merke das Liam etwas lauter ein und aus atmet. Ich drehe mich um, damit wir uns ansehen, da ich vorher mit den Rücken zu ihm stand. 

Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Brust um ihn zu signalisieren, dass er auf sein Herz achten soll. Er merkt das und wird ruhiger. "Okay ich gehe dann wieder" sagt void und ich höre einen Schmatzer. WAS ?! Ich glaube Liam merkt, dass ich sichtlich geschockt bin. Wir beide hören, dass das Fenster auf geht und wieder zu. Er ist weg. 

Thad geht aus ihren Zimmer und das ist unsere Chance. Wir sprinten beide aus dem Kleiderschrank und gehen aus dem Fenster. Liam trägt mich und wir sind wieder auf dem Boden. Wir schauen uns an und rennen. "Okay" sage ich schwer atmend und wir laufen wieder normal. "Das war knapp" sagt Liam und ich nicke. "Kleiderschrank" lache ich "Eigentlich das dümmste Versteck allerzeiten" sage ich und Liam nickt. "Er wollte die Bilder" sagt Liam und ich hole diese aus meiner Hosentasche raus "Tja" sage ich "die habe ich mir schon einkassiert" Er schmunzelt. "Das muss was bedeuten, wenn er die Bilder haben will" sage ich "vielleicht triggern diese Thad?" Liam schüttelt den Kopf "Es könnte sie retten" sagt er "wie meinst du das ?" "Er hat sie manipuliert. Nicht wie dich oder das pack, sondern anders. Stärker" sagt er und ich nicke " und du meinst, diese Bilder könnten Sie in die Realität zurück holen?" Frage ich und er nickt "genau das meine ich" 

"Wir müssen sie retten" sage ich leise und Liam stoppt mich. Er schaut mich an "das werden wir" sagt er und ich schaue tief in seine Augen "ich werde dir helfen" sagt er und streicht mir eine Träne, die mir entwichen ist weg. "Vertrau mir" sagt er und ich nicke. "Ich vertraue dir" flüster ich und wir umarmen uns.


	34. Chapter thirty four

Jessi Pov 

Ich verabschiede mich von Liam und gehe nach Hause, was nicht mehr soweit ist, da mich Liam fast bis vor die Haustür gebracht hat. Ich schließe die Haustür auf und gehe sofort in mein Zimmer. Ich schließe die Tür und sinke zu Boden. Es nimmt mich sehr mit, was gerade alles passiert oder passiert ist. Ich starre an die Wand, um nicht zu weinen. Wie sehr vermisse ich die Zeit, bevor das alles passiert ist. Nur noch chaos ist hier in beacon hillls. Ich hole die Bilder von Thadschmani und Theo raus. Ich lege diese auf dem Boden und versuche diese wieder zusammen zu legen. Es sind insgesamt 5 Fotos. Ich schaue mir jedes an. Auf den ersten bild sieht man Theo und Thad lächeln und das scheint bei ihm zuhause zu sein, da ich das zimmer nicht kenne. Das zweite bild, was ich zusammen gelegt habe ist fast das selbe, nur das die beiden im Wald sind und Thad Theos wange küsst. Ich lächel. Sie war so verliebt. Er war auch in sie verliebt, dass hat man gesehen und gespürt. Das dritte bild, da sieht man die beiden Hänchenhalten. Sie sehen so unbeschwert aus. Ala hätten sie keine sorgen. Das vierte bild, da sieht man Thad nicht wirklich, sondern nur theo. Er lächelt und hält sie im arm. Das letzte Bild und somit das allerwichtigste. Dort küssen die sich. Ich stehe auf und hole mir Tesa film. Ich muss diese wieder zusammen kleben und gut verstecken beziehungsweise gut aufbehalten. 

Sie hätte diese bilder nie zerissen. Noch nicht mal aus wut oder trauer. Sie hätte diese gut aufbehalten, aber nie zerissen. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn so sehr. Void. Ich schlage auf mein Schreibtisch und schmeiße mich auf mein Bett. Ich starre die decke an. Es klopft an mein Fenster. Ich schrecke auf und habe kaum bemerkt, dass ich leicht geweint habe. Ich schaue zum Fenster und Liam steht dort. Ich streiche mir meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lasse ihn rein. "Was ist los ?" Er nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich erwidere die Umarmung sofort und beginne wieder zu weinen. "Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen" sagt er und streichelt meinen Rücken. "Es wird mir langsam alles zu viel" flüster ich und kralle mich an ihm fest. Es tut gut, mal alles rauszulassen. Ich spüre das er nickt und wir lösen uns. Wir stehen realtiv nah aneinander. Er sieht mich an und nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Ich versuche ihn nicht anzuschauen, da ich schrecklich aussehen muss, aber stupst mein kopf an, sodass ich ihn anschauen muss. "Wir schaffen das" sagt er und wie gerne würde ich jetzt seinen Herzschlag überprüfen. Wir lösen uns. "Ich habe die bilder zusammen geklebt" sage ich um vom Thema abzulenken. Liam lächelt leicht "kann ich mir die nochmal anschauen?" Fragt er und ich lächel ihn an und gehe zu meinen Schreibtisch "hier" sage ich und gebe ihn die bilder. Er sieht sie sich an und lächelt. "Er war echt glücklich". Ich nicke ihn zustimmend zu und ich merke, dass es ihn nicht mehr so fertig macht diese Bilder anzusehen, wie vor einer stunde. Er ist echt stark, was ich von mir nicht behaupten kann.

Thadchaini Pov 

Ich habe wieder gut geschlafen und habe keine Albträume mehr. Heute werde ich von void kraft bekomen und ich freue mich schon so darauf. Ich mache mich fertig, ziehe mich an und gehe zurück zu mein Zimmer. Er steht am Fenster und ich lasse ihn rein. Wir küssen uns "und bereit?" Fragt er mich und ich nicke. "Bereit" sage ich und er legt mir seine Hand auf meine Wange. Seine adern werden Schwarz und die schwarze farbe gleitet zu meine Wange. Ich spüre, wie die Macht auf mich übergeht. Es tut leicht weh. Ich fühle, wie diese in meinen körper ströhmt und ich fühle mich stark. Er nimmt den arm von meiner wange und beschießt mich mit einem Blitz. Ich erschrecke mich und atme geschockt aus. Es ist nichts passiert. Ich schaue ihn geschockt an "was" sage ich "was sollte das?" und er lächelt "alles ist gut" sagt er und kommt näher "es hat geklappt" und küsst mich. "Wo ist der Blitz hin?" Frage ich und schaue auf meine Hande " wie mach ich das?" Frage ich noch mehr fragen. Er legt mir einen Finger auf den mund. "Alles nacheinander" flüstert er und lächelt. Ich fühle mich mächtiger, stärker. Es ist ein tolles gefühl. 

Mein Handy klingelt. Es ist Jessi. Ich verdrehe die Augen und drücke sie weg. Void signalisiert mit einem Daumen nach Oben, dass das die richtige Reaktion war. Kurze zeit später klingelt es. Void und ich gehen nach unten und machen die Haustür auf. Das ganze Pack steht vor meiner Tür. Ich schaue geschockt "was" murmel ich und werde von Derek nach draußen gezogen. Ich wehre mich und feuer ausversehen einen Blitz nach ihm. Er schreit auf und wird 10 meter nach hinten geschleudert. Ich schaue geschockt auf meine Hande. "Ich" sage ich und werde sofort unterbrochen. "Thadchaini!" Sagt jessi und ich drehe mich um. Die schuld, die ich gerade noch für Derek gespührt habe ist wie weg geblasen. Ich lächel sie an. "Thadchaini, dass bist nicht du" fängt sie an und ich lache. Lydia und Malia verdrehen die Augen sind aber sichtlich geschockt, dass ich Aufeinmal kräfte habe. "Seit wann" fängt Scott an und wird von void unterbrochen "gerade eben" sagt er und legt einen arm um mich und küsst meine wange. Jessi geht langsam auf mich zu und ich sehe sie an "Thadschmani" sagt sie und ich schaue sie sauer an "ich hasse es wenn du mich so nennst" und ich schaue sie bedrohlich an, aber sie gibt nicht auf "Du lügst" flüstert sie und Liam schreitet ein und hält sie zurück und flüstert ihr irgendwas ins ohr. "Oh was ist das mit liam?" frage ich "ist Liam dein schoßhündchen? Dein aufpasser?" Nun versucht Jessi Liam zu beruigen "das bist nicht du" sagt Isaac und ich werde von Derek mit Void zusammen auf den boden geschubst. 

Ich bin leicht etschrocken. Er ist sauer. Kein wunder. "Derek nein" schreit Jessi und hält seine Schulter "Sie ist immer noch sie" sagt sie und ich lache. "Du machst mir keine Angst Derek" und er lässt von mir los. Jessi will mir aufhelfen, doch ich lehne es ab. Sie greift meine Schulter "Theo" sagt sie und ich schaue sie an. "Theo er bedeutet dir doch was" sagt sie ich schaue auf den Boden "lass es zu" flüstert sie und ich werde sauer. Ich entreiße mich ihr und reiße sie zu Boden. Ich lehne über ihr. "Er bedeutet mir rein gar nichts" sage ich zu ihr und lege meine Hand um ihren Hals "doch das tut er" sie flüstert nur noch und kämpft um zu sprechen. Ich verstärke meinen griff um ihren Hals. "sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren" flüstert sie angestrengt. Ich merke, dass ihr langsam die Luft ausgeht und ich lasse von ihr ab, da mich Void hochzieht. Derek hilft jessi auf und sie schaut mich entgeistert und ein bisschen ängstlich an. Das gefällt mir. Das pack kann mich mal. Ich sehe jeden an, insbesondere Jessi.

Void und ich drehen uns um und gehen. Wir lassen das pack hinter uns. Wir lassen beacon hills hinter uns. Wir werden woanders glücklich.


	35. Epilog

Jessi pov 

Ich bin mit Liam alleine in mein Zimmer, kurz nachdem Thadchaini und Void gegangen sind. "Sie hätte mich umbringen können" flüster ich und schaue in den Spiegel. Ich fahre mit meinen fingern die dunklen Flecken an meinen hals entlang. Liam steht hinter mir. "Es gibt keine Thadchaini mehr" sagt er und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich schaue ihn durch den spiegel in die augen "Doch gibt es" sage ich und drehe mich um "als ich Theo erwähnt habe" fange ich an und gehe durch mein Zimmer "sie hat überlegt" sage ich und schaue Liam an "sie hat sich für eine kurze zeit erinnert und hat dabei auf den Boden geschaut" Liam schaut mich normal an. Ich gehe zum schreibtisch und zeige die Bilder " diese bilder werden uns helfen" sage ich und Liam kommt näher und nimmt meine Hand in seine Hand " wenn sie wieder hier in beacon hills ist" fange ich an "werden wir sie retten" beendet Liam den Satz und ich lächel ihn an "Ja, das werden wir" 

Es wird einen 2 Teil geben "Find your mind". Somit ist das erste Buch zuende, aber das zweite Buch fängt erst an.


End file.
